Maluca, eu ? !
by Flavinha Greeneye
Summary: Uma Lílian não convencional com senso de humor de sobra e bom senso de menos à beira de uma crise ante uma terrível descoberta. E encabeçando seus problemas, o maravilhoso e idiota Tiago Potter, quem mais?
1. Descoberta desagradável

**Maluca, eu!**

_by Flavinha Greeneye_

Querido diário,

Eu acordei na hora hoje (o que é raridade). Por isso levantei, tomei um banho e me vesti. Quando desci as escadas, estava de ótimo humor, por que hoje não precisaria sair correndo nem passar fome e virar anoréxica (ou seja, pular o café-da-manhã).

Mas é lógico que alguma coisa _tinha_ que dar errado. Sempre tem. E nessa ocasião específica, essa coisa era alguém. Um alguém chamado Potter!

Lá estava eu, feliz e contente saltitando, quando a "Coisa Desagradável e Inútil Com A Incrível Capacidade De Estragar Meus Dias" chegou e mandou:

Hey Evans! Vejo que está de bom humor.

Estava. – resmunguei.

O Coisa me ignorou e falou:

Sabe, acho que vou aproveitar essa oportunidade e te convidar para...

Não.

Mas você nem sabe o que eu ia falar!

Sei sim!

O que era, então?

Ai, que coisa de criança! Apesar de 17 anos, tenho minhas dúvidas se a idade mental dele passa dos 7.

Potter, não interessa o que era! O que interessa é que eu nunca aceitaria nenhum convite seu!

Por que não? Qualquer garota normal daria de tudo pra sair comigo.

Bom, - berrei. Esse Coisa sempre me faz berrar – acontece que eu não sou "qualquer garota"!

Ah é? E não acho que seja normal também! – ele gritou. Uh, essa é novidade. Eu também tenho esse poder sobre ele?

Ótimo, então por que não me deixa em paz? – berrei, ainda mais alto. Não sei por que, mas não gostei de ele ter gritado comigo. Vai entender.

Então ele fez uma coisa que eu gostei menos ainda: ele me beijou! Na frente de TODO mundo – os que já tinham acordado e os que tínhamos acordado com nossos gritos (inclusive os mortos, creio eu).

Eu, _obviamente_, não retribuí. Depois de ficar estática por uns dois segundo, eu tomei impulso para me afastar – ou o empurrei, depende do ponto de vista – e fiz uma assustadora cara de raiva – eu sei que foi assustadora, por que ele recuou um pouco mais, e não foi por causa do meu "impulso" – e saí do Salão Comunal batendo o pé.

Andei sem rumo, pensando, apenas minha raiva me guiando.

"Como aquele bastardo degenerado pôde fazer aquilo? Como ele ousou? Tá que foi até bom, mas e daí? E tá que bastardo e degenerado são sinônimos, mas e daí? Sabe o que ele merecia? Um belo chute naquele local de nome chulo! Ah, sim! Se eu tentar fazer algo assim de novo, juro que prejudico permanentemente a capacidade de reprodução daquele organismo mal-acabado! Mal acabado mentalmente, por que fisicamente está em ótimas condições... Acho que vou manda uma carta pra mãe dele... 'Senhora Potter, sinto muito, mas tenho que impedir que seu único filho chegue à idade adulta. Mas veja pelo lado positivo: ele vai morrer de qualquer jeito" Que seja então d uma forma lenta e dolorosa. Obrigada pela compreensão. Lilly Evans, matadora de aluguel, grátis em ocasiões especiais.' Imagine como ela ficaria feliz! E aquele ser abusado nunca mais cometeria uma audácia dessas! E como ele ousou gritar comigo? Eu grito com ele, e não o contrário. Além do mais... oh não! Oh não... não pode ser! Ah, não, Merlin! Não, não... _Droga_, não acredito! _Eu estou apaixonada pelo Potter!"_

**N/A:**

**Gente...Que tal? Essa é tipo minha 20ª fic, mas é a primeira que eu posto aki... entao, queria saber como eu estou indo. E eu não vou postar o próximo capitulo até receber no mínimo... hum, vejamos... CINCO reviews! E olha que começa a ficar realmente boa no capitulo 3!**

**Bom, sobre a fic: eu tive a brilhante idéia de escrever uma fic na qual a ultima frase do primeiro capitulo fosse "Eu estou apaixonada pelo Potter!". Daí a idéia começou a germinar na minha cabeça e eu escrevi essa joça aí em cima! Tcharam!**

**Bom, já deu pra ver que a Lilly gosta de usar muitas palavras pra falar absolutamente nada, neh? E ela é bem doidinha... e o Tiago não vai aparecer muito nos próximos capítulos, mas vai estar constantemente presente na cabeça da nossa ruivinha (que gracinha eh o amor, neh?)**

**Bom, comentem, nem que seja pra me xingar e falar que eu não presto pra isso. **

**Um agradecimento especial pra Cecelitxa Black (que tanto me encheu pra postar) e pra BellaTB (que não tem o dom de escrever – brincadeira – mas tem uma imaginação e tano): meninas, amo vocês!**

**Comentem, e podem deixar sugestões que serão muito bem recebidas! (ou perguntas, não sei se eu me deixei entender...)**

**Beijinhos!**

**Flavinha Greeneye**


	2. Má influência

**Maluca, eu!**

_by Flavinha Greeneye_

Bom, meu querido diário, depois de chegar àquela conclusão temível, eu subi ao dormitório para pegar você, aproveitei e me vesti de preto (luto! Pela simples idéia de estar apaixonada pelo Coisa) e desci direto para as aulas, agora anoréxica e bulímica (já que estava também sem apetite – aquele garoto só me faz mal!).

Entrei na sala de História da Magia e sentei ao lado da Juliet. Juliet Sample é a garota mais fútil que eu já conheci. Ela sabe tudo sobre moda, sabe o signo de Hogwarts inteira (o profº Dumbledore é Libra, sabia?) e até hoje nunca foi vista sem maquiagem, nem por mim, que sou a melhor amiga dela. Surpreso? Eu explico.

Apesar de Juliet ser fútil e patty em último grau, ela não é falsa e é muito legal. E ela me entende (na maior parte das vezes). Tipo, a cada 116 mil pessoas que nascem, apenas meia pessoa me entende. E juntaram duas "meias pessoas" em uma só: Juliet Sample (não me pergunte como!). Sendo assim, não posso desperdiçar, certo? Além do mais, eu adoro ela. E fim de papo.

Sentei, olhei pro quadro, virei 180º, olhei pra parede (já que estávamos sentadas na ultima carteira), voltei-me para frente de novo e me aquietei.

O que foi? – perguntou Juliet. Viu como ela me entende? Já tinha visto que alguma coisa tinha acontecido! Ta que só um retardado de mente curta não teria notado a essa altura, mas mesmo assim!

Que que aconteceu, Lilly? – ela teve que repetir por que, imersa nas minhas colocações sobre ela ser minha melhor amiga, eu não tinha respondido.

E era exatamente isso que eu estava me perguntando. Que merda tinha acontecido?

COMO eu tinha me APAIXONADO pelo POTTER? Como tal catástrofe, calamidade, infortúnio, desgraça pôde acontecer justo comigo? _Mama mia._ Logo eu que odeio o Potter com todas as minhas forças!

Acho que foi isso... talvez... talvez, de tanto odiá-lo eu acabei me apaixonando. Dizem que a linha que separa o ódio do amor é tênue. Ou seja, um deslize e você cai pro lado de lá, e de repente sua vida vira de ponta-cabeça, e nada mais é como você conhecia; você começa a viver onde branco é preto, inimigo é amigo, ódio é amor.

Lilly! – berrou Juliet, brava por eu não ter a ouvido me chamar 17 vezes. Mas eu não fui a única a olhar: a classe inteira voltou os olhos para nós. A Juliet se encolheu levemente e o professor entrou.

Desculpe, Ju. – murmurei – Estava pensando.

Isso eu notei. O que quero saber é no _que _você estava pensando.

Abram seus cadernos. Paramos na revolta de 1416, se não me falha a memória... – falou o profº Binns. A classe se encheu de barulho de papel, mas Juliet e eu não pegamos no material.

Juliet, hoje de manha, quando eu estava descendo para o café, eu encontrei o Potter.

Minha amiga gemeu, enquanto o professor ditava o 20º item de março de qualquer ano.

E ele me beijou. – completei, rezando para que ela não gritasse. Ela não gritou, mas quase caiu da cadeira.

E você? – perguntou ela, me dando um beliscão por eu estar rindo do quase-tombo dela.

Eu nada. Só sai.

Você só saiu? – perguntou ela. O que tinha me parecido a única saída razoável naquele momento crítico agora soava idiota, infantil, fraco patético. That's me.

Mas o pior ainda está por vir... – sussurrei. E contei da minha descoberta, quase às lágrimas, não me pergunte porquê.

Juliet só me encarou por alguns minutos, não espantada, só pensativa. Por fim mandou:

Sabe do que você precisa? De férias.

Senhoritas, imagino que o papo esteja bem, pra não estarem prestando atenção na aula. Talvez prefiram sair? – de repente ouvi o professor se referindo a nós.

Olhei em volta. Os poucos alunos acordados nos encaravam, inclusive a peste provocadora da minha chamada de atenção. Olhei de novo pra Juliet. Ela ainda me olhava, esperando minha resposta. Então eu levantei, pus minha mochila (intocada) nas costas e falei:

Tem razão.

Juliet sorriu e me imitou. Saímos da sala sob olhares atônitos (principalmente do professor). E eu ainda pude ver Potter com um sorrisinho nosa cantos dos lábios. Aquele menino _definitivamente _só me faz mal!

N/A:

Oi gente!

Nossa, muito obrigada pelos elogios e pelas reviews! Sério, eu fiquei tão emocionada!

Vou responder as pessoas maravilhosas que vão direto pro céu só por terem deixado comentários:

Cecelitxa Black: Brigada por ser a primeira! E vc não vai betar essa, vai betar outra que já ta em andamento... o nome é...esqueci agora! Mas ta,eu to no 1º capitulo,qdo chegar no 3º eu passo pro pc e t mando!

Kanako Sumeragi: É,eu sei que o capitulo ta pqno,mas por enquanto são todos assim...pelo menos até o 5º...eu ainda não terminei o 4º,mas axo que vai ser grande...ateh lah...paciência!

Mia Moony: Fiquei rosa com tantos elogios...serio! Muito obrigada! Vou passar na sua fic depois (ou jah passei? Não sei...) Brigada e continua comentando!

Marmaduke Scarlet: É, eu tbm amei a carta da Lilly pra sra Potter...me pareceu bem típico de uma Lilly confusa e doidinha...continua lendo. Beijinhos!

Mah Clarinha: Oi! Q fofo,vc veio ler minha fic! Espero q esteja gostando! Continua comentando e escrevendo,viu? Beijinhos!

Tainah: É, a ideia era ela jah descobrir q tah apaixonada...agora q o bicho pega! Hauhua... continue lendo e comentando,viu? Beijinhos

Rach-Black: OI! Eu jah tinha lido "Feliz dia do Sirius" uma vez,mas naum tinha deixado reviews… mas pode deixar q eu vou lah ver a atualização e comentar (se eh q eu jah naum fui...de qlqr modo, eu passo lah) Beijuuuu

Nath Mansur: Bom, tah aih! Espero que esteja gostando… Obrigada pelo comentario… Beijinhos!

Bom, gente,no mais é isso aih. Qualquer sugestaum, critica, comentário...deixa uma review...que eu amooooooooo qdo vcs lotam minha caixa de e-mail...espero que tenham gostado... E o terceiro capitulo eh o que fala menos coisa,mas eh comedia,entaum...minha próxima meta eh de ... 15 reviews! (contando com as q eu jah tenhu)

Obrigada por td apoio! Beijinhos e ateh daki a algumas reviews

PS: desculpem o incomodo q foi a falta de travessões no cap passado...eh q eu tinha esquecido que o ff . net exclui...dessa vez eu tentei underline... vamos ver se dah,neh...

Beijuuuuuuuu

Flavinha Greeneye


	3. E agora?

**Maluca, eu!**

_by Flavinha Greeneye _

Então, meu diário, saímos de sala. No corredor, caímos na gargalhada, por puro nervosismo. Para não chamar muita atenção (sou apaixonada por um Maroto, não ajo como um! Ainda não cheguei a esse ponto de insanidade.), fomos andando, abafando o riso. Quando conseguimos parar de rir, me virei pra Juliet e mandei:

'- OK, e agora?

Ela parou imediatamente uma nova crise de riso e pareceu confusa:

'- Como assim, "e agora"?

'- Oras, Juliet, e agora? O que fazemos? Eu nunca saí de "férias". A idéia foi sua! – comecei meio rindo, mas fui ficando preocupada.

'- Eu sei que foi minha. O que fazemos...? Você nunca saiu de férias?

'- Não!

'- Ué. Você não sabe o que fazer? – por que eu tinha a impressão de que a gente não saia do lugar?

'- Não! Você deveria saber!

'- OK, não pode ser tão difícil. – falou ela. Eu comecei a andar de um lado para o outro murmurando enquanto a Juliet falava preocupada: **(N/A: Gente, essa parte ficou um pouco confusa, então eu pus L: e J: nas falas, pra vcs saberem qm tá falando)**

L: Ai, Merlin, e agora? Matamos aula pra nada!

J: Bom, deve ser fácil. Já vi em filmes antes...

L: E se o professor ficar chateado? E me reprovar?

J: Eles parecem se divertir, eles saem, vão à praia, surfam, fazem tatuagens, fazem compras...

L: Eu não vou passar de ano, vou ser expulsa da escola, não vou poder fazer jornalismo, vou ter que viver na rua e catar comida no lixo!

J: Não tem praia por aqui, não sabemos surfar, não quero tatuagens.

L: A não ser... que um agente ricaço me encontre e me salve da morte certa! Pode ser que ele me ouça cantando e fique encantado!

J: Mas ainda podemos seguir a receita!

L: É melhor eu começar a treinar... "Quem escolheu fui eeeuu... e tenho que aaaaceitar... mas não foi erro meu... Você no meu lugar, faria exatamente iguaaaal..."

J: Primeiro, vamos pra algum lugar proibido. Depois fazemos alguma coisa radical. Por fim, compramos algo que nos faça bem! Isso aí!

L: "Imortaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

J: Vamos, Lily!

L: "...aaal!"

E Juliet me puxou pelos corredores, rumo às minhas merecidas férias.

**N/A:**

**Olá!**

**Eu sei que disse que esse capítulo era hilário e tal...bom, eu gosto mt dele.**

**Mas acontece que o capitulo 4, onde acontecem as "férias", vai demorar um bom tempo... Primeiro, pq não tá pronto. Depois pq eu vou viajar dia 12 e soh volto 26. Então, soh vou poder atualizar depois disso. Ou seja, em agosto. Mas eu prometo q assim q eu puder eu atualizo!**

**Bom, eu queria mts reviews...mas esse cap naum vai ter meta.**

**A música que a Lily cantou era Imortal, da dupla Sandy & Junior...eu sei q não eh da época e tal,mas e daí! XD**

**Bom, então...axu q eh soh isso mesmu...**

**Beijos e boas férias!**

**Flavinha Greeneye**


	4. Férias

**Maluca, eu!**

_by Flavinha Greeneye_

Agora, meu diário, eu vou narrar o que aconteceu nas "férias" antes de escolher um adjetivo pra elas.

' – Pensa, Lily, um lugar proibido. – falava Juliet enquanto andávamos.

' – Hum... Floresta Proibida?

' – É, pode até ser, mas se queremos descanso, lá não dá! – ela falou.

' – Para onde, então? – perguntei, já que ela parecia saber exatamente onde ir.

' – Hogsmeade! – ela falou, e só então notei que seguíamos pelo familiar caminho que levava à Porta.

Porta é o nome cientifico pra passagem secreta que leva a Hogsmeade que encontramos no primeiro ano. Na época, o castelo nos encantava e fascinava. Pior, nos _desafiava_, e saíamos a procura de passagens secretas, lugares escondidos, segredos e encantos. E numa dessas buscas (onde, a cada porta trancada tentávamos "Abra-te Sézamo") encontramos uma porta que realmente abriu! Incrível, não? Uma chance em um milhão. Assim sou eu.

Até hoje o castelo nos encanta e fascina, mas (Graças a Merlin) não mais nos desfia.

' – Abra-te Sézamo! – falou Juliet. Um brilho vermelho saiu pelas frestas da Porta e então voltou ao normal. Estendendo a mão, Juliet a abriu e nós a atravessamos. Aquele cheiro forte e enjoativo entrou pelo meu nariz e senti que dava voltas e voltas, como numa viagem com Pó de Flú. Quando senti o mármore frio no meu rosto, levantei e ajudei Juliet a fazer o mesmo. Silenciosamente, passamos pelo quarto completamente branco e vazio onde dá a Porta e abri a janela, me esgueirando e escorregando, sendo seguida por Juliet.

Ao aterrissarmos delicadamente no chão (o quarto é no segundo andar, mas isso não é problema para uma _moleca _como eu. Não posso dizer o mesmo de uma _patty_ como Juliet. Vocês não imaginam o drama que foi convencê-la de descer pela primeira vez!), atravessamos o jardim, meio abaixadas, e pulamos a cerca.

' – Bem, o próximo passo agora. Alguma coisa radical. – falou Juliet, espantando a poeira da roupa, enquanto nos afastávamos da remota casa amarela pelas ruas de Hogsmeade.

' – Bom, eu sempre quis fazer bungee-jumping. – falei, pensativa. Juliet me olhou espantada e eu apenas dei de ombros. Ela retomou:

' – Não seja boba. Acho que coisas radicais não são muito a noss cara...

Eu já ia retrucar, deizendo que se apaixonar por um Maroto é uma manobra _extremamente_ radical, mas falei:

' – Ei, sabe do que eu me lembrei!

' – Do dever de Feitiços que não fizemos?

' – Não, eu ouvi a Anne, do 4º ano, falando que abriram um SPA mágico aqui em Hogs... que dever de poções!

' – Um _o quê_!

' – SPA mágico. Que dever!

' – Um resumo do capitulo. Onde!

' – Não lembro. Que páginas!

' – Não lembro. – que vaca, se vingando de mim!

Resignada, suspirei. Nunca ia lembrar do lugar, então nunca saberia as páginas do resumo de Feitiços. Mas nesse momento, por obra do destino, eu bati os olhos numa casa rosa-choque com uma placa verde-limão que dizia "SPA. Sempre pra Arrasar". Por que eu tinha a impressão de que Juliet e aquele lugar se mereciam?

' – Ali! – berrei, apontando. Juliet saiu correndo em direção ao lugar e eu segui. Atravessamos o jardim, que era bem incomum: ao invés de um caminho de pedras até a entrada, tinha um tapete vermelho. Discreto, não?

Entramos numa sala com sofazinhos brancos e um balcão de vidro, onde uma mulher lia uma revista.

' – Hum... oi. – Juliet chamou a atenção da mulher, timidamente. Nossa, como eu gostaria que ela não tivesse feito isso.

A mulher nos olhou de cima a baixo (sim, eu corei) e bateu palmas, dando gritinhos excitados. Saiu de trás do balcão e veio até nós.

' – Oh, sim, sim, que beleza. Vão querer o programa Mulher Jovem, creio eu. Estou certa?

' – Na verdade, não sabemos... – tentou Juliet. Tentou porque a mulher a interrompeu.

' – Certo, mocinhas. Não se preocupem, nós cuidaremos de vocês! – Sabe, dona, agora sim eu estava preocupada.

Ela assobiou com as unhas vermelho-sangue na boca, do jeito que você assobia pra chamar um táxi em Nova York. Eu sei porque meus avós moram lá, e ano sim, ano não eu passo as férias lá.

Então apareceram quatro mulheres e nos empurraram (determinada e gentilmente) casa adentro. Pelo que eu entendi, cada aposento fazia uma coisa, se é que você me entende. No primeiro aposento, que era simplesmente uma sala cheia de espelhos enormes, eu fui _vistoriada_. Juliet diria que estavam vendo do que precisávamos, nosso tamanho ecoisas assim, mais eu acho que eles pretendiam nos colocar em frascos gigantes para estudos e pesquisas, e só desistiram quando viram meu olhar maligno, que dizia claramente "Eu não vou me deixar ser abduzida sem lutar, meus caros". Mas a Juliet nunca percebe possíveis-aliens-em-busca-de-cobaias, de modo que eu sempre tenho que usar meus olhares.

No segundo aposento, que tinha umas banheiras com aquelas paredinhas falsas que passa em _Mulan, _eu fui _esfoliada!_ Sério, passaram palha de aço no meu corpo todo! E bucha e muito sabão e mais um monte de coisas que fazem você se sentir _limpa _(e sem pele).

E assim por diante, eu e Juliet fomos passando de aposento a aposento, enquanto aquelas mulheres faziam da gente de gato e sapato. Banzaram a gente com um bando de óleo (ou _hidrataram_, como diz a Juliet); tentaram arrancar meu couro cabeludo (_lavaram meu cabelo_, diz Juliet); pegaram uma faca sem corte e passaram na minha unha, e depois passaram um bando de produto químico colorido e com cheiro forte nelas (_fizeram nossas unhas_); insinuaram que nosso guarda-roupa era ridículo e acharam que éramos mendigas (_nos deram um banho de loja_); enfim, fizeram tudo ao que não tinham direito e o que nem minha própria mãe tem direito!

Mas devo admitir que quando saímos de lá, estávamos simplesmente _demais!_ Por onde quer que passássemos, os homens viravam a cabeça e os adolescentes assobiavam.

' – Afinal, - retomei a conversa, quando saímos do SPA, onde já tínhamos virado sócias. Parecia que a freguesia não andava muito bem, porque a moça disse que deixava de graça contanto que fizéssemos propaganda deles em Hogwarts. Disse que ficaria satisfeitíssima de ter garotas-propaganda tão lindas. Só por essa, eu perdôo tudo que sofri lá. – quais eram as páginas?

' – Ah, Lily, dá um tempo! – ela falou, mas sem estar estressada de verdade – E agora, o que que a gente faz?

Exatamente quando eu ia falar "Ah, de novo não..." eu vi uma cabine azul escuro, daquelas de tirar foto. Era igual às dos trouxas, pelo jeito.

' – Ali, olha! Vamos tirar... – mas não terminei de falar porque Juliet me puxou em direção a ela. Analisando-a por alguns segundos, Juliet por fim tirou uma moeda da mochila e enfiou em um buraquinho. Entramos, animadas.

E eu fiquei chocada: lá dentro não era como as dos trouxas, como eu achara. Era maior, bem maior, e tinha umas coisas bem legais lá, tipo chapéu de cowboy, luvas de motoqueiro, nariz de palhaço e mais um monte de coisas doidas.

Juliet foi ver de perto esses apetrechos enquanto eu lia as instruções que estavam perto de um botão azul.

' – Juliet, - falei – temos que apertar esse botão cinco segundos antes da foto disparar, e temos direito a dez fotos.

' – Ótimo. – falou Juliet, virando-se pra mim com aqueles óculos com sobrancelha e nariz e bigode. Caí na gargalhada e ela jogou pra mim um lenço de cabelo e uns óculos escuros enormes.

Dez fotos doidonas, dezenas de mascaras, chapéus e óculos, e, principalmente, muitas risadas depois, saímos da cabine e pegamos as fotos. Fomos andando e rindo, revendo cada foto e relembrando as trapalhadas dentro da cabine, até chegarmos ao Três Vassouras. Entramos e pedimos duas cervejas amanteigadas.

' – Bom, - falei, me sentando, Juliet fazendo o mesmo ao meu lado. – Acho que até que nos saímos bem pra primeira vez, não acha?

Juliet bebeu um gole antes de responder:

' – Bom... Viemos para um lugar proibido, fizemos uma coisa divertida... Mas falta a coisa radical.

' – Querida, não sei pra você, mas tudo aquilo no SPA foi bastante radical pra mim! – falei. Depois de um pouco de conversa e persuasão, Juliet concordou comigo. Ainda não estava muito tarde, então ficamos no bar conversando e pondo a fofoca em dia com Rosmerta, filha do dono do bar. Quando enfim saímos, continuava claro, de modo que resolvemos caminhar um pouquinho por lá.

' – Ei, - falei, sorrindo maliciosamente. – sabe que eu estou ficando com fome...

Juliet entendeu e falou, sorrindo também:

' – Nossa, agora que você falou, eu estou _faminta_!

Abrimos mais ainda os sorrisos e gritamos juntas:

' – Triiiim!

Trim é o nome de uma lanchonete deliciosa em Hogsmeade. Fomos pra lá e entramos.

' – Oi Brad. – cumprimentei, sentando no balcão.

' – Oi Lily, oi Ju.

' – Vamos querer... – falou Juliet, pensativa.

' – ...o de sempre! – completei, feliz. Brad sorriu e saiu.

Voltei a falar do dever de Poções, mas Juliet deu um jeito de escapar e contornar o assunto. A comida chegou (cheeseburguer duple, refri grande, batata-frita e um sundae) e Brad ficou conversando com a gente.

' – Acho melhor a gente ir. – falei, dando uma olhada no céu escuro lá fora. Juliet concordou e começou a pegar nossas coisas.

' – Pendura aí, Brad! – gritei antes de sairmos, e pude ver a cara de desespero dele. Incrível, ele sempre cai. A gente sempre fala pra ele pendurar, mas ele sempre acha o dinheiro em algum lugar. Mesmo assim, ele sempre acha que saímos sem pagar.

' – E aí, onde deixou o dinheiro hoje? – perguntei casualmente.

' – Ué! Não era você que ia deixar?

' – Oh-oh.

Nos entreolhamos e caímos na gargalhada. Pobre Brad, eu já via ele revirndo a lanchonete a procura do pagamento. Pelo menos dessa vez ele tinha motivo pra ficar desesperado.

Chegamos à casa amarela onde ficava o quarto branco onde ficava a Porta e pulamos a cerca. Silenciosamente, escalamos e entramos pela janela. Juliet falou "Abra Cadabra!" e a porta emitiu um brilho amarelo dessa vez. As palavras de ida e de volta eram diferentes, por sorte, no primeiro ano, eu era muito ligada nas Mil e Uma Noites e em Alladin e coisa e tal.

Quando chegamos no colégio, a galera estava saindo do Salão Principal. Parecia que o jantar tinha acabado de acabar. Enquanto passávamos, ouvi dezenas de assovios e vi muitos garotos nos secando legal, mas não demos bola: estávamos muito cansadas.

Enfim, apesar de as férias terem sido meio que, vamos admitir, um fracasso, eu estava muito bem com elas. Sabe, eu gostei muito. E já estava pensando em tirar outras. E, cara, eu não fazia idéia de como ia querer tirar outras férias nos próximos dias...

N/A: Galera, mil desculpas pelo atraso descomunal! Aposto q todo mundo desistiu dessa fic, mas por favor, leiam! E comentem!

E mais um milhão de desculpas por não ter respondido as reviews no cap passado, vou responder tudo agora!

E o prox cap vai ser postado... hum... segunda feira, como recompensa (ai ai) pela paciência de vcs!

Respostas as reviews do cap 2:

Rach Black: Nossa, obrigada pelos elogios! E deixa de bobagem, sua fic tá muito legal! Continue lendo e comentando, fico mt feliz com comentários de autoras boas como vc (não importa o q vc diga, sua fic eh ótima pra mim!)Beijinhos!

Tainah: Pois eh, a minha Lily é completamente doida, e apesar de q a Juliet é a típica patty fútil q sempre eh a inimiga da Lily, aqui vcs vão ver q até uma patty pode amar (chuif chuif... Foi profundo agora! Hehehe) Continue comentando, seus comentários me animam! Beijos!

Mia Moony: Olá! Muito obrigada por deixar um comentário na minha fic! Fico mt feliz só de saber que tem gente q lê minha fic! E eu comecei a ler sua fic "Liz Hollowe" (não sei se é assim q se escreve) mas não tive tempo de terminar...Quando terminar eu deixo um comentário. Beijinhos e continue comentando!

Cecelitxa E. Black: Cara, o q q vc tah fazendo aki? Vc pode simplesmente colocar a cabeça pra fora e gritar tudo o q vc quiser falar (tah q as pessoas vão te chamar de louca, mas...) Brincadeira, suas reviews são ótimas e incentivadoras! Brigada, melhor amiga!

Mah Clarinha: Realmente, só a Lily pra arranjar uma amiga patricinha e um amor "impossivel"... Mas fazer o que, neh? Acontece nas melhores famílias! Hehehe... Obrigada por comentar! Beijinhos!

Flavinha Greeneye: Pra qm estiver vendo isso, eu realmente deixei uma review pra mim mesma... Sim, podem tacar pedras, eu sou meio lesa de vez em qdo...Mas q eh legal eh!

Pink Potter: Oi! Pelas suas fics (nao li nenhuma ainda) percebi q vc gosta de Harry/Hermione…já leu o livro 6?(Aquela q muda d assunto do nd, mas td bem,neh!) Obrigada pelos elogios, continue comentando!

Eowin Symbelmine: Obrigada pelos elogios! Fiquei tocada xD Continue comentando, é ótimo ter algm q gosta da sua fic! Beijinhos!

Respostas as reviews do capitulo 3:

Tainah: Eu sei q foi curto, mas esse veio maiorzinho, pra recompensar...Eu não sou mt boa em caps grandes, fazer o q? Que bom q gostou do surto das duas, imagino q seja esse tipo d coisa q se pensa qdo sai d uma aula assim, neh...Beijinhos e continue comentando!Adoro suas reviews!

Cecelitxa E. Black: Td bem, te dou permissão pra reviews retardadas na minha fic, adoro elas do mesmo jeito! Continue comentando!

BellaTB: E ai, gostou da caneta? Hauhauhau! Bella, te adoro

_Amy Lupin_: Thanks pela review! Adorei! Q bom q gostou do surto das meninas! E os Marotos tão chegando, paciencia...Continue comentando!

Eowin Symbelmine: Oi! Já falei q adoro seus comentários? Pois é, adoro! Mt obrigada por gostar da minha Lily louca...Beijinhos e continue comentando!

Gente, obrigada pelas reviews e desculpem por...bem, por tudo! Espero q gostem desse capitulo.

E os Marotos vêm aí! E vêm pra ficar!(lá pelos caps 5, 6...)

Beijinhos!

Flavinha Greeneye


	5. Anne Jones

**Maluca, eu!**

_by Flavinha Greeneye_

Quero diário, onde foi que eu parei mesmo? Ah sim, chegamos das nossas "férias". Merlin, acredite ou não, eu estava bem melhor! Quero dizer, eu sabia que ia ter que enfrentar muita coisa por estar apaixonada por um Maroto. A barra ia pesar pro meu lado, mas quer saber? Aquelas férias tinham clareado minha cabeça e me ajudado a entender que as coisas nem sempre são como queremos que sejam, nem como parecem ser, nem como deveriam ser. Eu estou apaixonada por um Maroto que até pouco tempo atrás eu odiava. Fazer o que? Paciência! Agora eu só vou lutar pelo que eu quero, não há simplesmente mais nada a fazer. Não posso vencer isso. A gente não controla o coração, não escolhe por quem se apaixonar. Prova disso sou eu própria: eu odeio tudo naquele garoto. Mas não posso evitar amá-lo. Assim como me dá ódio quando ele passa a mão no cabelo, eu acho super sexy; assim como eu detesto quando ele me beija sem pedir, isso mexe comigo; assim como aquele sorriso me dá nos nervos, não deixo de achar lindo. Por que lutar contra algo que é mais forte do que eu, se isso só vai me fazer bem? "Se não pode vence-los, junte-se a eles!".

Então, como pode ver, quando eu cheguei, apesar de saber que ainda viria muito agito por aí, eu estava pronta pro que desse e viesse. Agüentaria firme sem fugir. Mas eu definitivamente não esperava por isso...

Eu e Juliet entramos no Salão Comunal e vimos Remo em uma das poltronas perto da lareira. Cansadas, nos dirigimos a ele e nos sentamos (ou melhor, caímos). Ainda podia ouvir assobios dos quatro cantos do Salão.

"Olá." disse ele, erguendo os olhos.

"Reminho..." Adoro chamar ele assim, por que ele odeia. "O que que teve hoje? Perdemos alguma coisa importante?"

"A professora de Transfigurações passou uma revisão no caderno para os N.I.E.M.'s."

"O que!" Eu gritei, pulando. "E eu perdi isso? Ai, droga, venha Juliet, temos que pedir pra Sarah nos emprestar..." Falei, me referindo à nossa colega de quarto.

"Ah, agora não..." murmurou ela, toda caída no sofá, morrendo de preguiça. Foi nessa hora que eu, de pé de frente pra minha amiga, e conseqüentemente pra porta, vi algo que me fez gelar: Tiago Potter entrou. Sorrindo. De mãos dadas com a Kirsten Walsh, a loira oxigenada da Grifinória.

"Que que foi...?" perguntou Juliet (provavelmente devido à minha cara de pânico frente à tal visão aterradora), mas virando-se, viu o que eu vi e não precisou terminar a pergunta fatal. "Er... na verdade, agora seria uma boa hora pra falarmos com a Sarah, não acha? Anda, venha, Lílian." Ela falou, e me puxou. Ainda bem, por que se não fosse por ela, minha boca aberta estaria pingando até agora.

Subimos pro dormitório. No momento em que eu consegui desviar a minha vista do novo Casal Vinte, não consegui mais olhar pra eles, portanto não sei se o Coisa me viu ou não.

"Hey, meninas... Ué, que que houve com a Lílian?" ouvi Sarah perguntar enquanto eu me sentava na cama.

"Quebratite Coracium aguda." Respondeu Juliet, ajoelhando-se à minha frente.

Não tenho certeza se Sarah entendeu ou não, mas ela pegou um copo e encheu de água na jarra perto da janela. Aproximou-se e entregou a Juliet, que agradeceu. Eu bebi e me senti melhor.

"Gente..." Sussurrei. Meus olhos começaram a se encher de água. Eu fiquei com raiva e mordi meu lábio.

No nosso quarto ano, eu tava a fim de um garoto, cujo nome não vem ao caso agora. O negócio é que eu achava que gostava dele, e um belo dia... ele me chamou para ir a Hogsmeade. Eu fui ao céu de tanta felicidade. Nós fomos. Estava tudo tão perfeito, ele estava sendo um perfeito cavalheiro. No final da tarde, ele me levou para uma colina, cuja paisagem era linda. E me beijou. Foi meu primeiro beijo... tá, não foi, mas foi como se fosse... Então, de beijinhos inocentes, passamos (na verdade, ele passou) para uns beijos mais fortes, e então eu senti a mão dele na minha coxa, subindo a minha saia. A voz da minha mãe surgiu na minha cabeça "Se um não quer, dois não fazem.". Isso me deu forças para o tapa que eu dei na mão-boba dele. Ele se separou de mim e nos encaramos por alguns segundos. Então ele sorriu e se aproximou de novo, com força e muito rápido, pondo a mão na minha bunda (por cima da saia). Eu gritei na boca dele e dei-lhe um tapa muito forte, dessa vez na cara. Ele se afastou de novo, esfregando o rosto. Nesse momento eu ouvi risadinhas. Olhei em volta e vi os amigos dele, todos me olhando e rindo, e um deles falou "Perdeu, não comeu a ruivinha!". Eu fiquei vermelha e olhei pra ele. Ele sorriu maldoso e eu me senti queimar. Saí correndo, mas eles viram minhas lágrimas. "Ih, tadinha, magoou a menininha...". As gargalhadas me acompanharam por boa parte do caminho, me fazendo chorar mais ainda.

Desde aquele dia, eu jurei que NUNCA mais choraria por homem.

E lá estava eu, três anos depois, chorando de novo. POR UM GAROTO!

Juliet e Sarah sabiam disso tudo e da promessa: Juliet por ser minha melhor amiga; Sarah por ser compreensiva e me ajudar a esconder da Língua de Cobra, também conhecida como Kisten Walsh. Atual sei-lá-o-que do Potter.

Senti um gostinho de sangue na boca. Estava apertando demais os dentes nos lábios, mas se soltasse, soltaria também minhas lágrimas, por isso, mantive-me desse jeito. Infelizmente, não deu muito certo: as lágrimas eram muitas, e começavam a escorrer. Eu soltei um gemido de dor (mais no coração do que na boca) e aparentemente isso foi a gota d'água (que ironia!). Minhas lágrimas desceram todas de uma vez. E eu chorei. Muito. Muito mesmo. Até dormir.

Acordei 14 horas depois de ter visto o casal mais recente de Hogwarts entrar no Salão Comunal. E me senti _muito_ idiota.

Quero dizer, _nada _tinha realmente acontecido. Sabe, ninguem tinha morrido, eu não tinha acabado de descobrir que fui adotada, nem estava machucada fisicamente. Por que todo aquele chororô? É sério, eu odeio chorar. Ainda mais por motivos idiotas.

Vamos admitir: o Potter, o garoto por quem eu acabo de descobrir estar apaixonada, apareceu com uma nova namorada. E daí? Pra onde foi toda aquela minha convicção de que eu ia amarrar aquele garoto custe o que custasse? Não é o fim do mundo. Posso ter perdido a batalha, mas não perdi a guerra. E não darei a vitória praquela falsa enjoada de bandeja nem morta! Vou lutar até a morte! E vamos ver quem ri por último!

OK, admito que me empolguei um pouquinho demais aí em cima. Mas continuo convicta dos meus ideais. Aquela siliconada não vai roubar Tiago Potter de mim, ou eu não me chamo Lílian Evans!

Certo, pode começar a me chamar de Anne Jones. Porque a Anita, amiga da Aguada, acabou de entrar e falar que eles estão namorando. Tiago Potter nunca namorou antes. Ótimo, estou pouco me lixando. Eles que se casem, tenham um casal de filhos, comprem uma fazenda e criem cavalo. Realmente, não poderia me importar menos.

Tá bom, eu me importo! Não quero que ele case com aquela cobra nojenta! Não que eu queira casar com ele também, não chego a tanto, mas...

Meu pai, cansei dessas mudanças de humor! Uma hora eu o amo com todas as minhas forças, outra hora quero lançar um Avada Kedavra nele. Cruzes, Lílian Evans, digo, Anne Jones, controle seus hormônios! Tenho certeza de que isso é tudo TPM.

Enfim, quando desci, em cima da hora pra aula de Adivinhação, não tinha mais ninguém no Salão Principal. Comecei a andar devagar, sem realmente me importar com a aula de Adivinhação, quando de repente fui tomada por um impulso maluco (alias, como tudo que se refere à mim) e sai correndo em direção à sala, que ficava lá embaixo. Quando cheguei, abria a porta de repente, com força, e todo mundo parou e olhou pra mim.

"Ups," murmurei "Sala errada."

Claro, eu tinha que ter entrado na sala em que os quintanistas estavam treinando o Patrono, com o desajeitado professor novo, Marcus.

"E, hum..." falei, hesitante, com a cabeça na porta semi-aberta "Você tem que pensar em uma memória feliz, alguma lembrança que te dê alegria. E não em coelhinhos em campos verdes, necessariamente." Falei, olhando o quadro negro, que dizia que era pra se concentrar nisso.

E saí antes de qualquer repreensão. Andei um pouquinho até a sala ao lado, ouvindo as risadas ecoarem na sala do pobre Marcus, e abri a porta certa dessa vez.

"Atrasada, senhorita Evans." Falou o professor.

"Na verdade agora é Jones." Corrigi, educadamente.

"Perdão, senhorita?"

"Eu agora me chamo Anne Jones, entende?" tentei explicar.

"Ah, sim. E posso saber o motivo da mudança de nome?"

Eu olhei pra ele por um segundo e respondi, com franqueza:

"Não."

A sala explodiu em risadas. O professor deu uma olhada nos alunos rindo e virou-se pra mim:

"Suponho que as risadas da sala ao lado foram obra sua, senhorita... Jones?"

Senti corar enquanto respondia, arrancando mais risadas da turma e um sorrisinho do professor.

"Já que o senhor mencionou... fui eu sim..."

"Devia ter imaginado..." falou o professor, condescende, que já me conhecia a muitos anos pra perder tempo tentando entender.

Envergonhada, eu andei até a carteira vaga lá no fundo e me sentei. O professor começou a escrever no quadro e eu comecei a copiar. Estava tão entretida que dei um pulo de um metro e quarenta e sete centímetros quando uma bolinha de papel atingiu a minha testa, obviamente jogada pelos Marotos. Abri, enquanto eles abafavam as risadas.

_Remo: Hey, Lils, como anda?_

Eu respondi:

_Lílian: É Anne. E ando bem. Pelo menos estava andando quando usei minhas pernas pela ultima vez._

_Remo: Engraçadinha. Você me entendeu, senhorita. Mas mudando de assunto, já que você parece não querer falar sobre isso, por que a mudança de nome?_

_Lí... Anne: Cansei de mandar o Potter parar de me chamar de Lily, vai ver ele tem alguma dificuldade com o nome Evans. Sei lá, vai entender aquela mente sub humana. Enfim, resolvi facilitar a vida dele e ver se Jones é mais fácil pra ele decorar._

_Remo: Você pode simplesmente perguntar pra ele._

_Anne: Como assim?_

_Tiago: Oi Lilyzinha!_

_Lí...Anne: Remo Lupin, isso é traição! Por que diabos você convidou o Potter pra esse bilhete particular e privado?_

_Tiago: Amorzinho, pare de fazer drama._

_Li...Anne: Não me chame de amorzinho, criatura! Você tem namorada, esqueceu? Agora você tem que se comportar, Potter! _

_Sirius: Oi galera! E aí, qual é o assunto?_

_Li...Anne: Outro intruso! Remo, você TEM que domesticar esses seus amigos! Isso é um ultraje!_

_Tiago: Ultraje é ser comparado com um animal de estimação, mas por você eu faço tudo, Lily..._

_Li...Anne: Garoto infernal, cuida da sua vida e pare de olhar pra qualquer rabo de saia, você está comprometido!_

_Sirius: Lílian/Anne, você não acha que está se importando demais com esse negocio de o Pontas estar namorando?_

_Remo: Realmente, se eu não te conhecesse, diria que é ciúmes..._

_Sirius: Te conhecendo, aposto que é ciúmes!_

_L...Anne: Sirius, ninguém pediu sua opinião; Remo, de que lado você está afinal?; e Potter, cale a boca!_

_Tiago: Mas eu não falei nada!_

_Remo: Eu estou do lado da verdade._

_Sirius: Lílian Evans, você acaba de desprezar minha preciosa opinião!_

_Lílian...Anne:Potter, calado você já ta errado; Remo, a partir de agora eu cortei relações com você; e Sirius, finalmente entrou alguma coisa nessa sua cabeça anormal!_

_Remo: Eita... não precisa estressar..._

_Tiago: Tudo bem, minha flor, eu ainda te amo, e se amar é errado, erradíssimo eu sou._

_Sirius: Cabeça anormalmente linda e inteligente e brilhante e graciosa, você quer dizer, né?_

_Líl...Anne: Potter, poesia não é o seu forte, então pare agora. Sirius, eu quis dizer cabeça anormalmente entupida de ego, sacou? Merlin, não consigo lidar com vocês três sozinha!_

_Sirius: Ai... Agora você me magoou..._

_Lílian-Anne: Ótimo, vá pro canto chorar._

_Remo: Lílian, se importa se eu te perguntar uma coisa?_

_L... Anne: ..._

_Remo: ANNE, posso te perguntar uma coisa?_

_L...Anne: Claro, Reminho!_

_Remo: Você ta de TPM?_

_L...Anne: Como você ousa? Como se atreve...!_

_Sirius: Ou seja, sim, ela está de TPM._

_Pedro: A Lílian ta de TPM, a Lílian ta de TPM..._

_Remo: Oh-oh..._

_Sirius: Rabicho, você por aqui, quem diria—_

_Tiago: RABICHO, NÃO OUSE FALAR ASSIM DA MINHA GAROTA!_

_Lílian: Tocada, mas não sou SUA garota, Potter!_

_Remo: Ué, voltou a ser Lílian?_

_Lílian: Voltei. Acontece que algumas promessas devem ser feitas... e cumpridas._

_Sirius: O que significa que você mudou seu nome por causa de alguma promessa?_

_Lílian: Ué Sirius, você ta ficando mais inteligente? Como pode?_

_Tiago: Que promessa?_

_Lílian: Ah, uma daquelas tipo "Ou eu faço isso ou não me chamo Lílian Evans", sabe como é..._

_Remo: E você não conseguiu fazer?_

_Lílian: Na verdade, nem cheguei a tentar... Mas agora eu decidi! Não vou voltar atrás! Ou eu conq—_

_Tiago: Conq o que! Conq o que!_

_Lílian: Nada! Não era nada! Era só um exemplo!_

_Remo: Sei..._

_Lílian: Er... Sirius, cadê você!_

_Sirius: Aqui, meu amor, sentiu minha falta?_

_Lílian: Sim, querido, não me abandone mais!_

_Tiago: Ei ei ei! Para tudo! Que que ta acontecendo?_

_Remo: Ai ai ai ai ai..._

_Lílian: Reminho..._

_Sirius:...voce explica._

_Remo: OK. Pontas, sua garota e seu melhor amigo estão tendo um caso._

_Tiago: O QUE!_

_Sirius: É verdade. Eu e a Lily nos amamos profundamente. Sinto muito, meu amigo._

_Tiago: Sirius, seu traidor! Você sabe que não é mais sobre a lista! Você sempre soube que—_

_Lílian: Ei, Potter... ta ligado que isso é só uma brincadeira, né? Quero dizer, eu e o Sirius NÃO temos um caso e eu também NÃO sou sua garota..._

_Tiago: ..._

_Remo: Er...Lily, a Juliet ta te chamando lá na frente..._

Realmente, lá estava Juliet, na primeira carteira, aproveitando que o professor tava de costas, acenando desesperadamente pra mim. Quando olhei o pergaminho de novo, Sirius tinha o roubado de mim e escrito mais uma coisa:

_Sirius: Vamos mandar esse bilhete pra ela._

Eu, como anta que sou, embolei o papel numa bolinha de novo e o atirei com força lá pra frente. Porém... não tinha me certificado se o professor ainda estava de costas para nós. E ele não estava. Se você acha que eu consegui acertar a bolinha bem na testa dele que nem os Marotos tinham feito comigo, acertou em cheio. Ele olhou pra mim, meio bravo, meio indignado, e eu falei, bem vermelha, fazendo mais risadas explodirem:

"Errei a mira."

**N/A: Oi povo!**

**Gente eu to tão feliz!**

**OK, chega de idiotice. Desculpem, o Tiago arranjou uma namorada, não taquem pedras ainda! É q senão ia ser mt fácil a reconciliação (é assim?), então tive q apelar pruma coisa bem clichê...**

**Vcs viram que a Lily voltou atrás da promessa de "Aquela siliconada não vai roubar Tiago Potter de mim, ou eu não me chamo Lílian Evans!" ,neh, pelo simples fato de que ela realmente ficou tocada pq o Tiago defendeu ela tão veementemente e ficou furioso qdo brincaram q ela e o Sirius tinham um caso. E sim, ficou patético, mas eu tinha que colocar um bilhetinho em q eles fingiam ter um caso e deixavam o Potter com ciúmes,mas eles ainda vão fazer mt isso, e espero q seja melhor.**

**E eu tbm queria agradecer vcs por não terem abandonado minha fic! E a partir de agora, os Marotos aparecem mais. E acho que é no capitulo 9, mais ou menos, que vai ser praticamente todo do Sirius, pra qm gosta dele (ou seja, toda a população feminina mundial). E no rpox capitulo, vai ter mais T/L tbm... **

**E eu sinto muito, mas tive que fazer o Tiago namorar, pq ele é cabeça dura e acha q vai conquistar a Lily desse jeito...Pobrezinho...**

**Só queria explicar uma coisa: qdo eu coloco uma fala e um tracinho, tipo a Lily no bilhetinho, ou o Sirius no bilhete tbm, é pq a pessoa ou foi impedida de terminar, ou se impediu, sacaram? Não sei se ficou claro, mas td bem.**

**Muito obrigada a todos q ainda lêem essa fic!**

Respostas das reviews:

Tainah: Realmente, isso é q é sorte, saem de férias e ganham um contrato de garotas-propaganda...E elas ainda vão se aproveitar muito desse privilegio... Q bom q esta gostando da fic, continue comentando! E obrigada pela review gigante, são as minhas preferidas xD Beijos!

Rach Black: Q isso, sua fic não é boa, é ótima! E eu realmente não podia enrolar mais pra por os Marotos, neh? Tenho medo da reação de fãs de Sirius Black se eu não os pusesse logo! Hehehe...Continue comentando, adoro suas reviews! Beijos!

Ma Evans: Realmente, as fics q a Lily é toda CDF e certinha me enchem o saco (apesar d q algumas até q são boas...) Obrigada por comentar aqui! Beijos!

Mah Clarinha: Realmente, só a Lily pra fazer do Tiago um 'problema', neh? Muito obrigada por comentar sempre aqui! Adoro suas reviews! Beijos!

Tete Chan: Pois é, eu sou bem original...Hehehe! Espero q tenha gostado desse capitulo! Continue lendo e deixando reviews!

aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe: Brigada! Continue lendo e comentando! Beijinhos!

Enfim, comentem muito!Por favor!Vcs fazem o meu dia qdo deixam reviews!

_Flavinha Greeneye_


	6. A maluca da Evans

**Maluca, eu!**

_by Flavinha Greeneye_

"Sabe, eu às vezes realmente me canso de só fazer besteira!" pensei alto, na saída da sala. Potter, que estava do meu lado, soltou uma gargalhada, ao que eu só lancei um dos meus olhares "Morra, Potter, não me obrigue a sujar minhas mãos", mas mais uma vez, acho que ele não entendeu.

"Sabe, Lily, você _é_ engraçada." falou ele, como se só agora tivesse se dado conta disso. Indignada, pus a mão no peito e exclamei, dramaticamente:

"Coooomo? Você está me dizendo que considera os meus dramas, meus problemas, minhas decepções, meus erros, minhas emoções, meus sentimentos, uma piada?"

Ao que Potter riu mais ainda. Reclamei:

"Que é? Tá me achando com cara de palhaça, é!"

"É pra responder?" perguntou Sirius, chegando do meu outro lado.

"Eu mereço mesmo isso, Merlin?" murmurei, olhando pro teto.

"Lily!" ouvi a voz de Juliet berrar atrás de mim, e me virei rapidamente, trombando com força em alguem. Alguém muito bonito, diga-se de passagem. Equilibrada como sou (mental e fisicamente. E psicologicamente também, se você parar pra pensar) comecei a cair pra trás, mas a alma bondosa em quem eu tinha batido passou o braço por trás de mim e me puxou de volta, antes que eu alcançasse o chão.

"Ah, obrigada —"

" Mark. Mark Tompson." Ele falou. Cara, ele era gato!

"Ah, obrigada, Tompson! Eu sou Lílian Evans."

"Eu sei." Ele falou, misterioso. Depois sorriu e foi embora.

"_O que foi aquilo?_" perguntou Juliet, excitada, chegando do meu lado.

"Eu não sei— Potter, você tá legal?" perguntei, meio preocupada. Tinha acabado de ver que o garoto não estava com uma cara boa, definitivamente. Juliet e Sirius se viraram pra ele quando eu falei isso, mas Juliet não deu muita atenção e Sirius pareceu perceber o que tinha acontecido.

"Ah, não foi nada, Lily, deixa pra lá.", Sirius respondeu, mas como eu não me dei por satisfeita, ele continuou "Sabe, nisso vocês dois são bem parecidos: não vale a pena tentar entender!"

"Ei!" reclamamos, juntos. Potter me olhou, parecendo surpreso que estivesse ali, como se não tivesse notado minha presença. Magoada, falei:

"Não precisa fazer essa cara. Se quer que eu saia é só falar." E antes que alguém falasse mais alguma coisa eu me virei e fui pro outro lado.

Caramba, não é só por que aquela lesma mongol tá namorando que acha que pode me menosprezar! Ainda mais agora que eu descobri meus verdadeiros sentimentos por ele. Tá que ele não sabe desses sentimentos ainda e tudo o mais, mas isso não é desculpa! Ele é um hipócrita, azáfama, imbecil, ridículo, nojento! Eu nunca mais quero ver ele na minha vida!

Tá, nem tanto, mas ele _é_ ridículo. E eu fiquei _bem_ chateada com a atitude dele. E o pior de tudo: ele me fez perder o jantar! Céus, aquele menino merece queimar no inferno!

Era nisso que eu estava pensando quando descobri que... tinha me perdido! Caramba, eu não fazia idéia de onde estava! Tipo, não tinha nada de assustador no corredor onde eu estava em particular, mas é que ele era muito... igual aos outros. Ou seja, como é que eu ia saber onde eu estava?

Comecei a rodar, olhando as paredes, quadros, portas, tentando me localizar, mas o fato de eu estar rodando não ajudou muito. Daí eu comecei a me divertir. Eu ia rodando, rodando, rodando, a paisagem ia se repetindo, repetindo, repetindo... Que nem em desenho animado, que o Tom corre atrás do Jerry e o cenário fica se repetindo lá atrás. Era mais ou menos assim. Aí eu ouvi uma voz e parei. Olhei pra cima e descobri a origem da voz: Pirraça.

"Olha, é a maluca da Evans!" ele riu. Eu também ri.

"Maluca, eu! Olha quem fala!"

Ele parou de rir e olhou pra mim.

"Como assim?"

"Oras, Pirraça, temos que concordar que todo mundo na escola já sabe que você é doido de pedra." Falei, feliz.

"Não sou, não!" ele começou a ficar bravo.

"Claro que é! E todo mundo sabe que toda noite você tem pesadelos, sonhando que está sendo perseguido por coelhos gigantes." Os coelhinhos felizes do professor Marcus vieram a calhar.

Pra minha surpresa, Pirraça pareceu prestes a chorar.

"Quem... Quem contou? Ninguém sabia..."

"Foi o Potter, Pirraça. Ele espalhou pra escola toda. Se eu fosse você, não deixava barato. Ele merece..."

"...vingança!" completou Pirraça, determinado, e atravessou a porta,me deixando sozinha. Devo dizer que nunca imaginei que fosse funcionar. Há, o Potter vai sofrer... Se eu bem conhecia o Pirraça, ele vai sofrer...

Depois de chegar a conclusão de que meu jantar tinha ido pra cucuia, fui pra Sala Comunal. Era de se esperar que estivesse vazio, com todo mundo voltando do jantar, certo? Errado. O Potter tava lá. Na hora que eu entrei e reconheci aquele cabelo todo bagunçado, pensei desesperadamente "Não faça barulho... Mantenha a calma, vire e saia novamente... Calma, vai dar tudo certo... Vai dar tudo cer—"

"Lily?"

Droga, ele tinha me visto!

Aborrecida, desfiz a pose que tinha feito ao me concentrar (uma careta de concentração, com os punhos fechados e os braços dobrados a minha frente, meio encolhida).

"Eu." Murmurei.

Ele veio até mim parecendo preocupado e eu baxei os olhos. Se aproximando _muito _(Uma luzinha vermelha piscava no meu cérebro. "Alerta! Alerta! Alerta!") ele pegou meu queixo delicadamente ("Perigo! Perigo! Perigo!") e procurou meus olhos com os dele ("Preparar pra auto-destruição!").

"Eu queria pedir desculpa..."

Para tudo! Como é? Tiago James Potter pedindo desculpa?

Olhei pra ele chocada.

"Hein!"

"O que?" ele perguntou, meio preocupado, como se tivesse feito alguma coisa ruim.

"Você acabou de me pedir desculpa?"

Ele pareceu aliviado e falou docemente:

"É... Olha o que o amor não faz com a gente..."

Baixei os olhos de novo e sussurrei:

"Ah... Kirsten Walsh." OK, de certa forma, eu estava fazendo um docinho. Que tipo de pessoa se apaixonaria pela Walsh? Quem sabe eu conseguia arrancar uma declaração de amor infinito dele? Não custa tentar.

Ele pareceu confuso por um instante.

"Ahn? Não, não..."

Mas ele foi interrompido pelo buraco do retrato, que deu passagem à...

Juliet.

"Lily! E... Tiago?" ela pareceu confusa por alguns instantes, olhando de um pro outro, e foi aí que entrou outra pessoa em cena. A Barbie.

"Titi... Onde você esteve no jantar?" ela falou, manhosa. Depois se deu conta da cena e acrescentou, com uma voz de nojo "E o que você está fazendo com _ela_?"

Nessa hora os Marotos entraram na Sala, rindo e brincando, mas pararam imediatamente ao ver o drama que se desenrolava.

"Acontece que _ela_" falou Potter "tem nome."

Tá, eu esperava algo um pouco mais romântico ou heróico, mas ele me defendeu do mesmo jeito, né?

Mas a Barbie não percebeu a atitude defensora dele e falou, ainda numa voz enjoada (que afinal é a voz dela):

"Sim, mas o que eu quero dizer é: por que perde tempo com ela se você tem a mim?"

Houve um minuto de silencio, todo mundo digerindo as palavras da Loira Aguada. Eu fiquei chocada, mas fui a primeira a falar:

"Por que diferentemente de você, que é uma barbie falante que só sabe pensar e falar de garotos, maquiagem e moda, eu tenho _conteúdo_. Minha cabeça não serve só pra segurar o cabelo, que nem a sua, eu tenho um _cérebro_. Já ouviu falar?."

Os Marotos riram gostosamente. Por que eu tenho a impressão de que eles também não gostam muito dela?

"O que? Como você ousa...?" ela falou, sem fôlego, enquanto eu dava um sorrisinho debochado. "Ti! Defenda-me!" ela gritou. Todo mundo se virou pra ele, esperando sua reação.

E ele me decepcionou um pouco.

"Kirsten... Acho que você poderia se defender sozinha, não?"

OK, ele me decepcionou _muito._

Aí ele se virou pra mim, pegou na minha mão e falou "Venha Lily" bem baixinho. E eu não tive reação pra nada, a não ser me deixar levar.

Já lá fora, me virei meio chateada pra ele, puxando minha mão de volta.

"Ei! Eu acho que ela merecia uma resposta mais elaborada, Potter!"

Ele virou, confuso.

"Que?"

"Pelo amor de Merlin, a guria acha que você é o Super Homem dela e só o que você diz é 'Acho que você poderia se defender sozinha'? Que tipo de namorado egocêntrico você é?"

Ele pareceu realmente confuso, e eu me perguntava "Que diabos você está fazendo, Lily? Você gosta do garoto e ainda manda ele defender a namoradinha (que alias é sua inimiga) _de você_?" Realmente, não tinha muita lógica.

"O que você quer que eu faça?" perguntou ele.

"Bom... seria legal se..." Eu hesitei, e ele pareceu muito interessado. Pensei em falar ' voce terminasse com ela pra ficar comigo!' mas acabei falando "você desse uma resposta melhor! Puxa, eu dei meu melhor na minha resposta e você só fala uma besteira daquelas?"

Ele riu, mas pareceu meio desapontado. E eu pensei "Por que? Ele não podia esperar uma resposta diferente de _mim, _poderia?"

Depois de alguns segundos, eu perguntei:

"Pra onde estamos indo, afinal?"

"Pra cozinha. Eu gosto muito de lá, e eu perdi o jantar."

"Ah, ótimo!" me animei "Eu também perdi, por que... bem..." hesitei, já que eu tinha perdido o jantar por causa dele.

"Bom, estamos quites!" eu falei.

"Como?"

"Você me fez perder meu jantar, mas está me levando pra comer. Estamos quites."

"Não estamos não." Ele retrucou.

"Como?" me espantei.

"Eu também perdi meu jantar. Por sua causa."

Culpada, fiquei em silencio por alguns instantes, mas logo falei, birrenta:

"Quem mandou fazer cara de peixe morto?"

"Quem fez cara de peixe morto?"

"Você, bobo!"

"Quando?"

"Quando você queria que eu saísse." Murmurei. Ele me olhou bem nos olhos e falou:

"Eu nunca iria querer que você saísse. Cada momento que eu passo com você é especial, mesmo quando você só grita o quanto eu sou arrogante e metido."

"Mas você é arrogante e metido." Murmurei, birrenta. Ele revirou os olhos e eu gritei:

"Ei! Isso é meu!"

"E você é minha." Ele respondeu prontamente. Eu corei fortemente e ele mudou de assunto:

"E alias, como é cara de peixe morto?"

Eu ri e respondi:

"Ah, sei lá... É meio assim..." e comecei a fazer caretas, fazendo ele gargalhar.

"Eu definitivamente não fiz essa cara hoje." Ele falou, rindo, quando eu fiz uma cara particularmente estranha. "Eu nunca a faria perto de você, Lily, não ia querer que você me achasse um perdedor."

"Por acaso isso é uma indireta, senhor Potter? Você está insinuando que eu sou uma perdedora, já que fiz essa cara?" desafiei, brincando.

"Na verdade foi bem direta, senhora Potter."

Fiquei confusa por alguns instantes e falei:

"Mas eu não me chamo senhora Potter."

"Mas vai se chamar quando a gente casar." Ele falou, abrindo a porta da cozinha e entrando antes de mim.

Demorei alguns segundos pra absorver aquela informação. Quando meu cérebro terminou de processar, entrei na cozinha atrás dele com um sonoro:

"Eeeeei!"

**N/A:**

**Oi povão!**

**Tudo bom?**

**Olha só...Desculpem, demorei mais do que pretendia pra postar esse capitulo, e olha que já tava pronto...Mas a preguiça e a agenda lotada não deixaram...E meu quase-namorado não me deixa muito tempo livre (nada a ver com o assunto, só pra tirar onda mesmo... ')**

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado das indiretas do Tiago e a troca de amor entre ele e a Lílian...E pra quem tá esperando beijos...Eu já escrevi um selinho básico, mas um beijo digno desse casal ainda não tem previsão...**

_**RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS:**_

**Cecelitxa E. Black: Oi vizinha que não tem o que fazer e por isso deixa uma review na minha fic reclamando que eu não deixo na dela! Flavinha recuperando o fôlego Foi mal, mas eu to meio sem tempo de passar nas suas fics...Sabe como é, pirralha, primeiro ano é complicado...Mas vc sabe que eu te amo!Beijos, e dá um jeito de comentar sempre!**

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe: Eu tbm sou mais o Tiago do que o Sirius...pelo menos a gente sabe que o Tiago é capaz de amar, mas não dá pra acreditar que exista alguém capaz de amarrar o Sirius...Hehehe...Mas tem a desvantagem de que o Tiago está amando, e não temos chance...Que pena, neh...Obrigada pelas reviews e continue comentando!**

**Eowin Symbelmine: Bom, aí está…Espero que goste desse capitulo…Eu achei bem legal, as guerrinhas entre a Lilian e o Tiago o tempo todo...Continue comentando, suas reviews são umas das que mais me animam! Beijos!**

**Rach-Black: Realmente, convenhamos que Lily Evans é melhor do que Anne Jones...Mas minha imaginação para nomes estava em alta no dia que eu escrevi, deu pra notar, neh... Que pena que sua fic tá acabando, ela tá ótima! Continue comentando, é muito bom receber reviews de uma autora boa como vc! Beijinhos!**

**Mah Clarinha: Oi! Nossa, suas reviews são simplesmente ótimas, adoro! E fico muito feliz ao saber que vc gosta da minha fic. Realmente, todas as leitoras entraram em consenso: Anne Jones é um nome horroroso! Mas como não é um nome que vá durar a historia toda, me contentei com o primeiro que pensei mesmo... O Tiago é mesmo perfeito, eu queria um desses pra mim...E ele ainda vai enlouquecer a multidão feminina que lê essa fic...Aguarde...Hehehe...Beijinhos!**

**Tainah: Realmente, essa loucura toda da Lílian é o lado maroto dela, já que ela simplesmente não sai azarando sonserinos nos corredores e coisa e tal... E ela é definitivamente a maior trapalhona da face da terra (ok, nem tanto)...O bom é que ela não se importa muito com as trapalhadas dela...Ela é uma pessoa bem relax e tal...E é o jeito dela de ser: desastrada! Hehehe...e azarada as vezes...Mas pensando bem, ela vai acabar com o Tiago, então no fim ela é bem sortuda... Beijos e continue deixando reviews, adoro seus comentários!**

**Amy Lupin: Realmente, o bilhetinho foi engraçado, eu tentei o possível pra dar pra ver as características de cada Maroto e da própria Lily...Espero que tenha dado! Muito obrigada pelos elogios e continue deixando reviews!**

**Valeu gente! Amo vocês, e desculpem a demora! Até mais!**

**Beijos!**

**Flavinha Greeneye**


	7. Droga, Potter!

Quando eu entrei na cozinha atrás do Potter, fui abordada por elfos que não tinham nada pra fazer, e vi que Potter também estava cercado deles.

'- Bom dia, senhorita Lílian! – falou uma elfa de grandes olhos rosinhas (que Juliet ama).

'- Bem-vinda, senhorita Lílian. – falou um elfo de olhos azuis-arroxeados.

'- Em que posso ser-lhe útil, senhorita Lílian? – disse um elfo de imensos olhos verde-escuro.

'- Olá Lolly, Dixie e Morty. Como vão? – falei, carinhosamente.

Lolly, a de olhos rosa, era uma elfa competente e preocupada, que as vezes parecia ter um pouco de sangue humano nas veias. Dixie, o de olhos azuis/roxos, é um elfo meio velho e caduco. Me divirto horrores com ele, sempre esquecendo as coisas e falando sozinho. E Morty, o elfo de olhos verde-musgo, simplesmente tem uma obsessão por trabalho que eu nunca vi igual. É preocupante, ele não descansa um segundo sequer.

Eu e Juliet costumamos vir na cozinha, e esses três elfos, com o passar do tempo, se tornaram uns amigos, por assim dizer. Acho que possivelmente todos os elfos daqui me conhecem, depois do incidente do bolo de carne (longa história), mas esses três são especiais.

Vi que alguns elfos acompanhavam Potter até uma mesinha para dois e o vi acenando pra mim. Fui até lá, os três elfos me seguindo e falando.

'- ...então, senhorita Lílian, eu disse que ele deveria parar com isso, que ele ia ter um _akaki do coçarao_, mas ele não me ouviu...

'- Ataque do coração. – corrigi Lolly. Morty veio em sua defesa:

'- Mas elfos não têm _atatis çu coxarum,_ senhorita Lílian, e Morty gosta de trabalhar e honrar o professor Dumbledore, a Escola de Hogwarts e seus alunos!

'- Mas você tem que descansar, Morty. – falei, com veemência, desistindo de corrigi-los.

Então Potter se virou pra mim e falou:

'- Não sabia que você conhecia a cozinha.

'- Eu descobri por acaso, no terceiro ano...

'- Ah, ela conhece... – se intrometeu o idoso Dixie. – Ela sempre vem aqui e come toneladas de comida... Não sei como é tão magrinha... – continuou, apertando meu braço.

Lolly o olhou aborrecida, enquanto Potter gargalhava e eu ficava meio sem-graça.

'- É, posso sempre contar com Dixie pra estragar tudo quando eu tento disfarçar... – falei, e Potter riu ainda mais.

'- O de sempre, senhorita? – perguntou o sempre eficiente Morty. Suspirei e falei:

'- E qual seria o de sempre, Morty?

'- Ah, a senhorita é quem escolhe! – ele falou, todo orgulhoso. Definitivamente, Morty só fala as coisas por que acha que é bonito.

'- Então o de sempre, Morty. – falei. Ele pareceu pensar por um segundo e então falou, meio confuso:

'- E qual é o de sempre, senhorita?

Potter riu e dessa vez, me juntei a ele.

'- Lolly, traz qualquer coisa que encha o estômago, sim?

'- Claro, senhorita, é pra já! – se intrometeu Morty. Depois de pensar mais um pouco, ele falou:

'- O que é um estômago, senhorita?

Ainda bem que Lolly saiu o puxando. Não acho que ela saiba o que seja um estômago, mas tenho certeza de que vai trazer alguma coisa boa.

'- Como descobriu a cozinha? – perguntou Potter.

'- Ah, bem... – falei, embaraçada. – Sabe, um dia eu não consegui dormir por que... bem, eu estava _morta de fome._ Aí eu acordei Juliet e falei isso pra ela. E ela sugeriu que fôssemos na McGonagall perguntar se ela tinha algum Feijaozinho de Todos os Sabores guardado. Juliet nunca foi uma boa criadora de planos no meio da noite... – ponderei, ao que Potter riu. – E eu nunca penso direito com fome ou com sono, então eu topei. Aí a gente desceu e ouvimos umas risadinhas. Que vinham de você e de seus amigos. Despertamos na hora e seguimos vocês. E foi pra cá que vocês vieram. Esperamos mais ou menos uma hora pra vocês saírem e entramos em seguida. Acho que nunca fiz um assalto à geladeira tão proveitoso...

'- E como foi proveitoso! – se intrometeu Dixie, relembrando. – As senhoritas explodiram um fogão e a cozinha ficou toda cheia de bolo de carne. Arnold, o chefe da cozinha, vocês sabem, quis proibir a entrada das senhoritas na hora, mas como elas foram prestativas e nos ajudaram com a organização e ainda fizeram o café-da-manhã do dia seguinte, Arnold não teve como bani-las. Prnicipalmente depois da conversa secreta que as senhoritas tiveram no escritório dele. Confesso que nunca vi Arnold tão serio e ameaçado com depois daquela conversa.

Potter olhava pra mim inquisidor. Eu me defendi:

'- Eu não fiz nada, juro! Ele só precisava de uma boa história comovente para amolecer aquele coração de pedra.

Potter riu e continuamos conversando, contando com as intromissões pedantes de Dixie, e logo Lolly e Marin se juntaram a nós, com a comida (deliciosa, devo dizer).

Já era bem tarde quando finalmente saímos da cozinha.

'- ...E no outro dia ele nem ao menos lembrava do que tínhamos feito. – Potter ia contando uma história realmente engraçada, sobre o que tinham feito com o Pettigrew um dia desses. Eu me controlei para não cair na gargalhada e ainda tentava ralhar com ele:

'- Mas pobrezinho! E eu achando que você só azara primeiranistas e sonserinos... Nem seus próprios amigos escapam!

'- Mas eu nunca azararia você, Lílian. – ele falou, sério, parando de andar e me olhando nos olhos. Céus, que garota não se derreteria ao ouvir aquilo? E então eu me dei conta: ele estava me ganhando. Estava conseguindo me colocar na palma da mão, exatamente onde ele tinha todas as garotas desse colégio idiota. Eu, que sempre resisti ao máximo cair em seus encantos, suas provocações e seus charmes baratos, estava indo parar exatamente onde tanto lutei pra não estar.

Na hora em que me dei conta disso, parei de sorrir e falei, bem séria:

'- Olha, Potter, hoje, agora, na cozinha, foi bem legal, a gente se divertiu e eu gostei. Não estrague tudo me tratando como qualquer umazinha, que ri das suas piadas só por que são suas, que se vestem como você quer que se vistam, que falam o que você quer ouvir, tá legal? Porque eu simplesmente não sou assim. Boa-noite.

E antes que ele pudesse me impedir, eu subi as escadas para o dormitório feminino, pois a essa altura já estávamos no Salão Comunal. Entrei no dormitório, fechei a porta atrás de mim e não consegui me conter: simplesmente encostei nela e fui escorregando até o chão, correndo as mãos pelos cabelos. Droga, Potter!

N/A: Capítulo mínimo, eu sei...desculpem, não joguem pedras! Mas é que eu quero que entendam que agora a Lílian vai mostrar um pouco mais de resistência, por que ela já tava se entregando rápido demais. Mas apesar de tudo, o universo conspira contra ela e ela terá de aturar o Potter mais do que nunca. Me aguardem... Lílian Evans ainda vai sofrer nas mãos de Tiago Potter...E o recíproco também é verdade...

**Bom, espero que não fiquem muito chateados com o tamanho do capitulo, mas eu vou tentar escrever o próximo maior, e vou posta-lo mais rápido. E a nossa ruivinha vai estressar e fazer as coisas sem pensar duas vezes...Aí já viu,neh...**

**Um trecho do próximo capitulo:**

"_Estava andando sem rumo, quando de repente, ouvi alguém gritar: _

_'- Ei Evans!_

_Virei-me e deparei-me com Malfoy. Com uma dorzinha no coração, ignorei-o e virei de volta. Não estava com paciência pra isso hoje. Mas ele não ia deixar passar._

_'- Sua sangue-ruim, estou falando com você! Não me ignore, não dá pra fugir do passado pra sempre!"_

Já viram, neh...se o Malfoy tá no pedaço a coisa fica feia...

_RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS:_

Luh Black: Cara, to adorando "Voce é irritante, James Potter", mas acho que os capítulos podiam ser maiores (olha quem fala...) Obrigada pelos elogios e continue lendo e comentando!

Camila-sama: Sua fic é muito divertida! Que bom que teve tempo de ler a minha e ainda gostou! Geralmente o povo reclama pedindo capítulos maiores, mas foi ótimo você dizendo que são bons por serem 'curto, diretos e divertidos'. Beijos e continue acompanhando!

Cecelitxa E. Black: Thanks pelo comentário!(apesar d q eu tava do seu lado qdo vc escreveu)...Que pena que o Nana foi aprovado...Pq eu vou acabar com ele...Depois eu te conto direito.Beijos!

Mazinha Black: Nossa, cheguei a corar aqui em casa qdo li sua review. Serio que vc gostou tanto assim da minha fic? Como pode...Flavinha pensativa Obrigada! Continue acompanhando e espero que goste! Beijos!

Tainah: Realmente, estar apaixonada por um Maroto deixou o cérebro da Lily com sobrecarga... Mas daqui a pouco ela 'acorda'...No prox capitulo vão acontecer coisas que vão deixar ela mais esperta, e o Tiago mais apaixonado. Muito obrigada pela review, amei muito! Beijos e continue lendo e comentando!

Rach Black: Realmente, a Lils tah muuuuito devagar por causa dessa historia toda, mas eu estou escrevendo uns acontecimentos que vão acordar essa menina pra vida. Estou esperando as atualizações! Beijos!

**Beijinhos e deixem reviews! Mínimo de 7 reviews pro prox capitulo!**

**Flavinha Greeneye**


	8. Malfoy

Pode-se deduzir que eu não acordei com o melhor dos humores no outro dia, não é? E estava decidida a evitar o Potter o máximo possível.

Levantei com preguiça e tomei um banho, acabando com todo o sono que ainda restava. Eu queria poder matar as aulas de hoje, mas eu sou uma Grifinória, não posso ficar fugindo assim. Tenho que encarar as coisas de frente.

Desci terminando de prender meu cabelo num rabo alto, deixando a franja lisa de fora, sentindo o cabelo balançar alegremente. No meio da escada, empaquei: tinha visto uma cabeça morena de cabelos bagunçados. No mesmo momento, ele me olhou. Então senti um cheiro enjoativo invadir meus pulmões e a Barbie passou balançando o cabelo quase branco dela. Num dia normal, eu teria começado a tossir e berrado que estava me afogando num cheiro de gambá, mas hoje obviamente não era um dia normal. Terminei de descer as escadas, desviando meus olhos da cena de sucção que Potter e Barbie tinham começado.

Hoje parecia um daqueles dias em que nada aconteceria, pensei, sem saber o quanto estava enganada.

Passei pelas duas primeiras aulas da manhã sem nada que contradissesse minha predição de dia monótono. Porem, quando estava me encaminhando para a terceira aula antes do almoço, um pouco adiantada, ouvi alguém gritar:

'- Ei, Evans!

Virei e vi que era Malfoy, com um sorrisinho sarcástico e sem seus gorilas ao seu lado. Virei de volta e voltei a andar.

'- Evans, eu estou falando com você! – ele vociferou.

'- E eu não quero falar com você. – berrei de volta, ainda andando.

Então Malfoy falou uma coisa que me fez parar:

'- Não dá pra fugir sempre, sabia Evans? Uma hora você vai ter que se virar e encarar seu passado.

Ele viu que tinha me afetado e continuou:

'- Por que não dá pra fugir do seu passado. Por mais rápido que você corra, ele estará sempre bem atrás de você.

Sim, ele estava completamente certo. Mas não deixe que isso mude sua opinião sobre ele. Até mesmo um relógio parado está certo duas vezes ao dia, como dizem.

'- Eu pensei que os Grifinórios não fugissem... – ele falou, com uma voz venenosa.

Com um sorriso, lembrei das minhas próprias palavras... _"eu sou uma Grifinória, não posso ficar fugindo assim."_

'- Tenho que encarar as coisas de frente. – murmurei, com um sorriso, me virando.

Vi que surpreendi Malfoy, mas ele não deixou-se demonstrar por muito tempo.

'- Ah, agora você vai tomar coragem na cara e tentar salvar sua reputação? Saiba que ela já está acabada, Evans. Já era. O que você fez não tem volta, já era, não dá pra mudar.

'- Você está se tornando repetitivo, Malfoy. – falei. – E você tem razão. Eu não posso ficar fugindo do meu passado, tenho que encara-lo. E veja só que azar o seu: _você é o meu passado._

'- Não tenho medo de você, sangue-ruim. – ele falou num sussurro, puxando a varinha.

'- Pois devia. – murmurei, puxando a minha varinha também.

Depois disso, Malfoy fez um movimento com a varinha dele e eu vi uma faixa de luz sair dela na minha direção, parecendo uma foice. Mas fui rápida e ergui a minha varinha, conjurando um feitiço de proteção.

Então desci minha varinha num gesto determinado e um feixe de luz prateada percorreu do teto ao chão, atingindo Malfoy. Feliz, comecei a pular e gritar "Ganhei, ganhei!".

OK, isso não é verdade. Essa parte de pular e gritar, quero dizer. Mas enfim. Malfoy levantou com um pouco de dificuldade e eu cometi um erro: achei que ele estaria... indisposto pra continuar lutando. Mas aparentemente nada impede um Malfoy de azarar ruivas vindas de famílias trouxas. Então, amaldiçoado por essa mania, ele ergueu a varinha e fez um gesto brusco. Dessa vez o que saiu da varinha foi uma enorme bola de luz, bem na minha direção. Não tive tempo de me defender, e no segundo seguinte, senti minhas costas chocando-se na parede. _Espero que seja daquelas dores que a gente só sente depois, tomara, tomara..._, eu rezava, mas não era. No momento em que ouvi uns ossinhos básicos se partindo, uma dor alucinante me fez quase gritar. _Quase_, pois eu não daria esse prazer ao Malfoy. Com muita dificuldade, me levantei e dessa vez foi ele quem cometeu o erro: ele se distraiu.

Fiquei surpresa, porque ele parecia estar conversando sozinho, mas então vi que ele estava era discutindo. _Com os Marotos!_

Enfim, não desperdicei minha chance de qualquer forma: com um grito, chamei a atenção de Malfoy (e de todos eles). Quando ele olhou, fiz um gesto com minha varinha, e dessa vez caprichei. Um grosso e enorme jato de luz roxa saiu de sua ponta e atingiu Malfoy em cheio, fazendo-o bater com força em um armário, que logo caiu em cima dele.

'- É covardia se aproveitar da dispersão do inimigo pra lançar feitiços! – berrei, mesmo sabendo que ele não ouviria. Então tudo escureceu e meus joelhos ficaram fracos. A última coisa que lembro de ter visto antes de tudo escurecer foram os Marotos correndo em minha direção e um armário caído lá atrás se mexendo para dar passagem a um Malfoy semi-soterrado.

OK, exagero, eu não cheguei a desmaiar, só cai. Mas essa 'última visão' realmente é verdade. Fraca, vi sobre os ombros de Black e Pettigrew Malfoy se levantar e erguer a varinha. _Merda,_ pensei, _por que sempre eu?_

Aparentemente eu estava fardada a ensinar boas maneiras ao Malfoy e a salvar vidas por aí, então me ergui um pouco e apontei minha varinha para Malfoy. Vi-o ficar pálido e as cabeças dos quatro Marotos a minha volta se viraram.

'- Dartium Versh. – sussurrei, e um feixe dançante de luz rosa saiu da minha varinha e foi voando até Malfoy, que o encarava temeroso. De repente, quando aquela cobra já pensava que a magia era só a luzinha fofa mesmo, o fio de luz rosa ficou preto e cresceu pelo menos trinta vezes, tomando a forma de um monstro enorme, que abriu a boca na direção da cabeça de Malfoy. Ele fez uma cara de pavor hilária e saiu correndo o mais rápido que podia depois de eu ter dado uma lição nele (o que não era lá muito rápido).

Ouvi as gargalhadas dos Marotos enquanto a luz virava uma fumaça e se dispersava. Sorri, pois estava sem forças para rir, e aí sim, desmaiei...

**N/A:**

**Horrível? Sim. Pequeno? Sim. Engraçado? Não.**

**Realmente, desculpem! Fiz vcs esperarem tanto por um capitulo precário, no mínimo. Mas eu tive tantos bloqueios com esse capitulo... Primeiro eu o escrevi com mais acontecimentos do que isso, mas odiei. Então reescrevi essa versão com o que mais importa, que é a briga com o Malfoy. Eu diria que a Lílian podia mais, e que se eu tivesse mais inspiração e tempo, o Malfoy sairia semi-morto e...bom, semi-nu também... xP**

**No próximo capitulo, vcs vão descobrir o que a Lílian e o Malfoy queriam dizer com 'enfrentar o passado' e 'meu passado é vc'. E os Marotos também.**

**E depois disso, vai ter mais um capitulo doidinho, e então um capitulo que já tá escrito e que ficou muito fofo na minha opinião, e eu só to esperando a oportunidade de usa-lo.**

**Então, por favor comentem, e principalmente, dêem sugestões! Serão bem-vindas, garanto!**

**Flavinha Greeneye**

**PS: Acharam que eu tinha esquecido de responder as reviews, não é?**

**Nunca, são as coisas mais empolgantes da minha vida!xD**

**Então, aí vão:**

Camila-sama: Oi! Hehehe...realmente, axu q os dois tem q sofrer! E convenhamos, como ela não vai sofrer com um Tiago desses do lado, soh esperando ela atacar? Ou as vezes nem esperando, neh...Hhauhauhauh!Continue lendo e comentando xP! Beijinhus!

Mazinha Black: se vc vê tds os dias se tem capitulo novo, vc se decepcionou por vários dias seguidos, neh?S q horror! Desculpe te fazer esperar! Q bom que gosta da fic! Estou tentando fazer a Lílian se meter em mais trapalhadas (coitada), então continue lendo! Beijus!

Anny: Esse passado vcs vão descobrir logo logo...e aquele cara gostoso também já vai aparecer de novo...Confusão a vista...Hehehe, continue lendo! Beijinhos e obrigada pelos elogios!xD

Cecelitxa E. Black: oi! Desculpa, mas as fics q vc vai betar (plural, sentiu,neh?) não estão a caminho ainda E não, não tinha salvação mesmo...Tanto q já acabou (se vc não sabe do q eu to falando,leia sua ultima review nessa fic...não sei d q historia vc se refere nela, mas mesmo assim...) Thanks pelos coments (mesmo inúteis – brincadeira!) Beijus!

Tatymoluka: Poxa, no começo eu não planejava ninguém pra Juliet não...mas pode ateh ser...Se tiver alguma sugestão, pode me dizer, que eu prometo que penso com carinho! Q bom q gostou, desculpe o atraso secular Continue lendo e comentando! Beijos!

Eowin Symbelmine: Cada vez melhor? Brigada! Adoro seus comentários, sabia? E o Malfoy ainda não deu muito uma de gostosão, mas ainda vai dar...Aguarde...Hehehe...Realmente, com os Malfoys no meio, as coisas ficam perigosas...Continue comentando! Beijos!

Luh Black: Brigada Luh! Q bom, uma leitora fiel Continue comentando também, tah? E não abandone sua fic! Beijos!

Rach Black: Eu li o ultimo cap d FddS e o epílogo, mas acho q soh deixei review em um dos dois...Depois eu checo. Realmente, a Lílian tava muito cabeça de vento, mas agora ela acorda! xD Beijinhos, e comenta!P

aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe: Também axo q a Lily não resiste ao Potter, ninguém resiste! Ele eh mesmo perfeito! Mas eu não deixo d gostar da Lil soh pq ela pegou a sorte grande (e que sorte, hein!) Hehehe...continue lendo e comentando! Beijos!

Mah Clarinha: **Resposta pro cap 6:** o Tiago bem que podia ter feito mais do q simplesmente puxar a Lílian do salão, mas já tá de bom tamanho... Hehehe...E eu adoro suas reviews, mesmo não entendendo com q propósito vc lê fics como as minhas se tem outras por ai como as suas...

**Resposta pro cap 7:** Lendo atrasada, neh? Hehehe, td bem! O Morty eh mt fofo mesmo, e ainda vai aparecer mais! Ele e o Dixie no mesmo capitulo coooom...Sirius Black! Imagina!

Tainah: Q fofo, vc lê meu cap duas vezes soh pq esqceu d comentar! Nem eu leio meus caps duas vezes! (mentira, leio sim /) Realmente, soh a Lil pra fazer BOLO DE CARNE umas três da manha! E o Tiago precisava ouvir umas verdades...ou não...na verdade, a Lílian precisava dizer umas verdades pra acordar...Estranho,neh? Mas ela eh doida mesmo! Continue lendo! Bjus!

Má Evans: Imagina, não tem problema não deixar review desde q vc leia e faça mais capitlos dedicados a mim Brincadeirinha! Q bom q gosta da minha fic! E eu entendo esse negocio d falta d tempo! Eu tbm tenho sofrido disso! Pra vc ver qdo postei o capitulo! Bom, continue lendo! Bjus! (e atualiza logo "HUH" – a sigla pra sua fic )


	9. Malfoy versao 2

**N/A: Sim, uma N/A no começo do capitulo. Sabem o que é? Eu estava lendo as reviews do capitulo passado (muito obrigada xD) e vi que um monte de gente falou que eu devia ter postado a versão do capitulo 8 que era cheia de outros acontecimentos mas que eu não tinha gostado. Então resolvi postar essa versão aqui, a pedido de vocês. Ela é bem mais cheia, mas quando você ler você vai pensar "Ei, eu já li isso!". Essa é a parte, a única, que eu preservei no outro capitulo. Mas outros fatos, como a conversa entre a Lily e o Tiago no fim ou a vingancinha do Pirraça (hauhauahua...morram de curiosidade...ou leiam o capitulo, vocês decidem x/) ainda vão aparecer em outros capítulos, só que melhor escritos e talvez mais cheios de coisas. Ou seja, isso é como um bônus, mas se você não ler, não vai perder nada, porque ainda vai aparecer mais ou menos a mesma coisa. Confuso? Qualquer coisa aproveita e me manda uma review que eu explico depois xP**

**Beijos e boa leitura!**

**Flavinha Greeneye**

**Maluca, eu!**

_by Flavinha Greeneye _

Bom, meu diário, quando acordei no outro dia, não estava com o melhor dos humores. Tomei um banho e vesti a saia pregada chumbo e a camisa branca do uniforme. Pus minha capa e coloquei a gravata, mal amarrada. Fui descendo as escadas, prendendo o cabelo, e vi Potter lá embaixo, sentado em uma das poltronas, esperando alguém. Paralisei na hora e ele virou o rosto pra mim. Então um cheiro enjoativo e horroroso invadiu minhas narinas e a Barbie passou arrogantemente, balançando os cabelos loiros lisos. Chegando perto dele, ela se abaixou e começaram aquele ritual de sucção. Eu não tinha que ver aquilo, portanto terminei de descer as escadas e sai do Salão.

Fui sozinha tomar o café-da-manhã. Uns quinze minutos depois Remo se juntou a mim e ficamos conversando. Um tempinho depois Sirius e Pettigrew chegaram e sentaram conosco, e me senti um pouco excluída da conversa. Logo, porem, Juliet chegou pra me salvar e perguntar o que tinha acontecido ontem. Baixinho, resumi pra ela como tinha sido legal no começo e desagradável agora de manhã.

Faltando uns 10 minutos para o começo das aulas, me levantei, chateada. Meu dia estava sendo uma droga. Juliet ainda estava comendo, então eu disse que ela não se incomodasse, eu tinha que ir ao corujal.

Bom, eu não fui ao Corujal. Na metade do caminho me dei conta de que não tinha ninguém pra mandar cartas. Então mudei de direção e fui pra aula. Era Poções. Fácil e entediante, eu já sabia tudo o que estava sendo dito. Ainda entediada, comecei a me encaminhar para a segunda aula, convencida de que seria um dos dias mais inúteis da minha vida. Não sabia como estava enganada.

Mal cruzei a primeira esquina, me encaminhando para a aula de Feitiços, vi Pirraça tacando um monte de bolas deformadas pretas no Potter, que tentava se defender da melhor forma possível. Levada pelo impulso, ergui minha varinha e gritei "Impedimenta". Pirraça congelou no ar e Potter descobriu a cabeça para olhar quem o tinha salvo. Ele começou a sorrir pra mim e se endiretou.

'- Ah, Lily, obrigado, não sei o que deu no Pirraça, eu não...

Mas eu ergui novamente a varinha e fiz o balde com as estranhas bolas de Pirraça caírem em cima do Potter. Surpreso, ele mal teve tempo de escapar, mas com os reflexos do Quadribol ele se livrou da maior parte delas. Com raiva por não tê-lo acertado, desfiz o feitiço de Pirraça. Este logo foi pra cima de Potter, aproveitando a surpresa dele e jogando mais bolas pretas. Sorri maldosamente e continuei andando.

'Bom,' pensei, 'ao menos alguma coisa aconteceu.'

Assisti ao resto das aulas e fui almoçar. Acabei logo e como ainda faltava tempo para a próxima aula, resolvi dar uma volta no castelo. Estava andando sem rumo, quando de repente, ouvi alguém gritar:

'- Ei Evans!

Virei-me e deparei-me com Malfoy. Com uma dorzinha no coração, ignorei-o e virei de volta. Não estava com paciência pra isso hoje. Mas ele não ia deixar passar.

'- Sua sangue-ruim, estou falando com você! Não me ignore, não dá pra fugir do passado pra sempre!

Hesitei, mas continuei andando. Infelizmente ele viu que tinha me atingido e continuou gritando:

'- Medrosa como é, não sei como foi parar na Grifinória. Tem medo de encarar seu próprio passado. Mas ele sempre estará atrás de você, não importa o quanto fuja!

Droga, pensei, ele estava certo. Me controlando, virei e falei:

'- Eu não fujo de nada, Malfoy. Simplesmente há coisas que é melhor esquecer e passar por cima.

Eu ia continuar andando quando ele falou:

'- Esquecer é uma forma de não encarar, Evans. Pensei que fosse uma grifinória. Mas é só uma mimada sangue-ruim, que precisa que seu pricipezinho Potter te proteja. Mas disso não há como fugir, Evans. Seu passado faz parte de você, e você não pode escapar. A vergonha está estampada na sua história e você nem ao mesmo tem coragem de encara-lo. Você nem ao menos tem coragem de _me_ encarar!

Calmamente e decidida, me virei, apesar de a raiva estar correndo em minhas veias.

'- Tem razão, Malfoy. Tem toda a razão. Está na hora de encarar a realidade e meu passado pra poder seguir em frente em paz. Mas olha só que azar. Você é o meu passado. E sabe muito bem disso.

Antes que Malfoy respondesse, puxei minha varinha e apontei pra ele, enquanto andava em sua direção. Por um momento, vi um medo e aflição no rosto de Malfoy que nunca tinha visto. Então ele se recompôs e falou:

'- Olha lá o que vai fazer, sangue-ruim. Eu não terei duvidas ao te machucar, e não tem pra onde correr hoje. – ele sussurrou, venenoso.

'- Não se preocupe, - sussurrei de volta, cerrando os olhos – eu não vou fugir. Mas você vai desejar que eu fuja.

Então ele puxou a varinha e com um movimento, uma onda de luz preta saiu dela, na minha direção. Mas eu conheço Malfoy, e já estava pronta. Meu feitiço protetor impediu sem problemas o feitiço de Malfoy. Rapidamente, ergui minha varinha e cortei o ar com ela, fazendo sair um raio de luz branca, que atingiu Malfoy no braço, rasgando suas vestes e abrindo um corte. Ponto pra mim.

Mas não tive muito tempo para me vangloriar, pois ele, furioso, ergueu a varinha e dela saiu uma enorme bola de luz esverdeada que me atingiu na canela. Gritei de dor, realmente alto. Foi como se tivessem colocado um elefante em cima dela e estivessem esmigalhando todos os meus ossos.

Agora eu é que estava furiosa e ele distraído. Com um rápido golpe de varinha, joguei-o longe. Malfoy bateu em um armário com força e caiu no chão em seguida. Mal tive tempo para pensar quando o armário lentamente caiu sobre ele.

Cansada, deixei-me cair no chão, segurando dolorosamente minha canela esquerda. Foi então que senti alguém se abaixando ao meu lado. Levantei os olhos e vi Potter. Ótimo, era só o que me faltava.

Ele analisou minha perna e perguntou:

'- Você está bem?

'- Claro, Potter, maravilhosamente bem. Só faltava você pra completar minha felicidade e bem-estar. E uma torcida organizada vestida de amarelo, talvez. – falei, sarcasticamente, com a voz embargada. Mas aquele Coisa me ignorou e de repente, sem aviso prévio nem documentação em três vias, ele me pegou no colo.

'- Potter, o que pensa que está fazendo!

'- Te levando pra Ala Hospitalar no colo, se você não notou. – ele falou sarcástico.

'- Eu não sou obtusa que nem a sua loira aguada, seu idiota. Mas se você pensa que pode simplesmente me pegar no colo quando dá na telha, tá muito enganado. – falei, muito brava.

E então simplesmente reuni toda minha força e dei um impulso, pulando do colo dele. Quando aterrisei, segurei um grito de dor e comecei a andar, com certa dificuldade. Surpreso e, pelo que pude perceber, bravo, Potter me segui e falou:

'- Você está louca, Evans? Você não pode andar até a Ala Hospitalar. É três pisos abaixo de onde estamos.

'- É? – perguntei, incerta. Não fazia idéia de onde estávamos. Potter aproveitou meu momento de reflexão e me pegou pelas pernas, me jogando em suas costas. Dei um grito e comecei a soca-lo.

'- Me ponha no chão, seu imbecil! Retardado, idiota, mula, estúpido, babaca, ridículo!

'- Obrigado, são seus olhos. – falou Potter, num falso tom de modéstia. Então eu notei como estava sendo chata. Afinal, agora começava a reconhecer os quadros e lugar, e estávamos realmente longe da Ala Hospitalar. Eu nunca chegaria lá sozinha, e ainda estava o atrapalhando.

Parei de me espernear, mas continuei emburrada. No momento que reconheci o corredor onde se encontra a Ala Hospitalar, falei, tentando me soltar:

'- Ok, Potter, chegamos. Daqui eu me viro, pode me soltar.

Mas quem disse que ele me ouviu? Simplesmente me ignorou e continuou, só me largando numa cama na Ala Hospitalar.

'- Tá legal, Potter, pode ir. Já estou em segurança. – falei, quando Madame Ponfrey entrou e começou a me tratar, mas Potter não se moveu. Depois de me dar uma poção vermelho sangue por fora e violeta no meio, a enfermeira saiu e nos deixou sozinhos.

'- Obrigada, Potter. – murmurei, meio a contragosto. – Mas pode ir agora, não há mais nada que você possa fazer.

'- De nada. – ele falou, me olhando nos olhos, sorrindo encantadoramente. – Mas eu não vou sair daqui, se é isso mesmo o que você quer. Sinto muito. Ficarei até você dormir.

O encarei atônita por alguns segundos, vendo a beleza daquele deus grego. Nossa, como ele ficava sexy me olhando daquele jeito serio e preocupado. Preocupado? Comigo? Por que ele se preocuparia comigo? Quero dizer, a gente se preocupa com quem a gente gosta, com quem a gente se importa. Mas eu não era só mais uma na longa lista de meninas que babam por ele? Fora o detalhe de ser a primeira a rejeita-lo. Então, eu não era um desafio para o mimado garoto Potter? Seria mesmo aquilo nos olhos dele preocupação? E mais...

'- Comigo? – externei meus pensamentos. Então me dei conta da burrada que tinha acabado de fazer. Droga, na hora que ele diz que vai ficar até eu dormir, eu pergunto "comigo?"! Céus!

Ele me olhou confuso e eu me senti ficando vermelha. Gaguejei:

'- Nã-não foi isso disse... Quero dizer, não quis dizer... Quer dizer, não foi com você que estava falando... Digo, era, mas não era... Eu... Bem...

Então ele riu. O encarei atônita de novo e falei:

'- Do que está rindo?

'- De você, toda desajeitada por causa de uma besteirinha...

'- É incrível como você tem capacidade de rir sempre. – murmurei. – Você ri de tudo! A vida deve ser uma grande piada pra você, né Potter? – falei, amargurada por pensar que eu devo ser um motivo de riso pra ele... "A Evans, a besta certinha que está caindo no meu charme pensando que eu realmente gosto dela..."

Ele parou de rir e falou:

'- É, eu realmente rio de tudo que acontece. Por que se a gente não rir, nada se aproveita dos momentos. Se a gente não ri, só nos resta chorar.

Aí ele pareceu meio decepcionado e saiu da Ala Hospitalar, me deixando sozinha pra pensar naquilo tudo... É sempre uma péssima idéia me deixar sozinha refletindo...


	10. Merlin não ajuda!

Maluca, eu!

_by Flavinha Greeneye_

Quando acordei, vi que estava em um sofá no Salão Comunal. Minha cabeça doía e eu ouvia pessoas conversando a minha volta. Uma voz de homem, que reconheci ser de Sirius Black, dizia:

'- A gente não tinha visto que ela estava lá.

Então uma voz feminina, que notei ser de Juliet, falou exasperada:

'- Como não viram! É simplesmente impossível não notar os cabelos vermelhos da Lílian!

Obrigada pela parte que me toca, pensei. Então Potter falou, logo acima de mim:

'- Parece que Malfoy tinha acabado de azara-la, porque ela levantou do chão.

'- Com a varinha na mão, o que significa que eles estavam duelando. – ouvi Remo falar.

Isso aí, Sherlock, pensei.

'- Mas porque a Lílian duelaria com Malfoy? – ouvi a voz de Sarah, preocupada. – Ela nunca se deixa levar pelas provocações dele!

É, mas dessa vez ele foi longe demais, pensei. Minha cabeça estava começando a clarear, e eu comecei a sentir que poderia dar a graça da minha presença naquela conversa. E foi o que fiz.

'- Bom, alguém deveria ter avisado Malfoy que ruivas são imprevisíveis.

Vi que todos me olhavam surpresos, enquanto eu me levantava devagar de onde eu estava (que só então notei ser o colo do Potter) e sentava-me (conseqüentemente, ao seu lado).

'- Lílian! – exclamou Juliet. – Merlin, que bom que está bem!

'- É, é preciso de mais de um sonserino pra me derrubar. – falei, massageando a cabeça de leve.

'- Com a nossa ajuda. – falou Sirius. - Se não tivéssemos distraído Malfoy, você não teria vencido e ele teria acabado com você.

Notei que Juliet e Potter o olharam como que avisando 'não fale isso se tem amor à vida', mas o resto olhava pra mim. Virei os olhos semicerrados para Black e falei:

'- Primeiro, Black, vocês não ajudaram em absolutamente nada. Como eu já disse, um sonserino, principalmente o Malfoy, não me amedronta. Depois que, como eu mesma disse pra ele, eu sou uma pessoa decente, não azaro ninguém em um momento em que ela não pode se defender, apesar de que imagino que você não tenha nenhum problema com isso, levando em consideração que azara qualquer um que não esteja em condições de revidar. Em outras palavras, eu não sou covarde como você.

OK, admito que peguei pesado, mas ei, eu tinha acabado de quase morrer nas mãos sujas de um loiro aguado que provavelmente estava agora escrevendo pro papai vir salvar ele, logo depois de ter desinfetado a mão com inseticida! Ou qualquer outra coisa.

Então, podemos chegar à conclusão de que eu não estava no meu estado normal. Se é que eu já estive algum dia. Mas prossigamos...

Então, de repente e repentinamente (uau!), Juliet se jogou no meu pescoço, me afundando no sofá.

'- Que bom que você já está normal! Graças a Merlin!

Rindo, tirei ela de cima de mim delicadamente. Mais um pouquinho de conversa mole, todos falando que estavam felizes por eu já estar normal de novo, começou a inquisição que eu sabia que viria.

'- Lils... Você estava... Duelando com o Malfoy? – foi Remo quem começou.

'- Não, Remo, estávamos fazendo purê de batatas, você não notou? – falei, arregalando os olhos candidamente.

Remo revirou os olhos e Juliet perguntou:

'- Mas por que, Lils? Quero dizer, o que ele falou dessa vez que foi pior do que das outras?

Eu olhei pros meus sapatos, pensando "bom, ele estava sem os capangas dele, o corredor estava deserto, ele achou legal trazer uns assuntos desagradáveis à tona, aproveitando isso, eu fiquei impaciente e a gente acabou brigando." Mas respondi:

'- Ele... Me perguntou se eu sabia onde estava o gatinho dele, a Marie, aí eu disse que tinha alergia a gatos, mas infelizmente eu estou gripada, então eu espirrei, então ele disse que eu estava com o angorá dele, mas eu disse que não e começamos a duelar.

Todos me encararam por um segundo, então Sirius falou:

'- Certo, mas e a versão verdadeira?

Olhei pra ele espantada. Desde quando Black era tão esperto?

'- Marie não é nome de gato. – ele justificou, ante meu espanto. Ah, certo, esqueça o negocio de esperto então.

'- Lils, o que foi? – Sarah perguntou. Tentei ganhar tempo enquanto inventava outra historia, mas me dei conta de que iria sair outra coisa absurda. Oh céus. Então era isso!

'- Merlin! – gritei, assustando-os. – Malfoy me enfeitiçou, me azarou alias! Ele tirou a minha capacidade de inventar historias convincentes em ocasiões de pressão! O que serei eu sem essa minha habilidade?

Juliet foi a escolhida pra me dizer, enquanto eu dramaticamente enterrava meu rosto nas mãos:

'- Lils... Você nunca teve essa habilidade.

Ah, então era por isso. Certo.

'- Ótimo! – ergui meu rosto, assustando-os de novo. É melhor eu arranjar um espelho o quanto antes, creio eu. – Eu conto. Malfoy e eu tivemos um caso, e era disso que ele estava falando que me fez azará-lo e começarmos a duelar.

Houve um instante de choque. Então os Marotos explodiram numa gargalhada. Sarah estava absorta em pensamentos e Juliet ficou brava:

'- Lils, já dissemos que você não tem essa capacidade!

'- Mas é verdade! – falei, olhando-a nos olhos. Então Sarah deu um cutucão nela e cochichou alguma coisa. Sarah era bem sensível e tal, então imagino que ela tenha lembrado da minha promessa e do meu encontro no quarto ano. Sabe, a promessa "homem-não-presta-nunca-mais-vou-chorar-por-um".

Os Marotos ainda riam, mas Sarah e Juliet me olhavam, sérias e até com pena, procurando com os olhos uma confirmação. Quando balancei minha cabeça positivamente devagar, as duas pularam em meu pescoço, murmurando coisas do tipo "Não fique assim", "Não acredito", "Desculpe nunca ter descoberto" e por aí vai. Então os Marotos viram isso e foram parando de rir. Quando consegui me soltar das meninas, senti os olhos cheios d'água. Olhei para as caras espantadas dos meninos, e até um pouco de magoa na cara de Potter. Isso me fez explicar tudo, tim tim por tim tim, desejando consertar aquele mal-entendido.

'- Bem... Dessa vez é verdade. – murmurei. Viram como eu sou boa em consertar mal-entendidos? Deve ser um dom vindo diretamente da padaria da esquina. Não que Hogwarts tenha padarias nas esquinas, mas você me entendeu.

'- Como... Como assim? – perguntou Remo, chocado. – Vocês tiveram um caso?

'- Não! – me apressei a dizer, ou melhor, berrar. – Claro que não.

'- Então o que foi? – Potter usou um tom de voz meio frio. Suspirei e comecei a explicar.

'- No quarto ano, Malfoy me chamou pra sair. Muita gente ficou sabendo, alias. Mas quase ninguém deu importância, e arrisco a dizer que só ele, da Sonserina inteira, lembra disso. Bem, nós fomos a Hogsmeade e passamos o dia juntos. Eu realmente não sabia que ele era tão ruim. Ou talvez soubesse, mas não acreditava, já que ele tinha virado um anjo comigo. E eu estava muito a fim dele. – os punhos de Potter se fecharam, sabe, aquela posição de luta. Ai, Merlin, dai-me forças... - Então nós nos beijamos. – os punhos se cravaram mais, mesmo eu achando impossível. Merlin, por favor... – E aí ele começou a passar a mão na minha coxa, subindo a minha saia. – ia começar a sangrar. Merlin, anda logo, faz favor! – Mas eu dei um tapa na mão dele. – o aperto ia afrouxando. Obrigada, Merlin. Apesar de não ter feito nada. – Então Malfoy me agarrou e pôs a mão na minha bunda. – Os punhos estão se cravando de novo. Merlin, sua chance de agir! – Então eu dei um tapa na cara dele. – Afrouxando de novo. Merlin, voce é meio inútil, sabia? – Daí os amiguinhos dele saíram de umas moitas e sei lá o que mais e ficaram me zoando e dizendo pro Malfoy que ele perdeu a aposta, por que não conseguiu me levar pra cama. – os punhos de Potter cerraram-se mais uma vez, mas daquela vez não era comigo que ele estava bravo. Viu, Merlin, pode ficar aí em cima que eu não preciso de você!

'- E o que ele disse hoje que fez você perder a cabeça a ponto de usar feitiços tão superiores? – perguntou Remo. Olhei espantada pra ele.

'- Pensei que vocês não tivessem visto nada.

'- Não vimos, mas o estrago que você fez no Malfoy só pode ter sido por feitiços complexos.

'- Ah, bem, ele me provocou. Mas o pior não foi isso, foi que ele estava certo. – falei, pensativa. – Ele disse que eu tinha que enfrentar meu passado, que não dava pra fugir dele...

'- Do Malfoy? – perguntou Juliet.

'- Do passado. E que ele sempre estaria logo atrás de mim. – conclui, um pouco triste. Eu acho. Ou exausta. Ou pensativa. Não sei.

'- E então? – Juliet perguntou, sorrindo de antecipação.

'- Eu disse que ele estava certo, e olha só, por acaso ele era meu passado.

Todos riram e Black falou:

'- Boa essa, ruivinha.

Talvez estivesse tentando se redimir pela merda que tinha falado antes.

O ambiente estava bem mais leve, mas ainda tinha mais uma coisa...

Gente, que amigos sensíveis fui arrumar! Na hora eles olharam pra mim, sentindo que tinha mais. Foi Potter que falou, numa voz gentil e suave:

'- Tem mais alguma coisa te incomodando, ruiva? – ele perguntou.

'- Tem. – suspirei. – Malfoy usou magia negra.

'- Ele te atingiu? – perguntou Remo, aflito.

'- O primeiro feitiço eu protegi, mas o segundo me acertou. Só que o segundo não era bem uma azaração. Era uma bola de poder que me jogou longe. Então o estrago que ela fez provavelmente se resume a isso.

'- Não sei. – falou Remo, cuidadoso. – Vindo de Malfoy pode-se esperar de tudo.

'- Não, Lupin. – falou Sarah, pensativa. – Eu sei que feitiço ele usou, e não há nada _escondido_ nele.

Não sabia como ela sabia, mas estava aliviada. Pelo menos uma surpresinha (como acordar com duas antenas e um taco de beisebol grudado na mão, conhecendo o Malfoy) não me pegaria dormindo nem nada.

Pelo menos isso.

**N/A: Oi! Cap pequeno, mas é por que ele só serve pra dar explicações. Espero que tenham gostado. **

Bom, muita gente me perguntou a partir de qual das duas versões eu continuaria a fic. Eu planejava continuar da primeira, aquela bem vazia mesmo. Tudo que acontece na segunda e não acontece na primeira (como o Pirraça pregando uma peça no Potter, o Potter e a Lílian na enfermaria, etc) será repetido mais na frente. Então, se sentir uma sensação de deja vu, não liguem, certo?

**Espero mesmo que tenham gostado. O prox capitulo talvez seja um dos que eu mais gosto, que está pronto a muito tempo. Então, quanto mais reviews, mais rápido vem a atualização! XD**

**E quem arranjar um tempinho, leia minha outra fic, "A Princesinha". Muito obrigada a todos!**

**Booom...as reviews de quem é... como é o nome...? Não-anonimo? Não... mas vocês entenderam, né? Pois é, as reviews d quem é blá blá blá vão ser respondidas pelo novo método do ff . net. E aqui vão as respostas dos anônimos, e das duas versões. Beijos!**

_**Resposta das reviews fofas do cap 8 – versão 1:**_

**Rach Black:** Ok, vc é tem assinatura aqui no ff . net, mas como vc não tava logada, vai ser por aki msm. Mtoo obrigada pela review, mesmo as curtas e apressadas contam! Brigada e continua a ler, ok? E a gente tem q escrever a fic! Mil beijos!

**LeNaHhH:** Brigada por comentar e aturar minha fic insana, Lenah! Bom, aih está o por que que o Malfoy é o passado dela! E não tinha sido revelado antes, não se preocupe. Beijos e continue lendo e comentando!

**karol black:** Brigada por estar gostando da minha fic! Tbm adoro as respotas doidas que ela dá pros professores. Beijos e continue lendo e deixando reviews!

_**Resposta das reviews lindas do cap 8 – versão 2:**_

**LeNaHhH:** Hey! Oi! Olha, tirando suas duvidas, se ainda tiver: eu escrevi a Segunda versao. Mas não gostei. Então resolvi reescrever, e saiu a primeira versão. Mas mta gente pediu pra ler a segunda, pq tem mais coisas. Então eu postei ela tbm. E agora o resto da fic é baseado na primeira versão, q tem menos coisa, pq assim as coisas q acontecem na segunda irão se repetir, então qm não leu não se prejudica. Captou? XD Beijos!

**Lídia:** Olá! Obrigada por ler, gostar e comentar minha fic. Acredite, vc vai direto pro céu xD E sim, minha Lily é absolutamente doidinha, fazer o q, não? Beijos e espero que continue gostando!

**Santa Pontas:** Oi! Sim, aviso por e-mail! E se importa se eu te add no msn? Q bom que gosta da minha fic. Beijos!

**DD$$:** Muito obrigada! Q bom que gosta. O bilhetinho (acredite) era pra ocupar meia pagina e acabou ocupando umas tres! Acho q eu me empolgo, não? Hehehe... Beijinhos e continue lendo e deixando reviews!

**Renata:** Oi! Mta gente partilha da sua opinião e acha que a versão dois eh melhor que a versão 1. Por isso mesmo que postei as duas, apesar d q a historia continua a partir da 1. Beijos e continue lendo e comentando!

**mary Evans:** Mto obrigada! Por deixar review, por ler, por gostar e por dizer q vai ficar na historia. Mta gentileza sua. Tbm amo fics dos Marotos e da Lily, por isso é só o q leio e escrevo. Beijos!


	11. Futebol

**Maluca, eu!**

_by Flavinha Greeneye_

Bem, posso dizer que eu sobrevivi. Terminei a semana sem maiores incidentes.

Sábado chegou e eu acordei tremendamente cedo (8:00 hrs) com uma barulheira enorme lá embaixo. Andei até a janela no dormitório vazio e olhei lá pra baixo. Meu queixo caiu: Futebol.

Garotos de praticamente todas as casas (menos da Sonserina) corriam de um lado pro outro aos berros, perseguindo uma bola branca, nos gramados verdes de Hogwarts. Em um certo pedaço, um mutirão de garotas estava observando e torcendo.

Definitivamente, era futebol.

Me vesti correndo (coloquei uma calça de ginástica preta e uma blusinha branca meio colada por cima do top, com tênis, lógico) e no caminho passei no Salão Principal e peguei umas torradas. Cheguei lá fora e fui me aproximando do jogo, passei pelas pattys que torciam e davam gritinhos e cheguei finalmente à orla do campo. Parecia que estavam em pausa, como um intervalo de 2 minutos, sei lá. Potter me viu e veio até mim, sorrindo.

"Quer que eu faça um gol pra você, minha flor?" ele perguntou, e tenho a ligeira impressão de que ouvi suspiros na multidão atrás de mim.

"Não, obrigada." Respondi, entrando no campo. "Pode deixar que eu mesma faço."

Ele me olhou intrigado e eu gritei:

"Hey, posso jogar?"

Sirius, que vinha em minha direção pra me cumprimentar, parou de supetão e falou:

"Lils, isso é _futobel_. Não é esporte pra menina."

"É _futebol_." Corrigi. "E qualquer menina joga tanto quanto um menino."

Harrinson, da Corvinal, veio e disse:

"Black está certo, Lílian, é um esporte masculino, lugar de menina não é no campo..."

"É Evans pra você" cortei, e pude ver Potter sorrindo. "E deixem de ser medrosos, prometo que jogo devagarinho." Falei, sarcasticamente.

"Deixem ela jogar." Interviu Remo, que também estava jogando. Os meninos só deram de ombros, alguns realmente não se importando, outros contrariados.

"OK, mas vai pra defesa." Falou Harrinson, a contra gosto. Fiz uma careta, mas achei melhor não discutir e fui pra defesa. O jogo começou e eu não fiz absolutamente nada nos primeiros cinco minutos. Então Edgar Monts veio com a bola pra perto de mim. Devo dizer que ele era do time adversário. Ele não pareceu nem me notar, aquele machista. Então eu entrei na frente dele e quando ele tentou me driblar... eu roubei a bola dele. Foi _muito_ fácil.

Desde pequena eu jogo futebol e sempre amei. Cresci entre moleques, vizinhos e primos, e como sou inglesa, não dava pra ser de outro jeito. Alem do mais, nossa família tem um gene realmente talentoso com a bola. Ou seja, nasci com uma bola no pé e um olho no gol. Futebol está nas minhas veias.

Voltando ao jogo, eu roubei a bola do Marts e avancei no campo. Em certo momento, Remo veio pra minha frente, tentando me bloquear. Eu fingi que ia prum lado e ele se deixou enganar. Fui pro outro. Ouvi os meninos gritando. Continuei correndo. Um garoto alto do outro time foi o próximo a tentar tirar a bola de mim. Como e já estava com certa velocidade, não quis parar. Joguei a bola pro alto, ela passou por sobre a cabeça dela e eu aparei do outro lado. Mais gritos. Continuei correndo. Já estava bem pertinho do goleiro. Era (eu acho) o único sonserino do jogo. Fingi que ia chutar, bem na cara do gol. Ele acreditou e se jogou no chão, na direção do chute, do lado esquerdo do gol. Mas a bola ainda estava debaixo do meu pé. Com um toque de peito de pé, fiz o gol pelo lado direito. Sorri, calmamente. Houve um silencio de uns dois segundos. Então todo mundo estourou em berros e vivas e meu time veio correndo e me abraçou. Foi um momento tão... _brega_!

Enfim, continuamos jogando por uns vinte minutos, e dessa vez eles me deram crédito. Por outro lado, eu não estava fazendo todas as jogadas sozinha, mas estava muito feliz. Merlin, como eu tinha sentido falta disso tudo.

Então alguém apitou em algum lugar do campo e mandaram trocar os times. Começou a dar confusão e alguém enfim decidiu quem tiraria os times. Um monte de gente já tinha cansado e saído, ficando com a mutirão de torcida, que tinha aumentado bastante. Eu acabei ficando no time do Potter, com o Remo, Sirius e mais um Lufa-Lufa. O Lufa-Lufa disse que preferia a defesa, Sirius alegou cansaço e também pediu a defesa e Remo disse que jogava melhor no gol. Ficamos então eu e Potter no ataque. A gente tinha acabado de decidir isso quando alguém chegou e avisou:

"Vocês são o time 'Sem Camisa'."

O outro time e o meu próprio time me olharam, em duvida, tipo prevendo problemas. Eu não queria causar problemas, serio mesmo. Foi complicado convencer eles de que mulher é igual a homem no futebol, não queria ter que voltar atrás e ser exceção nem nada assim. Por isso, não tive escolha: tirei a blusa.

No mesmo instante, ouvi assobios vindos de todos os garotos dos jardins (já que tava todo mundo assistindo). Corei levemente e olhei pro meu top. Nada demais. Nem de menos. Quero dizer, a diferença entre ele e a camisete que eu estava vestindo antes era apenas que a camisete cobria a barriga. Grande coisa.

Tipo, eu não me acho gostosa nem nada, mas eu não acho que seja horrorosa também. Eu tenho uma quantidade suficiente de peito, sabe, nem parece silicone, nem peito de criança. Eu sou magra e estava levemente bronzeada, mas só.

Enfim, depois que meu time ficou me encarando por alguns segundos, falei:

"Ei, nós somos os 'Sem Camisa'. Vamos, gente."

E eles pareceram acordar e tambem tiraram as camisas. Remo é magro, mas tem certa definição. Sirius é musculoso. Mas eu não consegui tirar meus olhos foi do tórax e da barriga do Potter: Céus, o que era aquilo? Ele não chegava a ser musculoso, como o Sirius, mas é _bem_ travado, sabe, bastante definido, com certeza _gostoso_. Merlin, _muito_ gostoso mesmo!

"Hey, Evans, aprecia a vista?" eu ouvi ele perguntar, divertido.

"Ahn?" eu sai do meu transe "Não, não é isso... É só que..."

"Vamos começar!" gritou o 'juiz', pra minha salvação. Corada, andei com Potter até o meio do campo. E o jogo começou.

Remo realmente é melhor no gol. Ele fez umas defesas espetaculares, mas quase não tinha chance de faze-las, já que Sirius e o Lufa-Lufa fizeram um ótimo trabalho na defesa também, não deixando passar quase nada. Mas eles também tinham muito tempo de monotonia, já que a maior parte do tempo, eu e Potter estávamos com a bola.

Nossa, e realmente fizemos um ótimo par no ataque. A gente se... _completava._ Sem nem olhar pros lados, eu sabia onde ele estava; ele parecia ler meus pensamentos pra fazer as jogadas mais malucas e extraordinárias que eu já fiz; ele sempre estava lá pra completar uma jogada, ou no lugar certo pra... sei lá, tudo! E eu sei que ele também sentiu isso, por que eu _percebi_ que estava exatamente onde ele precisava que eu estivesse, eu fazia exatamente o que ele queria que eu fizesse... Era... _mágico!_

Quando a partida terminou, uma hora depois, a gente estava muito suado, mas ganhamos de 17x01. E eu tenho quase certeza de que o Remo deixou eles fazerem esse gol. Quando fazíamos um gol _muito_ legal, eu e o Potter... bem... a gente se abraçava, sabe... Daqueles abraços de impulso, bem no auge da sua felicidade. E quando a gente ganhou, quando fizemos o 17º gol bem quando tocou a campainha, eu _pulei_ no Potter e passei minhas pernas em volta da cintura dele, e os braços no pescoço. Ele parecia estar tão feliz quanto eu estava, pois pareceu combinado: ele me abraçou mais embaixo, quase na bunda, pra agüentar o peso. Ele riu e eu também estava rindo. Ele me rodou um pouquinho e então... ele me beijou. Foi um selinho, bem de felicidade. Paramos de rir, ele me olhando, com, sei lá, cautela? E aí eu ri! Potter me beijou e eu ri! E ele riu também e aí a multidão veio correndo e nos abraçou, me deram parabéns... E fomos sendo levados pro castelo, junto com a multidão (Merlin nos livre e guarde, não foi _nos ombros_ da multidão! Foi só _com_ a multidão).

Perto da entrada do Salão Principal (já era hora do almoço, então era pra lá que estavam todos indo) eu consegui me livrar da galera e fui pra Sala Comunal, exausta. Tomei uma ducha gelada deliciosa e me vesti, dessa vez com uma saia jeans meio curta e uma outra camisete, dessa vez preta, e tênis de novo, mas outros, pois os do futebol estavam imundos. Feliz da vida (o que o exercício físico não é capaz de fazer? Ou um beijo, não sei ainda qual causou a felicidade...), me encaminhei para a cozinha. Não teria sossego no Salão Principal. E também, bom, eu sabia que o Potter estaria lá, ele adora ser o centro das atenções. E acho que eu precisava dar um tempinho com ele. Quero dizer, ele estava namorando...

Quando pensei nessa ultima frase, fiquei meio encucada. Quero dizer, sempre imaginei que se eu tivesse sido beijada (mesmo de selinho) por um garoto comprometido, me sentiria suja, desolada, usada, triste... Mas não era assim que eu me sentia. Quer dizer, não estava nem um pouco a fim de repetir a dose ou de virar 'a outra', mas qual é! A culpa não era minha, de que adiantaria ficar me martirizando? Ainda mais por que se ela descobrir (se é que ela não viu) ela mesma já vai me martirizar. Então, de que adianta?

Feliz comigo mesma, fiz cócegas na pêra bonitinha. Quando entrei na cozinha, ouvi perguntas tipo "Oh, senhorita Evans!", "Bom-dia, senhorita!", "Quer que eu me mate, senhorita?", mas eu não respondi a nenhuma delas, por que tinha acabado de avistar um certo maroto de cabelos pretos...

**N/A: Há há! Eu sou má! Parei bem na melhor parte! Isso é tão legal...**

**Espero q vcs tenham gostado desse capitulo, como uma boa brasileira, senti que era meu dever como patriota escrever uma partida de futebol (na verdade, só fiquei a fim de escrever, mas td bem...). Espero q tenha dado pra entender a jogadas...E a Lily não é fominha nem nada, ela só fez o primeiro gol dela sozinha pra mostrar uma coisa praqueles meninos...E ela é muito boa no futebol, mas não invencível, ela só fez aquelas primeiras jogadas sozinha pq ngm dava credito, td mundo ficava tipo "ah, é menina, só põe o pé na frente q ela perde a bola"...Mas ela é boa o suficiente pra driblar alguns, fazer gols e tal, com a ajuda do time. Bom, eu imaginei uma partida super emocionante, espero que tenha conseguido passar isso pra vcs.**

**Agora eu tenho uma pergunta importante pra fazer! Vcs acham que a Juliet deve ter par? Por favor, votem, pois estou escrevendo um capitulo e realmente preciso saber. Lógico que quero a opinião de vcs sobre com qm ela deve ficar. Mas vou avisando: se o Sirius for o escolhido, não há problema, claro. Mas eles não serão um casal por muito tempo, pq eu acredito que ninguém segura o cachorrao, certo? As opções são: Sirius Black, Remo Lupin, Pedro Pettgrew ou aquele carinha gostoso que deu em cima da Lily no cap6. Votem, por favor. **

**Mais uma coisita! Uma pessoa muito especial deixou uma review no ultimo cap. Um menino! Uma salva de palmas para **_ArthurCadarn_**. Mto obrigada, Arthur, por comentar. Nenhum garoto jamais comentou em nenhuma fic minha. Garotos, vamos lá! Criem coragem, se lêem essa fic, e me deixem uma review!**

**Feliz Ano Novo, gente! Beijos e deixem reviews!**

**Respostas as reviews anonimas:**

Mile Potter:Oi! Obrigada por ler, gostar e deixar review! Não fui tão rápida, mas espero que goste! Beijos e continue lendo e comentando!

Ana Lu: Nossa, q bom q te alegrei num momento triste. Sei bem o q eh isso. Espero q n fiq mais triste, mas q continue lendo a fic Beijos!

LeNaHhH: Oi! Q bom que estah gostando! Me diverti escrevendo o capitulo das explicações,mesmo sendo soh enche-lingüiça. Beijos!


	12. Retardada ou nao, eis a questao

Era o primeiro e único Sirius Black.

Bom, talvez seja interessante eu especificar minhas relações com os Marotos aqui. Tiago Potter dispensa comentários. Remo é um anjo, um amor de pessoa. O tipo que está sempre ali quando eu precisar, mas que dificilmente me deixa saber o que o aflige. Pedro, bom, digamos que tenho intimidade o suficiente para chamar de Pedro, mas não o suficiente para chamar de Pedrinho.

E quanto a Sirius Black. Bem, eu quase sempre o chamo de Black, mas como já tomei conhecimento de que ele não gosta do sobrenome (completamente compreensível pra quem conhece Bellatrix e Narcisa Black), também o chamo de Sirius. Ou seja, o que sair saiu. Nunca conversamos muito, mas sei que ele é um cara arrogante e metido. Ao mesmo tempo tive contato o suficiente para descobrir que ele é engraçado e inteligente. O máximo que nos aproximamos deve ter sido por bilhetes nos quais eu brigava com Potter e Remo tinha que apaziguar... Então Sirius entrava pra tacar mais lenha na fogueira.

Resumindo, eu não tinha mais uma opinião sobre ele. E isso estava prestes a mudar.

'- Hm... Oi, Black. – falei, meio sem-graça, puxando uma cadeira e sentando.

'- Sirius. – ele falou.

'- Não... Lílian. Lílian Evans. – falei devagar, meio incerta. Ele riu de leve e explicou:

'- Não. Me chame de Sirius. Não gosto que fiquem me lembrando que sou um Black. Ainda por que minha mãe já deve ter me deserdado, não sei.

Ainda bem que ele riu, ao invés de me tratar como retardada. O que eu devo ser, alias.

'- Te deserdou? Como ela pode te deserdar e você nem ficar sabendo?

'- Eu não procuro saber. Tudo o que chega aos meus ouvidos são pela Bellatrix e pela Narcisa. Ou raramente, pela Andrômeda, mas ela também rompeu com a família ao casar com um trouxa.

'- Hm... – falei, brilhantemente. Realmente, me convenço cada vez mais que eu sou retardada. – E você? Quero dizer, quando rompeu com a família?

'- Quando fui morar com o Pontas. Digo, com o—

'- Potter. Eu entendi. – falei. Ele me olhou espantado (vai ver descobriu que eu sou retardada) e falou:

'- Você... sabe?

'- Sei... o que? – falei, no mesmo tom. Que pensando melhor, deve ter soado retardado.

'- Esquece. – ele ficou meio corado e recostou. Lógico que eu sabia do que ele estava falando. Não sou retardada!

'- Não, não sei por que vocês se chamam por esses apelidos estranhos. Pontas, Aluado, Almofadinhas e Rabicho. Quero dizer... – bem, eu não sabia o porquê dos apelidos de Potter, Pedro e Sirius, mas sabia de Remo. Mas fui salva pela comida, que chegou nem na hora. Olhei espantada para toda a comida que Sirius tinha ordenado para si.

'- Merlin, você come tudo isso?

Ele apenas deu de ombros e me estendeu uma vasilha cheia de coxa de frango.

'- Pegue. Você veio pra comer, não foi? Pode pegar, é de graça mesmo.

Que gentil, não?

De qualquer forma, peguei.

'- Ei. – ele falou de repente. Pronto, pensei, avisaram a Sirius telepaticamente que eu sou retardada. – Onde você aprendeu a jogar daquele jeito?

Ah, sim, ele estava falando de futebol.

'- Ah. Bom, acho que está no sangue da minha família, sabe.

Sirius me olhou desconfiado, como se isso não fosse o suficiente. Talvez não acreditasse em hereditariedade. Ou, mais provável, preferia não acreditar.

'- É o convívio, acho. – me entreguei. – Jogo desde pequena com os meninos da minha rua e meus primos. Sempre fui meio moleca. Às vezes, acho que me dou melhor com meninos do que com meninas.

'- Eu acho que te entendo. No meio das meninas eu também me saio muito bem sem fazer força, enquanto no meio dos machos eu tenho que fazer algo mais, sabe, demarcar território.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

'- Não é isso. Você se dá bem no meio das meninas porque elas te veneram, porque você é bonito, porque querem ser as escolhidas. No meio dos homens o que você tem é amizade. E é de amizade que eu estou falando.

Sirius pareceu realmente pensar e considerar o que eu dizia. Então sorriu e falou:

'- Eu entendi. Você tem razão, eu não sou _amigo_ de nenhuma menina. – tadinho, né? – Sou um Deus pra todas elas.

Gargalhei quando ele disse isso, e ele também.

Então ele falou:

'- Não, mas serio, eu realmente entendi. Entendi o que você disse sobre se dar melhor com meninos, por que eu já te considero uma amiga. E não só porque meu melhor amigo é apaixonado por você. – ele sorriu, maroto.

Revirei os olhos e falei:

'- Ah, por favor. Potter não é capaz de se apaixonar.

'- Ah, ruivinha, eu acho que é sim. E eu entendo por que. Você é bonita, não é enjoada e fresca com essa coisa de dieta, – vamos relembrar que ele acabou de me ver comer – é inteligente. Alias, deve ser a única garota em Hogwarts capaz de dar respostas brilhantes e diferentes para cada pedido de sair do Pontas.

Eu ri e falei:

'- E sei jogar futebol.

'- E sabe jogar futebol! Perfeito! Vocês se merecem, não tem jeito. – eu ri do tom dele. Infelizmente, depois de uns dois segundos de silencio, ele falou:

'- Mas não pense que eu sou burro. Você não me tapeia, Lílian. Voltando ao assunto: os apelidos.

Droga, pensei que tivesse escapado. Considerei seriamente em levantar, jogar a toalha da mesa em cima dele pra ganhar tempo e sair correndo da cozinha. Mas com a minha sorte era capaz de alguma coisa pior acontecer, como o lustre cair na minha cabeça bem na hora da minha fuga.

'- Você acha que esse lustre é seguro? – perguntei, analisando-o.

'- Ruivinha... – Sirius usou um tom de advertência.

'- É serio, preciso saber pra ser bem-sucedida na minha fuga.

'- Lílian, fale.

'- Ok, - suspirei resignada. – eu sei o motivo do apelido do Remo. Ainda não descobri do resto de vocês, mas descobrirei! – terminei, triunfante. Prova real de que eu sou retardada. Morra, Evans.

'- Como... como você sabe do segredo do Remo? – Sirius até gaguejou. Merlin, será que a cozinha tem equipamento de segurança? Talvez tenham filmado a cena única e exclusiva de Sirius Black gaguejando!

'- Sabe, Sirius, eu não sou idiota. Ninguém pode ter cinco avós, ou três pais doentes na mesma época. Nem eu tenho tanto azar de ter quarenta primos morrendo! Ou a família de Remo é amaldiçoada ou ele é um lobisomem, considerando as datas em que ele "viaja".

'- Bem... – Sirius estava meio pasmo. – Ele sabe?

'- Que é um lobisomem? Lógico! – Que retardado!

'- Não! Ele sabe que você sabe? – Ah, certo. Quantos atestados de que sou retardada eu tenho que dar afinal? Isso cansa!

'- Ah, tá. Sabe. Mas a parte de vocês do segredo ele se recusa a me contar.

'- Como assim a nossa parte?

Se eu fosse um pouquinho mais retardada eu cairia. Por sorte eu não cheguei a tanto.

'- Sirius, quantas vezes eu preciso falar que eu não sou idiota? Bom, eu não sou idiota. Eu não sou idiota. Eu não sou idiota. Eu não sou idiota. Eu não sou idiota. Eu não sou idiota. Eu não sou idiota. – Certo, talvez eu seja um pouquinho.

'- Tá! Chega! – ele falou, rindo. - Mas realmente não há nada mais, Lílian. É só isso.

Então meu cérebro resolveu funcionar. Se eu continuasse teimando, não adiantaria: Sirius não trairia o segredo dos amigos sem a permissão deles, mesmo que confiasse em mim. Então ele continuaria negando e não chegaríamos a lugar algum. Por outro lado, ele estaria alerta, sabendo que eu ainda me apegava à idéia. Conseqüentemente os Marotos tomariam mais cuidado em não serem pegos fazendo e nem ao menos falando nada que pudesse me ajudar. Mas se eu fingisse acreditar e tirar isso da cabeça, Sirius ia ficar aliviado e isso conseqüentemente baixaria a guarda deles, facilitando as coisas pra mim.

'- Não... tem? – perguntei, incerta.

'- Não. – ele pareceu profundamente aliviado.

'- Mas... E o resto dos apelidos? – eu não podia desistir tão fácil, ia dar muito na cara.

'- São... de acordo com a nossa personalidade.

'- Pontas. – exigi. Ele não pensava que ia escapar assim, não é? Oras, eu queria me divertir um pouquinho!

'- É por que... ele criou chifres... voce chifrou ele! Já que não aceita sair com ele e sai com outros garotos. De chifrudo foi pra Pontas, que é mais elegante.

Adiantava dizer que um xingamento não tem a intenção de ser elegante? Nhaa...

'- Rabicho. – ergui uma sombrancelha.

'- Bem... quando o Pedrinho sai... pra comer... ele é tão rápido que se ele tivesse um rabo, seria só isso que a gente conseguiria ver.

'- Almofadinhas. – apertei os olhos. Estava particularmente interessada nesse, que era um dos que mais exigia da minha imaginação.

'- É por que... eu tenho... bem... tenho... bochechas grandes. Parecem almofadas! É isso aí, bochechas grandes!

Suspirei. Ridícula, mas boa. Fazer o que.

'- Ah. Eu pensei que tivesse alguma coisa por trás, sabe. Como no do Remo. – falei, derrotada. _And the Oscar goes to_... Lílian Evans, por sua incrível performance que enganou Sirius Black como um patinho!

'- Pois é. Mas não tem nada. – aliviado era pouco para o que Sirius estava. Devia ser algo realmente grande pra ele se importar tanto assim, já que ver Sirius preocupado dessa forma é algo mais que raro. Talvez fosse perigoso. Ou ilegal.

Não, eles não fariam nada ilegal. Pelo menos nada ilegal _demais_.

Certo, fariam sim. Eles são os Marotos. Fariam qualquer coisa. Por que será que eu estava sentindo cheiro de _confusão_?

**N/A: Oi!**

**Gente, fiquei muito feliz com a quantidade de reviews que recebi no ultimo capitulo! Doze! DOZE! Isso é muito! ;)**

**Bem, aí está um cap pra todas as fãs de Sirius Black. Certo, ele não foi brilhante nem nada, mas é só o inicio da aparição dele, já que agora ele e a Lílian vão ficar mais amigos, e isso conseqüentemente vai aproxima-la do Tiago.**

**Eeee no prox capitulo tem mais Sirius Black, já que eles ainda não saíram da cozinha. Vou ver se posto mais rápido o prox capitulo, mas só se receber muitas reviews. Então, mãos à obra!**

**E mto obrigada a todos que votaram no par da Juliet! Podem continuar dando suas opiniões, ok? O resultado sairá no prox capitulo.**

**Beijos e deixem reviews!**

Respostas das reviews anônimas:

**Mayara:** Oi! Que bom que gostou do futebol! Foi mesmo bom ela mostrando pros machistas que mulher também joga, né? Bem, seu voto (pra Juliet ficar com o Sirius) foi computado. Beijos e continue comentando!

**Mile**: Oi! Sim, o selinho foi mesmo bem básico, mas não se preocupe, mais emoção nos beijos daqui por diante. Realmente, tenho demorado com os caps, mas pelo menos eles vêm, né? Beijos e continue comentando!

**LeNaHhH**: Oi leitora fiel! Eu tbm não jogo futebol, se entro no jogo é só pra chutar canela mesmo. Mas fazer o que, gosto mesmo assim. E como tem tanta menina ruim, vamos deixar a Lily nos representar, né? Deixe seu voto (com qm a Juliet deve ficar). Beijos e continue deixando reviews!

**Gabriela**: Oi Gabi! (posso te chamar de Gabi?) Obrigada pelos elogios! É mto bom qdo uma pessoa nova começa do nada a ler sua fic e ainda gosta. Mto obrigada. Seu voto (pra Juliet ficar com o Sirius) já está marcado. Resultados no prox capitulo. Beijoos e continue lendo e comentando!


	13. Gritos e encenações

Bem, depois de terminar de terminarmos o assunto dos apelidos, Sirius começou a contar umas historias hilárias de encontros meio... _fracassados._ Eu estava chorando de rir. Então me senti à vontade pra contar de umas historias meio bizarras de encontros também, sabe. Pode apostar que já vivi algumas, considerando meu grau de insanidade.

Então ele acabou me contando que estava pensando em chamar uma tal de Mary Alguma-Coisa-Sem-Graça pra sair com ele no próximo passeio a Hogsmeade.

'- Aquela de olho escuro e cabelo cor de rato? – perguntei, meio incrédula. Sirius riu e falou:

'- Pensando bem, você tem razão. Que cor é aquela afinal?

'- Cor de rato? – chutei, brincando, fazendo-o rir. – Ah, Sirius, você consegue coisa melhor, sabia? Deixa eu pensar... A Audrey, da Corvinal. Uma loirinha baixinha—

'- Não, já sai com ela. – ele me cortou.

'- Ah. Que tal a... Maddeleyne? Lufa lufa, cabelo preto, olhos esverdeados...

'- Já sai com ela também. Ah, você sabe a Jackeline, da Corvinal? Uma de olho azul?

'- Lente. – respondi na hora. – Não se iluda. Os olhos dela são tão castanhos quantos os de... sei lá, qualquer pessoa de olhos castanhos.

'- Ah. – ele falou, desapontado. – E a Erin, da Sonserina?

'- Eca! Ela é horrível!

'- Mas tem um corpo e tanto.

'- Pode ser, mas você não vai beijar o corpo dela. – Sirius me lançou um olhar que dizia "ah, não, é? Espere e verá".– Pode ter certeza. A família dela toda é católica fanática. Ela pode não parecer, mas é uma puritana de primeira. Vai ter sorte se conseguir beija-la no primeiro encontro.

'- Ah, droga, não sabia disso.

'- E da Grifinória?

'- Acho que já sai com todas que valem a pena. Quero dizer, menos com você. Mas pode ter certeza que o Pontas me mata se eu fizer isso.

'- Quem é ele pra te matar se saísse comigo? Não sou eu quem está namorando! – bufei, irritada. Sirius sorriu. Apressei-me a mudar de assunto antes que ele falasse alguma coisa.

'- Não. Você nunca saiu com a Juliet.

'- Não mesmo. – ele falou, meio espantado. – E ela é bonita.

Acho que ainda não descrevi Juliet Sample fisicamente, né? Bem, ela tem olhos azuis, mas não são claros, são meio escuros. E cabelos castanhos com mechas mais claras, lisos. Ela realmente é bonita.

'- Pois é. – falei, triunfante.

'- Você acha que ela aceitaria sair comigo? – Sirius perguntou, meio ansioso. Eu quase ri daquela ansiedade vinda do maior garanhão de Hogwarts, mas seria muito indelicado, então segurei.

'- Bem, não sei. Se quiser que eu a sonde antes, eu posso falar com ela. Mas não pense que vou fazer seu filme nem nada, ouviu senhor Black? Porque eu sei da sua pretensão em quebrar corações. Só vou falar com ela por que sei que não é sua intenção e porque sei que Juliet não se deixa magoar facilmente, já que ela te conhece.

'- Lisonjeado pela imagem negativa que tem de mim, Lily, querida. Sorte que não dependo de você pra arranjar encontros. – ele falou, meio irônico.

'- Sorte minha. – rebati no mesmo tom.

Ele riu e conversamos mais um pouco. Por fim, em meio a uma história particularmente engraçada envolvendo Pedro engasgado com uma meia de Remo, nós saímos da Cozinha.

'-...E ele até hoje tem um trauma justificado de meias com vassouras. – comentou Sirius, rindo.

Então duas vozes meio altas interromperam-nos. A primeira, extremamente enjoada, gritou:

'- Você ainda pensa nela, não é, Ti?

'- Deixe de bobagem, Kirsten! – respondeu uma voz de homem, sem gritar, mas falando alto.

'- Pensa sim que eu sei! Eu vi a cor que você ficou quando Lupin disse que achava que Evans estava em um encontro!

'- Você está imaginando coisas, Kirsten. Que saco, não pode confiar em mim?

'- Como? Eu vi o beijo que ela te deu naquele joguinho com bola! Ela fica te agarrando e você gosta! – a voz feminina falou, num tom choroso.

'- Que beijo, Kirsten? Que merda, é você que eu estou namorando, nao a Evans! – a voz masculina replicou, mas não parecia dizer isso pra acalmar a outra, e sim até triste.

Olhei para Sirius, meio constrangida. Ele abriu um sorriso e gritou:

'- Olha aqui, Lílian, já disse que não posso te beijar sendo que meu melhor amigo está tão apaixonado por você!

Os outros gritos e ate os soluços cessaram. Segurando uma gargalhada, gritei de volta:

'- Apaixonado, Sirius? Até onde eu sei ele está namorando! E oh, surpresa! Não é comigo, é com a garota que eu mais detesto na escola!

Bem, eu tinha que aproveitar a oportunidade, não?

'- Não seja tonta, Lílian, você sabe que ele só está com ela pra te deixar com ciúmes! Afinal, foi você que nunca aceitou sair com ele, pra começar!

'- Talvez, se ele não me chamasse pra sair enquanto olha para a bunda de outra garota que esteja passando, eu teria aceitado! Mas seu amigo é um garanhão insensível, Black, nada mais do que isso!

Então fomos interrompidos por uma Barbie com o rosto vermelho manchado de lagrimas e Potter, com um ar surpreso. Muito fofo, diga-se de passagem. Sirius, atuando melhor do que na cozinha (graças a Merlin, senão toda a encenação já era), falou, num tom constrangido:

'- Eu...Desculpem, não sabia que estavam aqui... Nós...

'- Já estávamos saindo... – continuei, corando.

'- É, saindo. Vamos. Tchau. – Sirius se despediu deles e pegou minha mão, me puxando.

Ainda pude ver uma cara chocada e magoada de Potter, vendo seu melhor amigo e a garota que ele chama pra sair desde o quinto ano saindo juntos. Se bem que pode-se atribuir a tristeza ao fato de ter sido deixado sozinho com uma Barbie completamente chorosa e disposta a deixa-lo surdo.

Estou quase me sentindo culpada. Mas é ele que está namorando. _Quase!_

**N/A: Oi pessoinhas fofas!**

**E aí, que tal a encenação da Lílian e do Sirius? Espero que tenham gostado. Ficou bem pequenininho, é verdade, mas não tinha mais muita coisa pra botar. O próximo capitulo também não será grandes coisas, mas o que vem depois eu acho que ficou bem legal! Não se preocupem, a Barbie não durará muito mais carinha diabólica**

**Espero que estejam gostando do meu Sirius (que tem aparecido muito, por isso estou dizendo isso) e do resto do povo. Quanto às pessoas reclamando que há pouco L/T, não sejam tão apressados. Quando chegar a hora vocês vão até enjoar **

**Só mais uma coisinha: não estou respondendo as reviews aqui, nem ainda. Vou responder todas no próximo capitulo, pq eu vou viajar e já estou saindo, então não dá tempo. **

**Bem, acho que é isso. Milhões de beijos, e mil desculpas pelos atrasos, dessa vez não é minha culpa (os capítulos tão prontos), e sim da internet doida que pára de funcionar.**

**Deixem suas reviews perfeitas!**


	14. Paz temporária

'- Muito bem, Black, explique. – exigi, assim que entramos na Sala Comunal, de braços cruzados.

'- Explicar o que? – ele perguntou, piscando inocentemente. Mas eu conhecia Sirius Black o suficiente para saber quando ele estava mentindo. O que estou dizendo, eu praticamente acabei de conhece-lo!

'- O que você quis dizer? Potter só está com a vaca pra me deixar com _ciúmes?_ – perguntei.

'- Bem, é. Você não sabia? – ele perguntou, surpreso.

'- E... e ele está mesmo apaixonado por... mim? – perguntei, quase temerosa.

Mas antes que ele pudesse responder, Potter entrou como um furacão pelo buraco no retrato.

'- Almofadinhas! – bradou, e só então olhou surpreso pra mim. Completamente sem graça, murmurei:

'- Certo, acho melhor eu ir. Só não... Não mate ele, por favor, Potter. – pedi, gentilmente, me retirando correndo.

Pude sentir os dois pares de olhos pertencentes às pessoas mais desejadas de Hogwarts nas minhas costas. _Nossa_, como sou sortuda.

'- Ju! – berrei, assim que Juliet entrou no dormitório. Minha linda e doce amiga deu um salto mortal duplo com o susto (modo de falar, duvido que a Juliet consiga dar um salto mortal duplo. Pelo menos não de salto.)

E eu nem ao menos ri. Acredita? Juliet tomou um susto digno de alguém que chega em casa e encontra a marca preta ou seja lá qual for o nome e eu nem ao menos me mato rolando de rir? O que está acontecendo comigo?

'- Nossa, Lily, você está muito abalada, hein? – ela comentou. Eu disse que a Juliet me entende.

Então contei pra ela tudo que aconteceu, pulando a conversa com o Sirius na cozinha, que realmente era irrevelante agora.

'- Bem... – ela falou, quando terminei. – Que o Potter só está com a Walsh pra te fazer ciúmes eu já sabia. Mas ele realmente acha que vai te ganhar assim? – perguntou, incrédula. Alegre, me juntei à ela.

'- Exato! Quero dizer, como se o caminho mais fácil pra minha boca fosse pela boca da minha inimiga!

Certo, isso foi totalmente patético, mas eu não me encontrava em um estado mental muito seguro, sabia?

'- Bem. – Juliet comentou, pensativa. – Sorte a nossa que hoje é sábado. O que me diz de visitarmos um certo SPA bruxo? – ela falou, marota.

'- Hm... Juliet? Hoje é quinta. – comentei, observando minha amiga com cuidado. Juliet me encarou por um instante, pensando. Então falou:

'- Na verdade, Lily, é sábado.

Pensei um pouquinho e vi que ela tinha razão. Era sábado!

Mas antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Walsh entrou com o rosto marcado de lágrimas. Me lançando um olhar raivoso, se fechou em sua cama. Mas eu simplesmente sabia que ela não me deixaria em paz por muito tempo.

'- Acho que vou descer. – comentou Juliet. – Vamos?

Sem escolha, eu a segui. O que acontecera com a idéia de ir num SPA eu não sabia, mas deixa pra lá.

Quando chegamos lá embaixo, Sirius estava sentado sozinho em uma poltrona. Fui até ele, sendo seguida por Juliet.

'- Então, Sirius. – falei, como se o papo não tivesse sido interrompido. Me sentei no braço da poltrona. – O Potter te bateu?

Ele riu e negou.

'- Mas ele ficou bem furiosinho achando que eu estava saindo com você.

'- E você? – perguntei, ansiosa.

'- Eu falei que a gente só tinha se encontrado na cozinha e que na verdade era em outra grifinoria que estava interessado, você só estava me ajudando.

'- Sei... – comentei. Juliet estava sozinha em uma poltrona próxima à nos, mas não parecera notar a indireta. Mas algo me dizia que Sirius não estava sendo 100 sincero. Conhecendo Tiago Potter, tinha rolado muito mais que uma simples discussãozinha. Mas eu tinha a impressão de que eu nunca saberia o que rolou mesmo enquanto eu estava no dormitório confundindo os dias da semana.

'- Eu só espero que o Pontas consiga entender suas dicas... – Sirius soltou. Olhei espantada para ele.

'- Como assim?

'- Ora, Lily, não tente esconder que você gosta dele. Espero que ele leia nas entrelinhas dos seus gritos.

Num sussurro, falei:

'- Nem precisa ler nas entrelinhas. Acho que fui bem clara.

Meus dois amigos sorriram bondosos, me encarando com carinho.

A bola agora estava com o Potter. E eu simplesmente odiava esperar ele jogar.

**N/A: Oie!**

**Cap pequeno, mas o prox vem logo. Bem, dependendo do numero de reviews **

**Alias, por falar nisso, foram VINTE E UMA reviews! Vcs me emocionaram demais! Mto mto mto obrigada! Estou respondendo a todas (inclusive do cap passado) aqui, as anonimas e as loggadas.**

**Beem, o Sirius ganhou na votação pra quem vai ficar com a Juliet, mas não esperem que isso dure. Mesmo assim, creio que farão um par fofinho **

**Um trechinho do prox cap pra incentivar vocês a comentarem:**

'- Problema é seu, Evans. – uma voz irritante respondeu. – Eu tenho que acordar agora, porque eu tenho um namorado. E não posso me arrumar pra ele no escuro.

_Ah, caramba. Eu devo avisa-la de que eu sou uma dessas pessoas que definitivamente não acorda de bom humor? Nhaa, deixa ela descobrir sozinha, é mais divertido._

**Então? Querem mais? Aí vai:**

'_- Potter, faça o imenso favor de subir aqui imediatamente controlar essa vadia oxigenada que você chama de namorada antes que eu mesma o faça, sim?_

_O Salão silenciou, olhando pra mim. Certo, eu não estava vestida da forma mais decente do mundo, mas e daí?_

**E a Lily de mau humor é um perigo...Vocês não perdem por esperar!**

**Beijos!**

**Respostas das reviews do cap 11 (o da cozinha):**

**.Miss.H.Granger.:** Sim, eu também amo a Lily. Ainda mais com um gostosão como Tiago Potter atrás, quem não ama? Hehehe... Beijos e continue acompanhando!

_**miss Jane Poltergeist:** Sim, uma das mais fofas e educadas! E tem uma Ana Lu lendo minha fic, possivelmente sua amiga? E a idéia era fazer todo mundo pensar que era o James! Que tal a surpresa? E pode ficar com o Remo todo pra vc! Vc o ama, não é? Já vi nas fics da Luci Potter que vc ama ele tbm. Um dia escrevo uma personagem pra vc pra ficar com ele, que tal? Beijos e continue acompanhando e comentando!_

_**Cecelitxa E. Black**: Que bom que estou te matando de rir aí na sua casa. Não há nada melhor, né? Hehehe... Beijos e continue comentando! PS:Viu q comentei na CAC? Yeah!_

_**JhU Radcliffe**: Oi! Sabia que adoro suas reviews? Pois é, adoro! Que bom que gosta do Sirius, ele vai entrar bastante agora, pq acredito que ele e a Lily eram mto amigos. Beijos!_

**LeNaHhH**: Oi leitora fiel! Sim, o cachorrao é lindo! E seu voto foi computado: o Sirius vai ficar com a Juliet. Beijos e continue comentando!

_**ArthurCadarn**: Oie meu único leitor homem! XD Q bom que gostou do capitulo. E a interação T/L vai demorar um tempinho pra entrar em cena... Espero q continue a ler mesmo assim. E a Lily provavelmente vai descobrir sozinha o segredo. É mto bobo o Tiago contar pra ela, um pouquinho d dificuldade fará bem, não? Beijos e continue comentando!_

_**22K**: Oie! Tbm adoro a amizade da Lily com o Sirius! É totalmente fofa e engraçada! E não se preocupe, a Lily não é retardada, só estava com uma obsessão passageira xD Beijos e continue acompanhando e comentando!_

_**Paty Evans**: Oi! Gosto mto das suas reviews, sabia? E é verdade, o Sirius é um cachorrao metido, mas quem pode pode, né? Beijos!_

**Gabriela**: Oi Gabi! Que bom que continua a acompanhar a fic! E o Sirius é simplesmente um pedaço de mal caminho, não? Mas o q toda garota quer! Continue lendo e comentando. Beijos!

_**gaby granger**: Oie! Nossa, genial em comedia? Mto obrigada! Realmente acho que não chega a tanto, mas é bom saber que te faço rir Beijos e continue acompanhando!_

_**Ana Lu:** Oi! Seu voto foi computado! E ganhou: a Juliet vai ficar com o Sirius. Q bom q gosta da fic! Beijos e continue lendo e comentando!_

_**Mah Clarinha**: Oie! É, todo mundo achou que o Maroto fosse o Tiago, mas era essa a intenção! Concordo, a Lily só é besta no quesito 'amor'...mas não podemos dizer que o Tiago está ajudando muito, não? Beijos!_

**Respostas das reviews do cap 12 (o dos gritos da Lily e do Sirius)**

_**JhU Radcliffe**: Tbm amo ver o Tiago irritado! Tem coisa melhor que provocar? Bem, os capítulos estão pequenos mesmo, mas juro que estou me esforçando. Beijos e continue comentando!_

**Bruna Granger Potter**: Oi! Q bom q gostou da encenação! Deve ter sido engraçada, não? Mas bem, quanto ao beijo, temo que vá demorar. Logo você vai ver que nenhum desses dois quer facilitar as coisas. Beijos!

_**Mah Clarinha**: Oie! Infelizmente, a reação do Tiago não foi assistida pela própria Lily, tenha certeza que foi pior do que o Sirius falou. Mas que bom que está gostando, apesar das atualizações desconexas Beijos!_

_**Eowin Symbelmine**: Oie! Senti saudades das suas reviews! Sim, não se preocupe, o fim da Barbie se aproxima...huahuhauhua(risada maquiavélica) Beijos e não suma mais, hein;D_

_.**Miss.H.Granger.**__ Atendendo a seus pedidos, acho que teremos mais Sirius e Lily logo, pq acredito que esses dois eram grandes amigos. E teremos também Sirius e Juliet. Espero que goste. E logo a Barbie terá o que merece. Beijos!_

_**Gabriela**: Oi de novo! XD Q bom que gostou da encenação do Sirius e da Lily. E que bom q ele está te agradando. Também é assim q imagino ele. Beijos!_

_**gaby-fdj-black**: Ooooi! Td bom? Bem, q bom q minha fic te fez rir! Espero que continue acompanhando e se divertindo! Beijos! _

_**miss Jane Poltergeist**: Oi! Nao tem problema ficar metendo o bedelho! Seu bedelho é bem-vindo Que bom q continua gostando! Continue lendo e comentando!_

_**Ana Lu**: Olá! Q bom q está achando engraçada a fic! Me alegra mto! Continue acompanhando! Beijos!_

_**Ly Black:** Primeiro: Assim que eu tiver um tempinho, passo na sua fic, pode deixar. E segundo: nossa, viciou na minha fic? Q ótimo! Diferente d outros vícios, esse eh um vicio totalmente bom! XD Continue lendo e comentando! Beijos!_

_**Cecelitxa E. Black**: Sim, Sirius para todas! Hehehe, ele é perfeito mesmo. Pena que não existe x( Sinto muito, mas outro cap pequeno. Aprenda a conviver. XD Beijos!_

_**Paty Evans**: Oie! Que bom q gostou da Lily e do Sirius. E quanto à sua raiva assassina contra a Barbie... Não se preocupe. O fim dela está próximo...(risada maquiavelica) Beijos!_

_**Mony MWPP**: Oi! Q bom q está gostando da fic! Não pare de ler xD Assim que eu arranjar um tempo passo na sua, ok? Continue lendo e comentando! Beijos!_

_**LeNaHhH**: Amei essa de Barbie Califórnia Girl! Qlqr dia ponho no cap, com os devidos créditos, claro. Posso? Hehehe, imagina a carinha desolada do Pontas. E a Barbie idiota terá seu fim logo, não se preocupe. Beijoos!_

_**Miss Pads**: Oi Rach! Mesmo que voce nunca tivesse comentado como Miss Pads, eu saberia: quem mais teria esse nick? Apesar d tds amarem o cachorro Adoro suas reviews, sabia? Q bom q gostou dos tres últimos caps, não tem problema não ler na data, desde que leia Beijos!_

_**Mile**: Oie! Bem, vamos esperar que o Tiago não dê uma de retardado e entenda os sinais da Lily, não? (o que eu estou dizendo? Eu escrevo a fic!) Q bom q te fiz rir! Adoro qdo me dizem isso! Beijos!_

_**Thay**: Olá! Que bom que gostou da minha completamente doida de pedra Lily e do irresponsável Sirius. Se bem que tds gostam do Sirius de qlqr jeito, não? Continue lendo e comentando! Beijos!_

_**gaby granger**: Eu entendo totalmente esse negocio de querer ser a Lily...Um Tiago desses aos pés...Um Sirius Black desses ao lado... Ela tem td o q uma garota poderia querer, e nem se toca, neh? Hehehe, beijos!_

_**Grace Black**: Oi! Que bom que te fiz rir com a minha fic! Espero que continue a ler e se divertir com ela! E indicar minha fic? Nossa, mto obrigada! Beijos!_

_**CissaMalfoy:** Cissaaaa! Ai, q lindo! Eu realmente jurava q era a única em todo o maritão (ou nem tanto, mas enfim) q sequer sabia o que é fic! Mto mto mto obrigada por ler, gostar, deixar review e ainda dicas! O negocio do travessão, é que esse site é simplesmente temperamental! Tem altas coisas que ele não aceita, como travessão no inicio de frase! Vê se pode! E as virgulas, devem ter sido falta de atenção, mesmo! Mas mto obrigada, viu? Mil beijões pra você!_


	15. Cat Fight

**Maluca, eu!**

_by Flavinha Greeneye_

Certo, vamos analisar a situação. Vou te contar como tudo aconteceu e que atire a primeira pedra quem nunca acordou de mau humor.

Eu estava tendo um sonho super gostoso. Não me lembro do que era, mas tinha sorvete de creme, Tiago Potter e lasanha, então era gostoso. Mas fui impedida de continuar no meu mundo de sonhos com o homem da minha vida e comidas altamente calóricas, portanto deliciosas, porque um raio de sol insistente batia nas minhas pálpebras fechadas, me despertando para esse mundo em que o garoto dos meus sonhos está com a minha inimiga _fatale_ e não se pode matar aulas pra fazer assaltos à geladeira.

Claro que foi a Barbie quem deixou a janela aberta, convidando o sol para acordar uma ruiva inocente e indefesa. Quem mais seria?

'- Eu quero dormir... Apaguem a luz... – Ei, essa é minha voz! Ah, certo, sou eu falando.

'- Problema é seu, Evans. – uma voz irritante respondeu. – _Eu_ tenho que acordar agora, porque _eu_ tenho um namorado. E não posso me arrumar pra ele no escuro.

Ah, caramba. Eu devo avisa-la de que eu sou uma dessas pessoas que definitivamente não acorda de bom humor? Nhaa, deixa ela descobrir sozinha, é mais divertido.

'- Problema é seu, Walsh. Vai se arrumar no banheiro, sua caótica. – Eu já mencionei que não sou muito boa com insultos de manhã? Bem, mas dá pra perceber, né?

'- Não fale desse jeito comigo, sua patética. Eu me arrumo onde quiser. – ela respondeu, arrogante. Sinceramente, acho que é por causa do selinho no dia do futebol. Impressionante como eles ainda não terminaram. Se eu tentar inventar um feitiço de fechar janelas agora, tenho alguma chance de ser bem-sucedida?

'- Não adianta onde você vai se arrumar mesmo, Walsh. Você é feia arrumada ou não. – murmurei, mas alto o suficiente. Concentração, Lílian... "_Janelis Fechisis Sozinhis_". É, não funcionou.

'- Cala a boca, Evans! Eu tenho um namorado, então não devo ser assim tão feia, não é? Já você... – ela falou, com desprezo. É impressão minha ou ela ama dizer a palavra "namorado"? E será que se eu pedisse com jeitinho ela fecharia a janela?

'- Eu o que, Walsh? Eu sou linda, sim, mas me dou respeito, entende? Não saio dando pro primeiro bonitinho que me aparece pela frente. Mas do que estou falando? Você provavelmente não faz idéia do significado da palavra "respeito". – falei, sonolenta. Alguém podia ter fechado a droga da janela, não?

'- Oras, Evans, não venha me provocar, ouviu bem? Meu namorado te dá uma surra. – Certo, posso dizer com toda sinceridade que foi a coisa mais imbecil que já ouvi na minha vida inteira. E olha que eu vivo com a Petúnia.

'- Cala a boca, branquela. – Apesar de eu também ser branquinha. – Seu namorado não consegue me bater. – Diabos, porque ninguém fechou a droga da janela ainda?

'- Sua imbecil! – Walsh estourou. Uia, que meda. – Ele não tem medo de você!

'- Mas você deveria, mocréia barriguda. – certo, agora que ela já tinha me acordado eu estava realmente irritada. Não por ela, mas eu definitivamente não sou uma pessoa matutina.

'- O que? – ela gritou, histérica.

Então, completamente impaciente, me levantei da cama e abri a porta com força. Olhei pro Salão Comunal cheio e berrei:

'- Potter, faça o imenso favor de subir aqui imediatamente controlar essa vadia oxigenada que você chama de namorada antes que eu mesma o faça, sim?

O Salão silenciou, olhando pra mim. Certo, eu não estava vestida da forma mais decente do mundo, mas e daí? Estava furiosa.

Mas aquela vaca se sentiu ofendida (que posso fazer se sou sincera?) e gritou, ainda dentro do quarto:

'- Evans, mais uma palavra e te azaro!

Me virei. Ela estava com a varinha na mão. Andou até mim com a varinha apontada pro meu rosto. Exatamente o que eu queria que ela fizesse.

'- Desculpe, Titi. Essa Evans definitivamente é maluca. – ela falou, com uma voz enjoativamente doce. Devagar, abri um sorrisinho. Ela estava próxima o suficiente agora.

'- Maluca, eu!

E com um impulso me joguei em cima dela, fazendo a varinha voar longe. Ouvi o Salão explodir em gritos. A vaca loira me deu um tapa, tentando sair de baixo de mim. Juro que só ia prende-la, mas ela começou. Dei um soco na cara dela (siiim! Finalmente, há quanto tempo eu queria fazer aquilo!) e ela agarrou meu pescoço com as unhas. Continuei socando o que alcancei, mas contrariando as expectativas ela também me deixou bem machucada. Mas eu sou melhor do que ela em tudo, então pode ter certeza que Walsh recebeu o dobro.

Então, bem quando eu senti que estava pronta pra fazer um chute duplo giratório, me senti erguida por varias mãos, enquanto também afastavam Walsh. E tenho absoluta certeza de que ouvi Sirius gritando "Ei, o que vocês estão fazendo? Não as separem, não as separem!"

Fui me acalmando, sentindo três cortes à unhadas sangrarem no meu rosto. A Barbie estava com a boca sangrando, tão furiosa quanto eu.

Então vi que Potter era um dos muitos que tinham subido. Ele olhava com certa preocupação pra mim, mas quando nossos olhos se encontraram ele ficou frio e duro.

'- Estou tremendamente decepcionado. Com as duas. Nunca imaginei que veria isso. Duas alunas tão boas, valentes e talentosas rolando em uma típica briga de rua. Minha decepção é pouca para ser descrita em palavras.

Barbie começou a choramingar, mas eu só posso dar graças a Merlin por estar sendo segurada, porque senão não haveria mais um Tiago Potter.

'- Decepcionado comigo? – explodi, a Grifinoria inteira ouvindo. – Que direito você pensa que tem para se decepcionar comigo, Potter? Pelo amor de Merlin, não pode estar achando que estávamos brigando por _você_, pode? Céus! Walsh e eu nos odiamos há muito tempo, e é a única coisa em que concordamos. O mundo não gira ao seu redor, Potter, e eu muito menos! Caso não tenha percebido, as coisas acontecem com você ou sem você! Mas acontecem! E só porque _você _não tem coragem nem é macho o suficiente pra brigar com qualquer um sem sua varinha, não quer dizer que ninguém saiba faze-lo. Você me dá _nojo_, Potter. _Decepcionado comigo?_ Pode ter certeza de que não estou exatamente orgulhosa de você no momento. – E me soltei com um safanão dos três pares de mão que me seguravam e entrei bufando no dormitório, batendo a porta. E de lá, gritei, quebrando o silencio que se fizera lá fora:

'- Quem mandou abrir a janela, Walsh!

Bem, é claro que desisti de voltar para a cama, ainda mais com a barulheira que se fizera lá fora. Pelo menos a McGonagall não estava na torre.

Tomei um banho demorado, com minha roupa trancada no banheiro. Não ouvi Walsh terminar de se arrumar, se é que o fez. Quando desci pro Salão Comunal, ele já estava vazio, exceto por alguns primeiranistas que ficaram me encarando.

Porem, a recepção foi bem diferente no Salão Principal. Quando eu entrei, fez-se um silencio de morte, todos, absolutamente todos, me encarando, principalmente os três arranhões enormes já limpos na bochecha. Dava pra ver que a historia tinha se espalhado. Então de repente o Salão explodiu em vivas e gritos de incentivo e parabéns. Corei e notei que vinha de todas as casas. Quando me sentei, entre Juliet e Sirius, em frente à Sarah, Pedro e Remo, os cinco me elogiaram e me deram os parabéns. Corada, agradeci.

'- Caramba, Liy! – Sirius falou, empolgado. – Aquilo foi ótimo! Há tempos eu queria fazer o mesmo com aquela enjoada! E aí, qual foi a sensação?

'- Ótima. – afirmei, sorrindo. Sirius riu, animadíssimo.

'- Eu sabia! Parabéns, ruivinha, caramba!

'- Foi ótimo mesmo. – falou Pedro, sorrindo. – Todo mundo está comemorando o que você fez! Todos acharam maravilhoso, parece que o Sirius não era o único que queria socar a Walsh.

'- Muitas garotas a odeiam especialmente pelo fato de namorar o Tiago. – contou Juliet. – Ela não simplesmente o namora, ela esfrega na cara de todas o que faz e deixa de fazer com ele. É simplesmente uma vaca.

'- E muita gente também tá te elogiando pelo que falou pro Potter. – falou Sarah. – A maioria dos Grifinorios achou uma idiotice o discurso que ele fez pra vocês duas.

'- Só espero que não se torne um habito. – Remo disse, tentando parecer bravo, mas fracassando miseravelmente.

Então uma garotinha de uns 12 anos veio até nós com um pergaminho e uma pena e disse:

'- Com licença, senhorita Evans. – pediu, educadamente. – Será que pode me dar seu autografo? Aquela menina Walsh era muito má comigo e com todos os mais novos. Eu não gostava dela e gosto muito da senhorita por ter dado uma lição nela.

'- Claro. Qual é seu nome?

'- Margaret Darling.

'- Aqui está, Meg. E não precisa me chamar de senhorita, ok?

A menininha acenou que sim e saiu, contente, contando para um grupo que estava olhando o nosso encontro.

Claro que a tal Margaret abriu uma torneira: logo alunos mais novos de todas as Casas (incluindo a Sonserina) me pediam autógrafos e conhecidos mais velhos vinham me cumprimentar. Juliet e Sirius, particularmente, amaram toda essa atenção e estava fazendo contatos e narrando a historia com muita pimenta.

'- Então Lily, com imensa bravura, mesmo com a varinha da malévola Walsh apontada para seu peito, pronta para mata-la a qualquer momento, se jogou em cima de Walsh e a prendeu no chão. – contava Juliet.

'- Aí Walsh, a Malévola, enfiou as garras no rosto de Lily. Mas nossa corajosa ruivinha não deixou por menos. Ela meteu em Walsh um excelente soco de esquerda que atingiu os lábios da bruxa nariguda. – Sirius continuou.

'- Walsh então resolveu apelar e tentou dar uma joelhada na barriga de Lily, mas ela deu outro soco em Walsh...

'- Dessa vez, um de direita, que pegou no mesmo lugar de antes...

'- Fazendo o sangue jorrar...

E eu apenas ria. Os dois estavam se divertindo tanto.

'- E cadê Walsh e Potter? – perguntei.

'- Walsh teve baixas piores que as suas, foi pra Ala Hospitalar. – Pedro parecia muito feliz com isso. – E Tiago foi com ela.

Suspirei e encarei minha salsicha com catchup. Senti que Pedro, Remo e Sarah me encaravam, meio ansiosos. Ergui os olhos, com um enorme sorriso me escapando dos lábios:

'- Foi uma luta e tanto, não?

**N/A: Oi!**

**Espero que tenham gostado da Lílian encarando a Walsh! E brigando com o Tiago também, mas ele vai se arrepender de ser _such a jurk_! Eu gostei de escrever esse capitulo. Achei a parte da briga engraçada. Estou esperando suas reviews, certo? Muitas e muitas! Quero saber se gostaram ou não. Espero ter correspondido às expectativas. Alias, VINTE E UMA reviews nesse capitulo! Mto mto mto mto obrigada! Amo vcs do fundo do meu coração! xDD**

**E o que acharam da Juliet e do Sirius começando a interagir? Achei muito divertido. Dêem suas opinões, eu imploro!**

**Só mais uma coisa: ultima, juro! Quarta-feira eu vou começar a postar uma fic nova, chamada "Pena e Pergaminho"... Quem tiver tempo dê uma passadinha lá, sim? Obrigada xD Beijos!**

**Respostas as reviews:**

**Bom, gente, eu estava respondendo e aí meu pc deu pau...aí eu dei um jeito e voltei a responder e ele deu pau d novo! Aí eu mandei ele se ferrar e ele deu pau de novo! (brincadeira, foram só duas vezes). Então eu desisti de escrever as respostas. Vou apenas agradecer às lindas personas fofas que comentaram****_JhU Radcliffe_********_0-Julia-0_********_miss Jane Poltergeist_********_Lana Evans Potter_********_gaby-fdj-black_********_Paty Evans_****_, Gabriela, _****_Eowin Symbelmine_********_.Miss.H.Granger._********_Cecelitxa E. Black_********_Crystin-Malfoy_********_Ly Black_****_, Mile, _****_Fini Felton_********_22K_********_Mrs LilyGirl_****_, Luiza Lucena, Almofadinhas(Lilian Paralarli Dos Santos), _****_Miss Pads_****_, LeNaHhH, _****_Mah Clarinha_**. **Por favor não fiquem bravos comigo, mas já estou com dor de cabeça. Mas saibam que li cada review pelo menos cinco vezes e amei todas!**

**Beijos!**


	16. Ala Hospitalar

**Maluca, eu!**

_by Flavinha Greeneye_

Eu continuei extremamente popular o resto do dia, e Sirius e Juliet estavam simplesmente adorando toda aquela atenção. Sirius, alias, não perdia a oportunidade de dizer que minha esquerda é ótima ou algo do gênero. E Juliet já tinha dito mais de uma vez que eu devia escrever um livro tipo "Como quebrar a cara da namorada do seu homem sem quebrar as unhas" ou "Aprenda a detonar sua inimiga e manter o penteado". Sinceramente, como se eu tivesse com algum penteado na hora.

Quando saímos da sala de Feitiços, chegou o momento que eu sabia que chegaria, e estava aguardando: os meninos (Pedro, Sirius e Remo) disseram que iriam na Ala Hospitalar procurar o Potter, que devia estar lá até agora.

Então, sem nem pensar duas vezes, eu disse:

'- Eu vou junto!

Todos olharam pra mim imediatamente. Quero dizer, tinha acabado de ter uma briga feia com a namorada do cara por quem estou apaixonada e uma discussão com o próprio, e agora queria ir ao encontro deles? Eu sou doente ou o que? E por que estou argumentando contra mim mesma?

'- Eu... Bem... Acho que talvez eu deva desculpas à Barbie... Digo, Walsh.

Remo e Juliet me olharam descrestes (tinha uma loirinha passando, então Sirius nem tinha ouvido, acho) e eu tentei concertar:

'- Certo, mas quero ver o estrago que fiz nela. Afinal, ela me deixou três cortes, espero que ela esteja pelo menos com um olho roxo!

Dessa vez aceitaram, meio desconfiados, e fomos todos para a Ala Hospitalar, alegres e saltitantes e declamando poesias, Juliet, eu, Sirius, Pedro e Remo.

Quando estávamos chegando (minhas mãos cada vez mais suadas), pudemos ouvir o "casal barraco" fazendo... sexo!

Brincadeira, estavam fazendo barraco, pra variar.

'- É por causa dela, não é? – gritava a Walsh. – É por causa da briga? – Opa, será que eles estavam...

'- A briga não teve nada a ver... – disse Potter, com uma voz cansada, mas a Barbie o interrompeu:

'- Eu devia ter ganhado, não era? Você não me quer mais porque eu sou uma perdedora, é isso? Porque se for, eu posso bater nela, sim! Posso espanca-la até quando você quiser—

Sim, eles estavam terminando! Soltem os fogos, soltem os fogos!

'- Não é isso, Kirsten! – falou Potter, com certa urgência na voz. – Você não vai encostar um dedo na Evans, ouviu bem?

Houve um minutinho de silencio, todos absorvendo que Tiago Potter estava me defendendo. Isso aí, _me defendendo_! Yeah, eu sou demais!

'- Então... Então você ainda gosta dela...?

Mais um instante de silencio, carregado de expectativa. Minhas mãos estavam quase sangrando de tanta força que eu as apertava. _Diz que sim, diz que sim..._

'- Não é isso! – Walsh gritou. "Cala a boca, deixa ele responder, piranha!", pensei – Eu sabia! Seu verme, imbecil canalha, só estava me usando, não era? Seu... seu...

Ei, quem ela pensa que é pra xingar o _meu_ Potter? Só eu tenho o direito de xainga-lo!

'- Titi... O que aquela retardada tem que eu não tenho? – ela perguntou, repentinamente mais doce. – Eu sou mais bonita, mais gostosa, eu não fico te recusando... – Pela localização da voz, era obvio que ela estava se aproximando cada vez mais do Potter. Ai, alguém me segura! Quer saber? To achando que eu vou lá deixar os _dois_ olhos da Walsh roxos!

'- Para, Walsh! – Tiago falou, de repente. – Eu não te quero mais! Lílian Evans é única, e você não chega aos pés dela, nem ouse tentar se comparar!

E tarde demais, percebemos que ele estava saindo. Estávamos todos ali na porta, ouvindo atentamente cada palavra. Quando nos viu, quando _me_ viu, ficou branco como eu nunca o tinha visto ficar.

**N/A: Oi!**

**Gente, a fic tem capa! Sim, vejam lá no meu profile, ok? Cortesia da Cecelitxa E. Black (thanks Ceci!)**

**É, outro cap pequeno, né? Fazer o que? Vai ter que ser esse. Espero que dê pra contentar um pouquinho, pelo menos. Vou escrever o prox o quanto antes, ok?**

**Beijos e mto mto mto obrigada pelas reviews! Foram VINTE E SEIS! Continuem comentando! Me ajudem a completar 200 reviews! xP**

**Infelizmente não poderei respoder decentemente, pq minha mamy tah doente e precisando de mim, então vão apenas os agradecimentos e uns recadinhos:**

Cacau Weasley (o Potter tah mesmo idiota, mas espero que ele tenha se redimido um poko nesse cap P)

Miss Malfoy (sim, o SPA voltará... Espero, pelo menos. Que bom q gostou, continue lendo D)

Gabriela (todos queriam ver a Barbie quebrar a cara xD)

Cecelitxa E. Black (cat fight eh o q há!)

Karol (hey, q bom q está gostando! Bem, quanto ao futebol, duvido mto que haverá outro nessa fic, mas estou escrevendo outra fic q vai ter)

Pris Pontas (siim, não pare de mandar reviews xD)

Moony Mwpp (e que pedaço de mau caminho, hein! Aff...tirar o fôlego xD)

Ly Black (a juliet tah numa posiçao q todas queriam estar, não?)

JhU Radcliffe (bem, o tiago jah tinha se tocado q namora a mais idiota ever, mas como ela eh a inimiga da Lily, neh...)

Naiarita (espero q o Tiago tenha se redimido um poko com vc... Hehehe)

.Miss.H.Granger. (fiq totalmente a vontade pra entrar na fila das pessoas q vão quebrar a cara da barbie xD)

Senhorita Black (dos mais engraçados? Valeu! XD)

Moon's Girls (desculpe, inspiraçao em greve eh palha… Mas continue lendo xD)

Crystin-Malfoy (brigadinha! XD)

Srta Thalita Black Potter (incrivel? Simplesmente maravilhosa? Isso tudo eh vc, q atura a fic d uma desvairada que nem eu! XD)

Mile (eh, o Tiago foi completamente imbecil, mas espero q ele tenha se redimido agora xD)

22K ("tentativa de bronca" foi ótima... Espero que não fiq com mta raiva dele xD)

gaby-fdj-black (outro cap pekeno, infelizmente. Mas pelo menos o Tiago se redimiu, neh?

Lily Pontas (q bom q gostou da briga delas xD)

Fini Felton (q bom q te fiz rir!xD)

Paty Evans (huhuhu, amei vc fazendo a dancinha do Chandler! Demais! XD)

miss Jane Poltergeist (q bom q gostou do cap e da briga xD)

mayara (calma, tem uma desculpa praquele discurso mongol... xD)

LeNaHhH (sim, a Lily eh campeã em xingamentos, não? XD)

Eowin Symbelmine (nossa, fiquei emocionada pelo capitulo ter te emocionado tanto! Brigada xD)

Bruna Granger Potter (o Tiago não eh tão mal assim, afinal... xD)


	17. Reações não convencionais

**Maluca, eu!**

_by Flavinha Greeneye_

E tarde demais, percebemos que ele estava saindo. Estávamos todos ali na porta, ouvindo atentamente cada palavra. Quando nos viu, quando _me_ viu, ficou branco como eu nunca o tinha visto ficar.

Fez-se um silencio terrível, sabe, daqueles que quando você tá no cinema e passa uma cena muito barulhenta e de repente muda pra outra bem quietinha? E eu sempre estou berrando alguma coisa na cena barulhenta, como "Que cara estranho!", mas de repente fica tudo quieto e todo mundo me ouve gritando "estranho!". É horrível, vocês sabem do que estou falando.

Então, lá estava eu, olhando para a cara branquíssima do Potter e pensando seriamente em poupar tempo e gritar logo "estranho!". Mas me dei conta da idiotice da situação quando ele falou:

'- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

'- Bem, - explicou Sirius, obviamente em duvida se explicava ou me deixava fazer meu interrogatório. – você demorou para voltar, então pensamos em vir aqui ver se estava tudo bem...

'- Já viram, podem ir agora. – Potter respondeu, rudemente. Mas eu o ignorei e falei, soando idiotamente esperançosa:

'- Você e a Wlash terminaram?

Ele respondeu imediatamente:

'- Só estamos sofrendo algumas crises.

Minha cara de decepção deve ter sido realmente comovente, pois ele disse, numa voz mais branda e baixa:

'- Na verdade, terminamos, sim.

Abri um enorme sorriso de satisfação, mas logo fiquei preocupada e perguntei:

'- Não foi só por causa da briga, foi?

Ele me olhou nos olhos e respondeu fracamente:

'- Não.

Suspirei aliviada. Não sei porque, como se eu fosse me sentir culpada por tê-los feito terminar!

'- Booom... – falou Juliet, parecendo embaraçada. – Acho que eu vou voltar para o Salão, sabem.

Imediatamente Remo, Pedro e Sirius concordaram, e em um segundo tinham desaparecido.

Totalmente sem graça (eu, sem graça...imagina a cena), sugeri:

'- Bem, temos aula agora... Quero dizer, se você não quiser ir não tem problema. – acrescentei rapidamente. Da ultima vez que _eu_ tinha tido problemas emocionais, não tinha assistido à aula. – Podemos ir para Hogsmeade, dar uma volta nos jardins...

Potter me olhou com uma expressão indecifrvel... Descrente, talvez. Então corei e consertei:

'- Quero dizer, se não quiser que eu vá, não tem problema. Pensei que talvez quisesse conversar, mas claro que... Bem, tem sempre a Rosmerta, ou o Hagrid, ou algum hipogrifo vagante... Eu posso te encobrir nas aulas... Foi só...

Graças a Merlin, Potter me tirou da agonia e desespero e falou:

'- Não, eu quero que você vá! Quero dizer, - completou, quase timidamente. Imagina, Tiago Potter, tímido! Ai ai. – se você quiser ir...

'- Quero! – afirmei rapidamente. Então, encabulada (caramba, que conversa de criança! Nem parecemos ser adolescentes de 17 anos; nem parecemos Tiago Potter, o garanhão, e Lílian Evans, a pegadora – até parece...; nem parecemos Tiago Potter pegador-do-pé-da-Evans e Lílian Evans odiadora-oficial-do-Potter!) perguntei:

'- Pra onde vamos?

'- Hogsmeade! – ele exclamou, totalmente mais feliz e parecendo mais ele.

Então, diário, foi assim que vim parar em Hogsmeade em horário de aula acompanhada de Tiago Potter, por quem estou apaixonada mas a quem recuso convites para sair faz três anos. Convites para vir a Hogsmeade, alias. O mundo dá voltas, não?

**N/A: Oi!**

**Gostaram? Veio rapidinho! Por serem tão maravilhosos, pacientes, bondosos e tudo de bom! Espero realmente que tenham gostado, pois eu consegui! Completei 200 reviews! Voces sao tao simplesmente maravilhosos! Adoro cada um de vocês! Então, no prox capitulo... Tiago Potter e Lílian Evans finalmente em Hogsmeade juntos! Não do jeito mais convencional, mas enfim. Estou planejando um capitulo bem divertido. Mas só se receber muitas e muitas reviews de vocês. Combinado? E prometo que tento escreve-lo beeem grande!**

**Respostas das reviews anônimas:**

Mayara: A desculpa virá no prox capitulo, em Hogsmeade. Espero q te convença xD

Tatymoluka: Ahá! Consegui finalmente postar rápido! XD E a Walsh ainda vai sofrer, tenha paciência. Vou ver se a Lily aceita sua idéia de apredejarem a Barbie...xD

Gabriela: Oi Gabi! O Sirius está demorando pra agir, não? Mas logo logo o veremos em ação xD Beijão!

Mile: Sinto mto, outro cap pequeno. Mas pelo menos foi rápido, neh? O prox vou tentar escrever maior. Beijos!

Karol: O nome da outra fic (que tem futebol tbm) é "Garotas Perigosas", mas ainda não está on-line. Acho que sou vou postar quando terminar "Maluca". Beijão!

LeNaHhH: Ah, a Barbie ainda terá sua aparição pós-briga, não se preocupe... Beijão!

mari. : Hey! Viu, atualizei rápido xD Beijão!

**A todos que comentaram loggados, logo suas respostas estarão na caixinha de e-mail, ok? Beijos a todos que lêem, e por favor, não deixe de deixar reivews!**


	18. Hogsmeade e Surpresas

**Maluca, eu!**

_by Flavinha Greeneye_

Capitulo dedicado à Cecelitxa E. Black, por aturar a pior melhor amiga ever, que sou eu xD Te amo, Ceci!

Segui Potter até o terceiro andar em silencio. Lá, ele parou e falou:

'- Não é que eu não confie em você, Lily... Mas será que dá pra... Bem, você sabe...

Sim, eu sabia. Tapei os olhos com a mão e disse:

'- Espero que confie mesmo em mim, porque eu não vou colocar uma venda.

Então ele foi me guiando por algum corredor e paramos. Potter disse alguma coisa e continuamos, agora num lugar bem estreito. Depois de um tempo e da terceira pisada nos pés dele, eu disse:

'- Sabe, Potter, eu acho que pra segurança dos seus pés eu deveria descobrir os olhos. Prometo que nunca mais volto aqui, se reconhecer o lugar.

Houve um instante de silencio e então ele disse:

'- Certo então. Pode olhar.

Abri os olhos e não vi nada. Porque a passagem, alem de estreita, era escura como a noite.

Continuamos andando por um bom tempo, muito próximos um do outro. Próximos demais. Sinceramente, não era nada fácil andar tão colada com ele, sentindo seu perfume tão perto, encostando naquele corpo tão bem esculpido. Era a perdição!

Mas eu agüentei fortemente! Acho que deveria ganhar uma medalha de bravura, pois chegamos finalmente ao fim da passagem sem problemas. Por "problemas" entenda eu não segurar meus hormônios e agarrar o Tiago bem ali.

O que seria bem legal, alias. Mas totalmente fora de cogitação.

Enfim, o que importa é que chegamos. Quer saber por onde? Bem, eu digo: por dentro do tronco de uma arvore! Serio, sem brincadeira. Vê se pode!

Bom, Hogsmeade estava vazia. Afinal, era o meio da manha de um dia qualquer. Porque não estaria?

Simples: porque, depois de três anos recusando terminantemente os incansáveis convites do Potter, finalmente cá estou eu, por livre e espontânea vontade, na companhia do próprio em Hogsmeade! Cadê os fogos, a banda marcial, os soldados a cavalo?

Ê vidinha medíocre a minha, vou te contar, viu...

'- Então, onde quer ir? – Potter me tirou dos meus devaneios.

'- Você é quem sabe, é você que está com a cabeça cheia, sabia?

Ele riu e falou:

'- Bem, não sei exatamente o que fazer, você que já fez isso.

Era verdade. Suspirei, fingindo impaciência, pensando onde leva-lo. SPA mágico? _No way._ Triiiim? Nanã. Ei, tirar fotinhos seria uma boa!

'- Venha, tem uma maquina divertidíssima por aqui. – falei, o puxando pela mão (nem me dei conta). Encontramos a enorme cabine e eu o empurrei pra dentro, finalmente o soltando.

'- O que é isso? – ele perguntou, meigamente olhando em volta. Ri e respondi, colocando uma moeda no local indicado.

'- Uma maquina de tirar fotos. Aqui. – o puxei de novo. Acho que eu estava começando a gostar do contato, e ele aparentemente também. – Coloque essas coisas, fique o mais cômico possível e então apertamos o botão vermelho ali, que vai fazer a maquina disparar.

Ele pegou uns óculos escuros e uma jaqueta, enquanto eu peguei um lenço dos anos setenta e uns óculos também.

Se eu disser que foi hilário, que me diverti horrores, que quebramos qualquer clima de constrangimento que havia, que as fotos ficaram maravilhosas, não estaria mentindo.

Tinha uma em que ele estava com uma parada enorme de faraó na cabeça e eu com uma peruca de Cleópatra, e bem na hora ele virou e me deu um beijo na bochecha. Ele saiu me beijando e sorrindo e eu com a boca meio aberta, de surpresa. Apesar disso, ficou fofa.

Tem outra em que ele estava com uma peruca black power roxa e óculos pretos de aro branco e eu com um chapéu-cartola e paete laranja no pescoço. Estávamos os dois rindo muito, ficou ótima.

Haviam outras sete, somando dez. Cada uma e todas em geral lindas, fofas e engraçadas.

Quando saímos de lá e pegamos a cartelinha de fotos, eu falei:

'- Sua vez de escolher.

Potter sorriu lindamente (ai ai...) e começou a me puxar pela mão (eu disse que ele tinha gostado! Senão não faria o mesmo!).

Fomos andando, revendo as fotos e rindo, ele ainda me guiando pelas ruas de Hogsmeade. Então, finalmente, chegamos a um lugar simplesmente lindo!

Eu nunca imaginei que houvesse um lugar desses em Hogsmeade.

Era o alto de uma colina verde, onde haviam poucas arvores. Lá embaixo, no pé da colina, havia um lago que se estendia azul e sereno pela vista.

Eu fiquei simplesmente sem ar. Era maravilhoso.

'- É lindo. – sussurrei, com reverencia, adiantando um ou dois passos, para observar melhor, vendo apenas de relance o rosto que estivera ansioso e agora sorria radiante diante da minha satisfação do Tiago.

'- Como você. – ele sussurrou, ao pé do meu ouvido. Eu nem tinha percebido que ele tinha me acompanhado.

Arrepiei e falei, num tom triste (isso, Evans, entrega o jogo de bandeja...):

'- Então, quantas já trouxe aqui antes de mim?

Ele procurou meus olhos com os dele antes de responder:

'- Nenhuma. Você é a primeira e a única.

Meu coração deu um mortal triplo pra trás. Sim, eu sou patética.

Suspirei e senti meu rosto esquentar. Para evitar constrangimento, mandei:

'- Te espero lá embaixo!

E desci correndo a encosta verde.

Cheguei ao lado alguns instantes antes dele, e só então, senti que fazia calor. Sim, calor na Inglaterra, milagre!

Enfim, eu e meus instintos. Fazer o que, não posso vence-los, são mais fortes que eu.

Isso aí, se você chutou que eu comecei a tirar a roupa, acertou em cheio. Maluca, eu! Imagina!

'- Ah... Evans, o que está fazendo?

Eu quase gargalhei. Eu estava mesmo assustando o Potter?

'- Que foi, nunca viu? – zombei, sem olhar pra trás enquanto tentava abrir o zíper da saia da escola.

Então, para a minha surpresa e satisfação, Tiago começou a tirar a roupa!

'- Ah... Potter, o que está fazendo?

'- Que foi, nunca viu? – ele me imitou.

Revirei os olhos e comecei a rir (não deu pra resistir).

'- Certo, entao. Só não espia.

Ele se virou e eu tirei a blusa e a saia, vendo pelo canto dos olhos que ele estava espiando. Bem, eu não podia esperar outra coisa, certo?

De top e calcinha cueca (eu sou demais! Vestida para matar, yeah!) pulei de repente no lago lindo. Ergui a cabeça e falei:

'- E aí, não vai entrar?

Vi que ele estava surpreso. Provavelmente uma garota normal faria tudo isso simplesmente para tirar a roupa na frente dele, mas nunca pularia realmente. Bom, eu não. Posso ser maluca, mas só faço o que eu quero.

Potter, se recuperando, tirou a camisa, me dando uma visão privilegiada do paraíso. Serio, Merlin abençoe o Quadribol! Céus, por baixo da camisa ele é um deus!

Depois tirou também a calça e ficou só de samba canção (graças aos deuses que ele não usa – ou estava usando - cuequinha! Credo!) e pulou no lago, me molhando (bem, eu já estava na água, mas você me entendeu).

Ficamos brincando de guerrinha de água e outras coisas (sim, eu sou mesmo criançona, mas ele não reclamou), mas também ficamos parados, nadando e conversando apenas.

Duvido que você acredita se eu disser que conseguimos de verdade ter mais de meia hora de uma conversa fluente, civilizada e normal! Sim, merecemos um premio! Que tal um beijo?

Infelizmente, chegou o momento de sair. Nos vestimos e meu sutiã molhou minha blusa branca, assim como meu cabelo (que acredite se quiser, ficou lindo até quando secou sem pentear nem creme), mas eu nem me importei muito, naquele calor logo secaria. Alem do mais, não iríamos subir para o vilarejo agora, tão molhados e tal.

Ligeiramente cansados, mas felizes, subimos o morro e nos sentamos à sombra de uma arvore. Conversamos por um tempo e então o assunto morreu. Antes que eu pudesse me refrear, a Anta Mor (também conhecida como Lílian Evans) mandou:

'- Por que foi que você fez aquele discurso quando eu e a Barbie brigamos?

'- Barbie?

'- Walsh. – corrigi, corando. Ele desviou o olhar, parecendo sem graça, antes de responder:

'- Bem, não me ache um idiota, mas é que você sempre me manda crescer e amadurecer. Então eu achei que aquilo talvez fosse, você sabe, uma coisa mais madura de se dizer, mesmo minha vontade sendo bem outra.

Tocada, procurei os olhos castanhos com os meus e perguntei docemente:

'- E qual era a sua vontade?

'- Me juntar a Sirius pedindo pra não as separarem.

Ri gostosamente, e ele sorriu e disse:

'- Brincadeira, apesar de ser uma tentação. Eu queria mesmo era mandar a Walsh pra longe e ver como você estava. Mas primeiro que eu não poderia fazer isso com ela, porque ela é mulher. Depois que você ia me bater porque estava se defendendo muito bem sozinha.

Ri de novo. Então, depois de um momento em silencio, falei:

'- Eu não sabia que prestava atenção no que eu grito.

Ele riu de leve e falou:

'- Bom, não tenho muita opçao, sabe.

Preferi não perguntar porque. Sei lá, algo me dizia que não seria a resposta dele, mas eu não queria correr o risco de ouvir "Sua voz é irritante e penetra violentamente o cérebro" ou algo assim.

Depois de mais um tempo, ele sugeriu ir para o Três Vassouras, já que íamos perder o jantar provavelmente. Só não sabíamos que estávamos tão certos.

Concordei e fomos até lá. No caminho, que alias, fizemos em silencio, apreciava a linda paisagem de Hogsmeade.

Hogsmeade sempre me encantou, desde a nossa primeira visita. Era um povoado simpático, alegre e lindo. Parecia ter pulado diretamente das historias para a vida real. As casinhas bonitinhas, as pessoas se cumprimentando na rua, com os chapéus bruxos na cabeça, gatinhos passando entre nossas pernas de vez em quando, um garotinho ou outro fazendo mágica com a varinha do papai, as vitrines das lojinhas simples mostrando produtos maravilhosos... Hogsmeade era realmente uma vila encantadora!

Quando me virei, Potter estava me encarando de modo semelhante a como eu encarava a vila. Corei, dando graças a Merlin por eu não estar num mau dia (aqueles em que eu diria "Tá olhando o que, to cagada? Não? Então se fode"), e desviei o olhar.

Finalmente chegamos ao Três Vassouras. O bar não estava cheio, mas também não estava vazio. Potter disse pra eu ir me sentar que ele pegaria as bebidas.

Logo ele voltou e eu insisti em pagar minha cerveja (o que ele não deixou de jeito nenhum, alias). Quando finalmente desisti, Madame Rosmerta chegou e começamos a conversar em grupo. Tiago (e eu algumas vezes) fazia piadinhas e eu e ela riamos.

Então chegou um grupo de homens grandes e barulhentos e ela teve que sair para atende-los, e ficamos só eu e ele novamente. Porem, não faltou assunto, por incrível que pareça. A conversa simplesmente ia fluindo, e eu estava me divertindo muito. Conversamos de tudo. Então, num instante de silencio, não pude me segurar e mandei de repente:

'- Bem, desculpe por gritar com você tanto. Eu realmente não devia. Quero dizer, não posso te mudar...

E completei em pensamento "não quero". Mas parei por aí.

Houve mais um momento de silencio, enquanto bebíamos nossas cervejas. Percebi que os homens que tinham entrado estavam me encarando, rindo e falando alto. Minha blusa não estava mais encharcada, mas eu também não estava exatamente puritana. Pude ouvir as palavras "ruiva", "gostosa" e outros. Senti que Potter, ao meu lado, segurava a sua garrafa com força exagerada. Antes que pudesse me conter, falei:

'- Que ridículos... Como se eu quisesse um daqueles tendo um Potter desses comigo. – meu tom era risonho, e Tiago, sorrindo, entrou no jogo:

'- Eles estão achando que você está disponível...

'- Que pena. – comentei, curiosa pra saber o que ia rolar. Merlin, eu não sabia...

'- Acho que deveríamos mostrar pra eles que não está. – Potter, falou, com muita certeza, se virando pra mim. Com um sorrisinho, falei:

'- Concordo.

E ele me beijou. Na boca.

Sinto muitíssimo se acha que vou dizer como foi. Não, não, não vou te dizer que foi definitivamente o melhor beijo que já provei. Pode esperar sentado se acha que vou contar como minha cabeça rodou agradavelmente (e não foi efeito da bebida) enquanto a língua quente do Tiago se entrelaçava na minha. Pare de insistir porque não te conto que passei a mão nos cabelos dele, puxando-o pra mais perto, enquanto ele me enlaçava e puxava pela cintura. Não será da minha boca que vai ouvir como nossas bocas se encaixavam perfeitamente, e muito menos que ele despertou sensações em mim que eu simplesmente não imaginava que poderiam existir em um simples beijo.

Então, finalmente, sem fôlego, nos separamos. Potter me encarou com um sorriso maravilhoso e tentador e falou:

'- Sabe de uma coisa? Acho que nem todo mundo viu.

Olhei divertida para a mesa deles e respondi:

'- Será que é melhor mostrar de novo?

'- Por via das duvidas... – ele comentou, dando de ombros. Então nos beijamos de novo, e foi maravilhosamente perfeito, de novo.

Quando nos separamos sem fôlego outra vez, eu falei:

'- Acho que um deles estava no banheiro, sabe...

Sem dizer mais nada, Tiago colou os lábios já conhecidos e adorados nos meus.

Quando ele disse:

'- Eles não parecem estar acreditando muito — Eu não o esperei terminar e grudei nossas bocas novamente.

Foram os quatro beijos mais maravilhosos da minha vida até agora. Infelizmente, naquele momento, uma gritaria fora do normal invadiu o nosso momento.

Então entrou no bar, paralisando todo o movimento, um rapaz magricela e assustado, com um grito de terror que desencadeou um pânico inacreditável:

'- Comensais!

**N/A: Oi!**

**E então? Decepcionei demais com o passeio? E com o beijo? Espero realmente que tenham gostado. Deu cinco paginas no Word, e foi o máximo que consegui! Bastante, até, pq Maluca tem caps pequenos.**

A parada de "Tá olhando o que, to cagada? Não? Então se fode" eu tirei de uma amiga minha (tooootalmente doida, sem zuera) que fala isso pro moleque mais insuportável do mundo (e infelizmente super popular tbm) qdo ele olha pra ela. Espero que não tenha soado muito grosseiro, pq na realidade é mto engraçado.

Então, curiosos pro próximo capitulo? Espero que sim, assim deixam muitas reviews! xD Adorei escrever esse capitulo, me diverti muito com ele. Espero mesmo que gostem! Pq o numero de reviews diminuiu muito, fiquei chateada... x(( Creio que a fic esteja chegando ao fim (mas ainda tem um bom caminho pela frente)... Eu não queria abandonar vocês... x((

**Respostas das reviews gentis do ultimo capitulo:**

gaby-fdj-black: Yeah, Tiago e Lilian sao mesmo lindos! Continue comentando e acompanhando. Beijão!

Isa: A Barbie realmente merecia, não acha? Ainda assim, ela ainda está a solta e representa um perigo xD Beijão!

Taymoluka: Bom, aí está, ela agarrou ele mesmo! Bom, depois de ele agarrar ela, mas e daí xD Beijão!

Karol: Pra compensar, aí esta um capitulo maiorzinho! Espero que goste! Beijão!

Moon's Girls: Que lindo! Minha fic te afeta? Estou lisonjeada! Beijão!

Mari: Hei, brigada! Continue lendo e comentando, beijos!

Miss Malfoy: Aí esta o passeio tão esperado. Espero não ter decepcionado. Beijão!

Nathália: Que tal, aumentei o capitulo. Gostou? Mande review! Beijão!

Mah Clarinha: Espero que goste do cap novo! Beijinhos rolando...hehehe. Beijão!

Bruna Granger Potter: Chegoooou! O beijo! Que tal? Mande sua review e diga o que achou. Beijos!

Ly Black: E aí, gostou do casal 20? Hehehe, espero que sim! Aguardo sua review, beijos!

Mile: É, qdo posto rápido todo mundo estranha...hauhauhaua Beijão!

Pris Pontas: Se não te add no MSN ainda, vou logo add,ok? Obrigada, que bom q gosta da minha Lily doidinha... Beijao!

Paty Evans: Siiim, o Tiago é liiindo! Mas fazer o que, não sou ruiva x/ Beijão e continue comentando! XD

Gabriela: Ooooi Gabi! Então, gostou do tão esperado beijo? Espero que sim! Beijos e até logo!

Cecelitxa E. Black: Huhuhu, sem trechinhos pra voce, dona. XP Viu, cap dedicado a você! Gostou? Foi logo o maior, e o do beijo! Que tal? Eu nem sou uma amiga tããão ruim assim... A gente tem que escrever logo a fic do Alaska! Aí eu faço propaganda aqui xD Beijão!

LeNaHhH: Imagina então quanta ação ("comensais!") e romance (dos dois) e comedia (Lily) vai ter agora! E logo agora a fic vai chegando ao fim! Beijão!

mari.: Realmente, todo mundo grita em cenas barulhentas... É horrivel, mas hilário! E que lindo! Vc acha a minha Lily superdivertida? Muito muito muito obrigada! Beijão!

Fini Felton: Prontooo! Saíram E se beijaram! Que tal? Bônus duplo pra vcs! XD Beijos!

Mayara: Prontinho, o Tiago se desculpou. E ai, desculpas aceitas? XD Beijo!

.Miss.H.Granger.: Pooode deixar, a Barbie vai atrapalhar a vida deles (principalmente da Lily) mas vai receber o seu troco. Beijão!

The Marauders Angels: Oie Rach! Acredita, ainda sem tempo de ler sua fic! Cheguei a começar, mas tive q sair do pc. Descuuulpa! E obrigada por acompanhar a minha (que vergonha). Beijão!

JhU Radcliffe: Sem noção, ri demais com a sua historia de gritar no filme do HP! Demaaaais! Jah aconteceu comigo, mas nunca um "Nãããão" desses...hauhauahauh... Pra compensar, esse cap foi maiorzinho. Beijão!

miss Jane Poltergeist: Pois bem, deu mais que certo a visita, não? Bom, pelo menos até agora. XD Beijão!

**Beijos a todos que lêem, e por favor, não deixe de deixar reivews! (isso ficou lindo... x/) Só posto com 250 reviews na minha caixinha! XDD Estou sonhando alto demais? Por favor, me ajudem a completar minha meta xDD**


	19. Comensais?

**Maluca, eu!**

_by Flavinha Greeneye_

'- Comensais!

Comensais. Comensais? Comensais... Comensais!

De um pulo, eu e Tiago nos erguemos. Xingando alto, os homens na mesa próxima fizeram o mesmo.

'- Não saia daqui. – falou Tiago, serio, tirando a varinha do bolso.

Só uma breve interrupção na narrativa pra falar "onde esse mundo vai parar com todo esse machismo, hein?". Voltando à historia.

'- Sem essa. – retorqui, já com a minha varinha em mãos, tentando enxergar, assim como ele, os tais Comensais pelo vidro do bar.

Uns cinco vultos negros e mascarados estavam no meio da vila. À sua volta, tudo parecia estar em horror e pânico. Aparentemente algumas pessoas estavam os combatendo, mas estavam em minoria. Eu podia ver um deles com a varinha apontada para um garoto que não devia ter mais do que 14 anos, caído no chão.

'- Eu vou sair. – decidiu o Tiago. Então virou-se pra mim e ordenou:

'- Você fica. Não há necessidade de correr esse risco.

'- Perdão? – falei, incrédula.

'- Lily, qual é. – Tiago explicou, baixinho. – Olha a confusão que está lá fora. Pode ser perigoso.

'- Tiago! – falei, brava e incapaz de dizer algo mais.

'- Lily, você é... – ele ficou embaraçado por um momento, e eu entendi de repente o que ele queria dizer.

'- Sangue-ruim? Eu sei. Mas e daí? Tiago, eu já disse! Não vou ficar aqui esperando você voltar todo machucado! Eu vou junto!

'- Lily...

'- Nós nunca vamos parar de discutir, não é? – suspirei, cansada. Ele abriu um sorriso e eu falei:

'- Tiago, por favor. Estou falando sério. Eu tenho que me depilar a cada quinze dias com cera. Eu agüento cólicas menstruais mensais. Eu ouço assovios e cantadas horrorosas cada vez que passo por uma obra. Você acha mesmo que fico assustada com esses carinhas?

Ele abriu um sorrisinho, como se quisesse mesmo que eu o desafiasse, mesmo temendo por mim. Determinada, ergui minha varinha e disse, teatralmente:

'- Vamos. Temos umas bundas pra chutar.

Saímos do bar. A vila, momentos atrás tão bela e acolhedora agora estava escura e um caos completo.

Demorou um pouco para sermos notados. Aparentemente, os Comensais estavam se divertindo bastante, e estavam todos ocupados. Mas finalmente um deles notou Tiago e gritou:

'- Ei, vejam só! Temos um pirralho mais velho aqui!

Pode-se dizer, por esse comentário redundante, que o tal do Voldemort não escolhe seu exército pela inteligência.

Então um dos comensais, com uma gargalhada, lançou um feitiço em direção a ele. Tiago desviou (obrigada, quadribol!) e lançou outro.

Porém, não pude acompanhar a luta mais, porque minha atenção foi capturada para o garoto que eu tinha visto antes. Ele estava no chão, aparentemente sem forçar para sequer levantar, mas um dos Comensais continuava a lançar o Cruciatus. E _ria!_

Tomada de raiva, me adiantei e lancei o primeiro feitiço que me veio a cabeça. Infelizmente (para eles) eu tinha essa onda de Voldemort tinha me assutado e eu já tinha participado do clube de duelos. Afinal, eu era filha de trouxas, e não podia contar com a asa protetora de Dumbledore pra sempre. E certo, Malfoy na minha cola contribuiu para que eu praticasse direitinho esses feitiços.

Ainda assim, o feitiço que lancei não foi forte nem nada, apenas o suficiente para tirar sua atenção do garoto caído.

'- Olhem, uma mocinha! Veio salvar a pátria, querida? – perguntou o comensal, rindo.

'- Não, que é isso. Vim tomar um chá das cinco com você, que acha? – retruquei, calmamente, apesar de a varinha estar muito bem apertada em meu punho.

'- Oras, sua atrevida. Vamos ver se consegue continuar com gracinhas depois que eu me divertir um pouco. – o comensal falou, sem rir dessa vez. Estreitei os olhos e falei, sussurrando:

'- Pode vir.

Com um gesto, o encapuzado lançou um raio negro em minha direção. Com um leve erguer de varinha, já tinha conjurado um feitiço protetor. Ato continuo, da minha varinha saiu um raio esfumado verde. O comensal desviou por pouco e imediatamente lançou outra azaração.

O duelo começou a ficar cada vez mais rápido. Com uma freqüência cada vez menor outras pessoas nos interrompiam. Eu já estava bem mais cansada do que no começo, mas ainda estava atenta. O comensal estava cada vez mais furioso e apelão.

Então, devido a um feitiço (que errei) lançado, não tive tempo de conjurar um feitiço-escudo e fui acertada por um raio.

Nunca senti dor maior na vida toda. Era como se mil facas em fogo estivessem entrando em cada pedacinho do meu corpo que houvesse. Muito distante, eu ouvia minha voz gritar em agonia, enquanto cada orgão que eu tenho parecia estar sendo arrancado à dentadas.

E então parou.

Fiquei por dois segundos arfando, caída no chão, sentindo a grama no meu rosto, começando a me dar conta do breu ao meu redor, dos gritos e das luzes. Quando ouvi uma risada, porém, voltei a mim e tentei me erguer, mesmo com cada partícula do meu ser em protesto.

'- Ah, não cansou de sofrer? Vamos lá, então, mais uma vez. – comentou sarcasticamente a voz com quem eu duelava.

Pela segunda vez, fui inundada de dor, mais do que podia agüentar. Minha garganta berrava o mais alto que podia, involuntariamente. E novamente, parou.

Dessa vez, ignorei totalmente meu corpo. Me ergui assim que voltei à consciência. Não iria dar o prazer do comensal me ter ali, às mãos.

'- Oras, Foguinho, conseguiu se levantar? Vamos ver quantas cargas de Cruciatus ainda agüenta...

'- Não... Me... Chame... De... Foguinho! – falei, erguendo minha varinha. Um raio de luz branca atingiu o comensal com uma força impressionante, fazendo-o voar uns dois metros e se arrastar no chão outros dois.

Me aproximei do corpo surpreso ainda no chão.

'- Que tal estar indefeso agora, hein? Só pra variar?

O desgraçado ergueu a varinha uns dois centímetros, mas eu fui mais rápida.

'- Não, não, danadinho. – falei, fazendo-o ficar paralisado com um gesto da varinha. – Nem pense nisso. Você vai ficar aí quietinho até titio Voldie voltar.

'- Oras, oras, Lilian Evans?

Meu coração congelou no meu peito. Aquela voz fria penetrou lentamente no meu cérebro, trazendo lembranças engavetadas e infelizes.

'- Que prazer encontrar a ruiva mais talentosa que já existiu. – continuou a voz, com um levíssimo tom de zombaria na voz fria e cruel.

'- Voldemort? Se não é a cobra falante mais asquerosa que já tive o desprazer de conhecer. – comentei, com o mesmo tom de zombaria, me virando.

Lá estava ele. Seus olhos vermelhos me encarando, na sua cara Albina, suas vestes esvoaçantes negras se misturando com a noite, seus dedos finos enrolados na varinha comprida voltada ralaxadamente para baixo.

Ele riu, aquela risada sem alegria, fria, cruel.

'- Bem que me disseram que adquiriu uma língua ferina, Lílian. Estou encantado de ver que possui um belo corpo, diferente do que tinha da primeira vez que nos conhecemos.

Com raiva, senti minhas bochechas esquentarem ao constatar que os primeiros botões da minha blusa tinham caído, que minha saia estava desarrumada, uma das meias baixa e vários pedaços da roupa e da capa aberta rasgados.

'- Estou contente de ver que continua tão feio quanto me lembro. – falei, educadamente irônica, sorrindo e com a cabeça tombada levemente. – Pensando melhor, está pior. Bem, veja pelo lado bom: pior que isso, impossível!

Dessa vez ele não riu. Creio que falar que ele perdeu a beleza que dizem que ele costumava ter seja jogar sujo. Bem. Foda-se.

'- Lílian, Lílian. Eu soube que se tornou, alem de bela, uma bruxa talentosa, hábil e inteligente. Vai parar de se fazer de difícil e aceitar entrar para o meu exercito?

Eu ri.

'- Ué, pensei que eu fosse sangue-ruim. Me enganei ou tenho escutado Malfoy errado todos esses anos?

'- A verdadeira sabedoria está em ver que até alguns não-dignos podem possuir um dom, um talento, Lílian. – ele observou, sorrindo. Firme, sem sorrir, retruquei:

'- A verdadeira sabedoria está em saber que não importa o sangue_, todos_ tem dons e talentos. Dumbledore vê isso. Não você.

'- Lílian! – ouvi a voz de Tiago gritar. Em um segundo, ele estava ao meu lado, com a varinha erguida, firme mas calmo.

'- E Tiago Potter? – Voldemort fez um tom de agradável surpresa. – Mas hoje é meu dia de sorte! Dois dos melhores bruxos de Hogwarts prestes a aderirem ao meu exercito!

Temi que Tiago acreditasse, mas ele nem ao menos me olhou. Apenas respondeu:

'- Ué, não vejo mais nenhum aluno por aqui. De quem está falando, Voldemort?

'- Ah, o grande Tiago. Irreverente, destemido, corajoso. É de pessoas assim que preciso ao meu lado. Eu estava dizendo para nossa amiga Lílian como eu gostaria que ela se unisse a mim. Mas fiquei chateado ao ver que ela não aparenta ter intenção de dominar o mundo.

'- É, eu sempre disse que a Lily é uma garota esperta.

Sorri docemente, como se estivéssemos conversando com um vizinho fofoqueiro numa adorável tarde de outono.

'- E eu dizia para o nosso caro amigo – acrescentei para Tiago. – que ele não chega aos pés de Dumbledore.

'- E ele não sabia? – Tiago perguntou, num tom totalmente adorável (apesar das circunstancias) de surpresa.

'- Ah, meus queridos. – Voldemort falou, num tom falsamente desolado. – Sinto tanto ouvir isso. Me decepcionaram, os dois. Esotu profundamente magoado. Espero sinceramente que mudem de idéia até o nosso próximo encontro.

E com um rufar da capa, ele desapareceu por completo. Todos os comensais ainda de pé foram junto, deixando-nos sozinhos com vários feridos e poucos moradores naquela noite fria, muito fria.

**N/A: Oi! Desculpem a demora, como sempre **

Antes de mais nada, pra quem reconheceu a descrição do beijo entre a Lílian e o Tiago no capitulo passado, foi inspirado no livro Melancia, da Maryan Keyes, que alias é muito bom.

Ah, gente, já tenho o nome pra continuação! Sim, vai ter continuação! "Dramática, eu!" Que acham? xD

Bom, eu realmente não gosto muito de "Voldie", mas titio Voldie foi a melhor combinação que pensei enquanto escrevia.

E a conversa entre eles foi tão civilizada, não? Mas é que Voldemort não queria nem duelar com "crianças" nem prejudica-los demais, por quere-los no seu exército.

É isso. Espero muitas reviews pra me incentivarem a não estudar pras provas de sábado e sim a escrever xD

**Como mencionei, não poderei responder devido às provas amanha. Física, matemática e biologia. Misturado. Ngm merece.**

**Beijos e demonstrem seu apoio **


	20. Casa dos Gritos

Uma lua cheia muito clara surgia no céu, iluminando de forma horrível o cenário onde nos encontrávamos. O vento frio cortava a paisagem escura. Vários feridos no chão, poucos ainda de pé. Lentamente, as portas das casas do povoado iam se abrindo, e as pessoas iam saindo.

Desolada, olhei para o campo de batalha. Não tinha me dado conta da guerra que tinha acontecido ali, aquela noite. Sentia meu coração apertado. Agora, varias mulheres e homens saiam para a noite iluminada apenas pelo luar gélido, e ajudavam da melhor forma possível.

'- Precisamos ir. Me impressiona que Dumbledore não esteja aqui, mas tenho certeza de que logo chegará. – Tiago falou, com um certo tom de urgência na voz, me pegando pela mão e me guiando. – O caminho pelo tronco é comprido demais, demora muito para chegarmos. Vamos ter que usar outra passagem.

Eu não disse nada, apenas acompanhei seu passo rápido, com a cena triste dos feridos ainda na minha cabeça, e tentando ignorar meus joelhos trêmulos. Não sabia se era efeito do Cruciatus ou o que, mas me sentia fraca.

Então, enquanto subíamos a colina que, se não me engano, daria na Casa dos Gritos, Tiago parou de supetão, fazendo-me trombar nele, e devido à minha fraqueza, cair no chão.

'- Que foi? – perguntei, preocupada, surpresa com a rouquidão da minha voz.

Tiago virou-se para mim, levemente pálido.

'- Não podemos usar essa passagem.

'- Por que—comecei a perguntar. Mas não precisei terminar: senti toda a cor sumir do meu rosto. Por uma das janelas da Casa dos Gritos, um vulto animalesco era facilmente reconhecível, contraindo-se sob o luar. Da lua cheia.

'- Ah, não. – murmurei, em choque.

Tiago, alerta, pegou-me pela mão, me ergueu e começou a me puxar, correndo. Tínhamos percorrido alguns metros quando ouvi: um uivo agoniado, cheio de dor, cortando a noite fria e horrível. Paralisei, sentindo uma enorme dor no peito. Aquele era meu amigo Remo, sofrendo horrivelmente.

'- Lily, venha! – Tiago exclamou, com urgência. Mas era tarde demais. Ainda paralisada, vi o enorme vulto virar-se para nós, nos encarando pela janela da casa.

Finalmente acordei e sai correndo, guiada por Tiago. Mas, como já disse, era tarde demais: o lobisomem, não sei como, tinha saído da casa, e farejava o ar em nossa busca.

'- Tiago, ele já nos encontrou! – exclamei, em pânico, vendo o lobo enorme correr rapidamente em nossa direção. Tiago parou e olhou para trás, vendo as possibilidades: o lobisomem era muito mais rápido do que nós, nos alcançaria em instantes se continuássemos a correr. Eu não sabia que outra opção tínhamos, mas Tiago aparentemente tinha ela em mente.

Então, embaixo do luar esbranquiçado, eu pude vê-lo.

Enormes presas saiam pela boca, perigosamente arregaçada. O focinho feio que farejara o ar na nossa cola pouco antes era obviamente canino, mas tinha toques reconhecíveis humanos nele. As patas traseiras eram caninas, mas mantinham-no em pé, dando ao lobisomem um ar patético e apavorante ao mesmo tempo. Os braços também eram humanos, porem peludos e com enormes garras. Mas o mais impressionante eram os olhos: eram vermelhos. Havia neles crueldade, violência, maldade, instinto. Mas havia traços quase extintos de castanho. Era o Remo que ainda sobrara na fera. Por essas pequenas fendas que escapavam, eu podia ver desespero, dor, aflição, razão. E o pior: uma tristeza infindável, cheia de sofrimento.

Não era Remo ali. Era o que sobrava dele toda noite de lua cheia, uma vez por mês.

Então, de repente, Tiago me empurrou, falando:

'- Lílian, corra! Corra agora, não se preocupe! Eu sei o que fazer!

Eu não podia fazer isso. Não podia deixa-lo atrasar Remo com a vida para me salvar. Lógico que não. Mas quando o encarei nos olhos, aqueles olhos que antes tinha encarado apaixonada, prestes a beija-lo, ou preocupada, quando íamos lutar com os comensais, vi que ele dizia a verdade. Ele sabia o que fazer. Algo naqueles olhos me diziam para ficar tranqüila, que tudo ia dar certo, ele não se machucaria. Mas eu tinha que ir.

Tropeçando nos meus próprios pés (até que ponto uma pessoa pode ser para tropeçar nela mesma nessa ocasião?) sai correndo o mais que pude. A uns bons metros, havia uma pequena floresta, e quando cheguei suficientemente perto dela, me virei, imediatamente procurando vê-los no campo verde, abaixo da Casa dos Gritos.

Mas o que vi não foi Tiago e um lobisomem.

Eu vi um animal e um lobisomem.

Um cervo, mais precisamente. Pelo menos era o que parecia.

Então não agüentei mais: o dia tinha sido incrivelmente cheio: pela manha, eu e Walsh tivemos uma briga realmente feia, e três arranhões em meu rosto ainda me lembravam disso; depois, Potter e Walsh terminaram, na Ala Hospitalar, de onde, alias, eu e Tiago partimos, matando todas as aulas restantes do dia, para Hogsmeade, ironicamente o local onde eu me recuso a visitar com ele por três anos; nós temos um dia maravilhoso e incrível e nos beijamos no fim do passeio; então, de repente, surgem comensais no vilarejo, e nós vamos combater o mal; nessa luta para salvar o mundo, temos uma conversa-discussao com Voldemort; quando tudo isso acaba e estamos indo embora, nos deparamos com Remo transformado, devido à lua cheia; por fim, para me proteger, Tiago fica para lutar com Remo, mas agora não o vejo lá. Ah, sem contar que fui atingida duas vezes seguidas pela maldição da tortura.

Realmente o dia tinha sido extremamente cheio. Então não me culpem. Eu não tive escolha: eu chorei. Ali mesmo, na orla da floresta. Chorei até minhas lagrimas secarem. **N/A: E ela não desistiu da fic! Yeah!**

**/corada/**

**Gente, desculpem. Muitas coisas contribuíram para a demora desse capitulo: poucas reviews, muitas provas, crise autoral. Então, se quiserem me dar apoio, apertem no lindo e meigo botão lilás ali embaixo, sim? Seria muito gentil da parte de vocês.**

**Capitulo bem não-engraçado esse, não? Pois é. Fazer o que? Mas a fic logo voltará ao ritmo leve e engraçado, não se preocupem. Mas não dava pra ela descobrir o segredo dos marotos sem ver, e não dava pra ela ver e fazer piada, não acham? Um tanto dark, mas logo voltaremos ao normal.**

**Agora, algumas novidades e avisos:**

gaby-fdj-black: Na verdade, a situção do beijo em si foi mesmo inspirado nesse livro, Insônia, que eu também li séculos atrás. A parte inspirada em Melancia foi apenas a descrição que a Lílian fez do beijo. E achou mesmo o melhor duelo entre os Potter e Voldemort? Brigada xD Muitos beijos!

The Marauders Angels: O importante, Rach, é você comentar, não interessa em que loggin ou com quantas linhas xD Beijão!

Mily McMilt: Também os achei muito classudos, e assim que acho q deve ser. Lílian e Tiago são educados, e Voldemort é um cara inteligente e esclarecido, não faz sentido eles ficarem trocando insultos nem nada do tipo. Muitos beijos!

Mariana: Nossa, não faz idéia do quanto eu tenho sofrido com a criatividade em greve! Muitos beijos!

Luh Potter: Mesmo? Maluca é uma das suas favoritas? Muito obrigada! Adorei saber! Beijos!

miss Jane Poltergeist: Bom, a conversa pode ter ficado meio surreal, mas não tem lógica fazer eles trocarem insultos como uns beberrões sem educação, não acha? Muitos beijos!

JhU Radcliffe: Por enquanto não sei o que a Lily vai fazer da vida, e realmente é um mistério: ela se daria bem em muitas coisas. Mas na verdade, estou em duvida inclusive se vou fazer a continuação pós-Hog. Talvez seja durante ainda. Beijão!

mayara: Que bom que gostou da ironia entre a Lílian e o Tiago com o Voldemort. É assim que imagino, sabe, e não só um monte de insulto. Bem, não fui muito bem nas provas, mas tenho uma de bio amanha que vai recuperar minha nota. Ou afundar ainda mais. xD Beijos!

Bruna Black: Muitíssimo obrigada por gostar tanto dessa fic. Quem sabe vc não lê outras fics minhas? xD Muitos beijos, e continue acompanhando!

Tatymoluka: Eu realmente gostaria de colocar o duelo do Tiago também, mas não dava de forma alguma. Tipo, a Lílian não ia ficar parada lá, olhando ele duelar, só pra poder descrever, né? E que bom que gostou do respeito entre inimigos, é uma coisa que eu prezo, com certeza. Muitos beijos e obrigada pelos elogios.

Fini Felton: Que bom que gostou da conversa entre inimigos xD Muitos beijos!

Ly Black: Duas torres comanda! A trilogia é simplesmente perfeita, não acha? Me sinto honrada por ter parado um pouco só pra comentar xD Muitos beijos!

Paty Evans: Que bom que consegui retratar o Voldemort como vc imagina! E eu também não costumo gostar de fics com comensais, realmente não sei dizer porque pus aqui. xD Muitos beijos!

Bruna Granger Potter: Que bom que gostou do capitulo e dos duelos, fico feliz. Muitos beijos!

LeNaHhH: Realmente, só a Lily pra brincar nessas situações. Mas aqui já deu pra ver que até pra ela tem um limite. É, digamos que foi civilizada demais a conversa, mas não dava pra ser só uma troca irracional de insultos, né? Muitos beijos!

Kathy July Malfoy.: De forma alguma quero que voce morra! Huahauhauh! Mas bom saber que gosta tanto assim da minha fic. Muitos beijos!

GaBi: Sim, senhora, postado! ;) Beijão!

BellaTB: Q lindo! Você aqui! Te adoro, Bel! Beijão!

Lika Slytherin: Posso tentar não demorar tanto a atualizar, mas capítulos maiores? Realmente, acho muito difícil. xD Maluca exigi capítulos pequenos, acho. É a única desculpa pra só ter capítulos pequenos. xD E se apaixonou pela minha fic? Serio mesmo? Isso é possível? Bem, só me resta agradecer! Muito obrigada! xD Beijão!

Cristina Melx: De fato, meio dark. Mas você leu a fic toda agora, ou já tava lendo e só comentou agora? Bem, de qualquer modo, continue acompanhando! Beijos enormes!

**Muitíssimo obrigada a todos que lêem, e por favor, quanto mais reviews, mais rápido vem o próximo capitulo!**

**Beijão a todos!**


	21. Atrofiamento cerebral

Eu sou ridícula, admito.

Mas ei, eu tinha minhas razões!

Ninguém pode me processar por ser apenas uma garota indefesa que teve um dia cheio demais.

E nem venha me dizer que eu não tinha motivos para cair no choro, entendeu?

a) Eu fui acordada por uma barbie mongolóide que não sabe se maquiar no escuro...

b) ...sem nem lembrar do sonho, apesar de saber que tinha sido ótimo...

c) ...sendo, portanto, obrigada a brigar com a acima mencionada garota sem cérebro...

d) ...e conseqüentemente tendo uma discussão com o garoto por quem eu sou apaixonada...

e) ... - paixão essa, aliás, que descobri um dia desses - ...

f) ...e depois disso acabei ouvindo sem querer o términio de namoro de ambos...

g) ...e, me sentindo culpada, acabei saindo com o garoto dos meus sonhos...

h) ...que eu odiava até me apaixonar...

i) ...e cujo convite para sair tinha recusado até...bem, até hoje...

j) ...e fazendo as coisas sem pensar, acabei nadando pelada (ou quase) com ele...

k) ...em um lago lindíssimo e desconhecido...

l) ...e nos beijamos depois disso...

m) ...mas fomos interrompidos por comensais mal-amados sem nada pra fazer...

n) ...e com eles lutamos e fui atingida pelo _Cruciatus_ duas vezes...

o) ...e isso realmente dói e acaba com a energia de uma garota...

p) ...e tivemos que bater um papo com Voldemort...

q) ...que é, se você não sabe, o bruxo mais malvado e poderoso do mundo...

r) ...mas tivemos que nos retirar do encontro amigável logo...

s) ...já que estamos aqui sem permissão da escola...

t) ...e, na fuga, encontramos uma das pessoas mais doces que já conheci...

u) ...transformado cruelmente em uma das feras mais malignas que já vi...

v) ...lembrando que sou irmã da Petúnia...

w) ...e tenho a impressão de que alguma coisa muito importante mesmo aconteceu...

x) ...já que Tiago não está mais lá, e sim um animal...

y) ...sem contar que eu caí no choro como uma criancinha...

z) ...e por último, mas não menos importante, minha unha quebrou nesse caos todo.

Logo, como você pode ver, havia um alfabeto de razões para eu estar do jeito que estava. E era exatamente o que estava dizendo a mim mesma, tentando diminuir um irritante e insistente sentimento de culpa.

Mas então me deu um estalo e eu me toquei: Tiago tinha passado pelas mesmas coisas que eu. Bom, ele não teve uma briga corporal com a Barbie hoje de manha. Mas isso não quer dizer que me ver brigando com ela não teve nenhum efeito sobre ele.

E Tiago podia não ter quebrado a unha, mas talvez estivesse com um calo no pé ou um corte de papel no dedo ou coisa assim.

E alem do mais, Remo era muito mais amigo dele do que meu.

Que direito eu tinha, afinal, de exigir todas as atenções para mim! Eu nem sabia pelo que ele passou, e nem ao menos estava interessada em saber!

Merlin. Eu estava me transformando em Kirsten Walsh!

Certo, deixa a crise de identidade para depois, pensei. Agora, Tiago está lutando contra um lobisomem que por acaso é um amigo nosso para me manter a salvo. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa!

Bem, digam isso para a minha mente. Ela estava totalmente em branco. Mais vazia que a biblioteca em dia de final de quadribol, ou que a mente da Walsh, ou que um saco de chocolate nas mãos de Pedro! O caso era serio!

Foi mais ou menos aí, quando eu estava considerando seriamente me jogar no chão e rolar na grama (não que fosse dar resultado, mas eu não conseguia pensar em nada melhor) que os tambores da cavalaria soaram e a luz celestial decaiu-se sobre um ser divino...

'- Lily! O que está fazendo aqui!

Seria o eufemismo do século dizer que Sirius parecia espantado. A surpresa não seria maior se eu estivesse nua dançando tango com o Barão Sangrento ao som de Britney Spears **((N/A: Quem se importa se não é dessa época? XD))**.

'- Sirius! De onde você veio? – perguntei, olhando em volta. – Merlin, já ouviu falar em maquina de lavar? Elas fazem um bem danado à humanidade... – continuei, olhando bem para a roupa suja e rasgada que ele usava.

É, nessa altura eu tive a leve impressão de que meu cérebro estava atrofiado.

'- Lily, você precisa sair daqui, é perigoso! – foi falando Sirius, alarmado, aparentemente resolvendo fazer as perguntas depois.

'- Se é dos comensais que está falando, não se preocupe, eles já bateram em retirada. Recuaram estrategicamente. Vazaram. Saíram correndo com o rabo entre as pernas. O que preferir. Eu, particularmente, gosto mais de deram no sebo. – falei, num tom de voz serio. Sirius fez uma cara confusa. Parece que ele não estava sabendo desse babado. Bom, não seria eu a fazer fofoca. Acrescentei, num tom de pouco caso:

'- Mas se é ao lobisomem que está se referindo, ele está pra lá, brigando com Tiago. – falei, apontando. Sirius ficou instantaneamente alerta.

'- Fique aqui; Lily, é sério. Não saia daqui por nada nesse mundo.

Eu assenti inutilmente, já que ele já tinha saído correndo na direção que eu tinha apontado. Ele nem ao menos esperou para se certificar se eu prometeria ficar ali. Deve ter me julgado muito incapacitada para desobedecer ou até dar alguns passos. O que será que fez ele chegar à essa conclusão?

"Oh-oh", pensei, alguns instantes depois, "agora são dois que vão morrer."

**N/A: E ela atualizaaa! A multidão vibraaa! Flavinha, Flavinha, Flavinha...**

**Espírito de copa é foda, neh? To até pensando em fazer outro capitulo de futebol! O que vocês acham? xD**

**Bom galera, é o seguinte... Eu demorei, de fato. Mas tenho alguns motivos... Pra começar, eu não estava em humor para fazer um bom capitulo de Maluca. Sinceramente, sairia uma merda, como os dois últimos. Depois eu fiquei de castigo. E alias, ainda estou, mas aproveitei que ontem estava empolgada e escrevi no caderno rapidao, e agora, que o papai ta viajando e a mamãe não ta em casa, aproveitei para passar pro PC e acrescentar algumas coisas.**

**Verdade, ficou pequeno. Mas já dá pra ver o bom humor, as tiradas, as trapalhadas e as palhaçadas da Lily voltando, não? Espero que eu esteja melhorando de novo, porque ficou obvio pelo numero de reviews que ninguém gosta de Maluca, eu naquele tom sombrio e dramático. Confesso que eu também não, mas as poucas reviews que tenho recebido andam me desanimando.**

**Bom, finalizando, não poderei responder reviews hoje, devido ao castigo que já falei. Mas li uma por uma mais de uma vez, pode ter certeza. E mando um beijo super carinhoso para**_Cecelitxa E. Black_ (tbm te amo, broder! xD), **_MoniMione_** (vamos ver se ela descobre...mas com o cérebro atrofiado com está fica difícil...), **_julinha_** (pois é, não se pode mais nem ter um dia perfeito com um cara melhor ainda!), **_Paty Evans_** (como pode ver, ela não está aguentando calada, e logo não vai agüentar parada também...), **_BellaTB_** (sim, vou começar a postar Presente logo logo...), **_Lady Wynna_** (muitíssimo obrigada por todos os elogios...não sei se faço por merecer, mas me esforço...xD), **_Luci E. Potter_** (pois é, com esse cérebro atrofiado, vamos ver se ela descobre logo que o Ti é um cervo...), **_Lika Slytherin_** (sim, minha Lily eh totalmente diferente e maluca. Espero que eu esteja conseguindo voltar com o ar divertido), **_Sehty_** (que bom que está gostando!), **_Mile_** (bom, mais maluquice da Lily nesse capitulo! Espero que tenha gostado!), **_Lena_** (melhor aluna da classe, mas no momento seu cérebro entrou em pane xD), **_karol_** (na verdade, não quero que a fic termine... Mas uma hora vai ter que acabar...já comecei o primeiro capitulo da continuação, mas nunca se sabe...), **_mayara_** (bem, piadinhas e trapalhadas de volta! xD), **_Bruna Granger Potter_** (vamos ver se ela descobre mesmo o segredo deles, né?), **_jumalfoy_** (infelizmente, Maluca praticamente só tem capítulos pequenos...), **_Gabriela Black_** (é de se esperar que eles se ajeitem agora, mas com esses dois nunca se sabe...), **_Mariana_** (atualizar rapidinho não dá, mas eu tento xD), **_gaby-fdj-black_** (é, talvez ela descubra, talvez não...Quem sabe..xD), **_Bruna Black_** (gosta das minhas outras fics? Bem, tentarei atualizar Princesinha logo xD), **_JhU Radcliffe_** (prontinho, capítulos mais felizes saindo para você! xD), **_miss Jane Poltergeist_** (realmente, os personagens foram meio infelizes nesse capitulo, mas vai melhorar), **_Fini Felton_** (infelizmente, mais rápido que isso não deu. Mas postei xD).


	22. Animagos

Oh Merlin, oh Buda, oh Deus, oh, Zeus, oh, Alá, oh Morgana, oh Satã, oh Elvis Presley (ops, esse é rei), oh John Travolta (um deus grego!), oh qualquer um que possa me ajudar!

Tiago e Sirius estão, tipo assim, numa batalha mortal com um dos melhores amigos deles, que por acaso está transformado em uma besta selvagem e cruel. E eu aqui, tentando pensar e ao mesmo tempo tentando descobrir se a arvore na minha frente é uma angiosperma ou uma gimnosperma **(N/A: viram que que dá ficar estudando biologia ao invés de escrever a fic?)**!

Então, enquanto eu materializava a cena (da batalha, não da estrutura biológica da planta) uma duvida me bateu. E se eles estiverem, sei lá, jogando cartas e fumando charutos fedorentos enquanto eu fico aqui invocando toda e qualquer ser superior, e comentando "A Lily? Ah, deixa ela ficar se torturando mais um pouquinho... Quando ela começar a dançar a Macarena ao mesmo tempo que bate embaixadinha com uma bola de basquete a gente fala com ela..."

Ah, mas eles iam ver! Ninguém me faz de boba desses jeito! Eu ia lá agora mesmo dizer umas verdades pra eles! E aproveitaria pra informar que é fisicamente impossível dançar e jogar bola ao mesmo tempo, e que eu não cairia de bunda no chão só porque sou estabanada!

Com essa resolução, segui o caminho que Sirius tinha seguido um pouco antes, mas parei na orla da floresta, atrás de uma arvore, em choque.

Eles não estavam jogando cartas. Não dava pra distinguir os vultos, mas definitivamente tinha uma luta mortal rolando ali.

Droga!

Pense, Lílian, pense! Você não é a bruxa mais esperta da Grifinoria por nada, é? Penseeee!

Argh, que cérebro imbecil! Escolhe as piores horas pra entrar em curto circuito!

Então, enquanto eu estava tentando pensar, analisando o quadro à minha frente, eu consegui distinguir uma coisa que me gelou.

Um rabo.

É, eu sei, lobisomens têm rabo. Mas eles só têm um, certo?

Pois é, eu estava vendo dois.

Como eu pude ser _tão_ obtusa?

Animagos!

Era simplesmente óbvio, e ao mesmo tempo brilhante, e impossível!

Tiago e Sirius eram animagos!

Quando eu vi o rabo extra, eu me lembrei. Qual o único ser vivo que não corre perigo perto de um lobisomem? Animais. Como dois amigos fieis e extremamente inteligentes poderiam ajudar ao amigo amaldiçoado? Exato. Virando animagos!

Oh Merlin.

Como eu posso competir com isso?

**N/A: Pois é, pequeno é apelido. Do tamanho de uma titica de formiga se aproxima da realidade. É o tamanho desse capitulo.**

**Sinto muito, mas eu realmente queria atualizar logo, porque tanta gente está abandonando a fic, e eu não quero isso de jeito nenhum. Mas o próximo capitulo já está a caminho, espero. E vou tentar fazer bem maior, pra recompensar, mas só se vocês colaborarem. Como? Reviews. É, aquele botão lilás, roxo, azulado, rosa, amarelo com bolinhas vermelhas, como quiserem.**

**Muitíssimo obrigada a quem deixou reviews no ultimo capitulo. Foi fundamental pra eu atualizar. Por favor, se estiver lendo essa fic, deixe review.**


	23. Fogos de Artifício

Eu estudo em Hogwarts faz quase sete anos. Poções, feitiços, transfigurações. Aprendo zilhões de coisas bruxas todos os dias. E, no entanto, o que me salvou aquela noite foi uma coisa trouxa que aprendi quando tinha seis anos.

Quem será que eu posso processar por essa falha educacional?

Bom, foi assim. Quando eu vi um rabo a mais naquela batalha mortal e sanguinária e me dei conta de toda a coisa da animagia e tal, eu comecei a pensar em alguma coisa que eu, uma simples mortal ruiva com a unha quebrada, poderia fazer. Vamos pela exclusão. Que opções eu tinha? Sair correndo? Não. Entrar no meio da briga? Não estava muito a fim de exercitar minhas habilidades no karatê. Contar piadas? Eu nem sei se lobisomens riem. Descascar batatas? Não seria de grande valia. Gritar? Acho que n—

Claro! É isso! Tão na cara e eu demorei tanto pra perceber – acho que isso já é uma característica marcante em mim. Sério, é só falar "Conhece a Lílian, aquela que não vê qualquer coisa que esteja bem diante do nariz dela?" "Ah, conheço!" É uma referencia. Eu não vejo o que esta bem diante de mim nem que esteja dançando valsa só de cuequinhas com uma cesta de fruta na cabeça!

É lógico que eu não ia gritar para alguém no povoado ajudar, se é isso que está pensando. Eu não sou maluca, ta?

Tente acompanhar meu raciocínio (difícil, eu sei, mas faça um esforço, certo?).

Veja bem. EU não podia entrar na briga, nem tentar separa-los pela força física. Mas eu podia chamar a atenção do lobisomem e distrai-lo dos meninos!

Eu admito. Eu gritar se repente não seria legal. Chamaria a atenção do lobisomem para mim, tornando todo o trabalho de Tiago e Sirius vão. Um plano que funcionaria a curto prazo – dando-os tempo para parar e descansar – mas inútil a longo prazo – tchau tchau Lílian Evans.

Então, vamos analisar. Qual a melhor forma de chamar a atenção do lobisomem? Podemos ver que nesse quesito o plano do grito dá certo: o som. Mas tinha que chamar a atenção dele para outro lugar, deserto de preferência. E como eu faria isso?

É aí que entra a parte trouxa do plano.

Fogos de artifício.

Veja bem, fogos de artifício não são apenas explosões. Imagina o auê que uma explosão de origem desconhecida geraria no povoado, logo após um ataque de comensais! Mas fogos de artifício não despertariam curiosidade ou preocupação, já que alem de serem trouxas, são usados para fins comemorativos.

Genial, não? Só tinha um probleminha... Eu não sei criar fogos de artifício da ponta de uma varinha.

Felizmente, eu prestei muita atenção na aula de Transfigurações sobre pólvora.

No fim das contas, acho que não posso processar ninguém.

De qualquer forma, não é qualquer coisa que pode ser transfigurada em pólvora. Não mesmo. Uma das únicas coisas é cabelo humano.

Graças a Merlin, no entanto, também pode dá pra usar folha de angiosperma **((N/A: biologia, gente. Maluca é cultura! xD))** E a arvore que eu estava olhando, antes de ter meu ataque de my-day-sucks, era exatamente uma...

Acertou que chutou angiosperma.

Em menos de trinta segundos eu tinha um tanto de folhas nas mãos. Em cinco, transformei-as em fogos de artifício. E em quarenta, os armei.

Lembra que eu falei que o que me salvou foi algo que aprendi aos seis anos? Pois então. Acredita que com seis anos meu avô me ensinou a soltar fogos de artifício?

Então, tirei do meu bolso meu supercanivete feminino 1001 utilidades com isqueiro e ascendi os fogos.

Mentira. Eu não tenho um supercanivete femininos 1001 utilidades com isqueiro. Eu tive que apelar para uma caixinha de fósforos (também transfigurada – céus, como a McGonagall se orgulharia de mim!).

Segurei firmemente o corpo do foguete. Não dava tempo de construir um apoio. Eu teria que ficar preta mesmo. Bom, Tiago e Sirius estavam quase morrendo. Um pouco de pólvora na cara não era nada.

E ele disparou. A briga, que eu ainda podia ouvir, silenciou imediatamente. Só dava pra ouvir o silvo do fogo subindo. Ainda bem, não dava pra descobrir do onde tinha vindo. E então ele explodiu em luzes rosas e verdes, com cascatas amarelas. Uma coisa linda de se ver. De verdade.

Me abaixei e ascendi o pavio do outro. Mesmo com o tanto de folhas que eu tinha pegado, só consegui dois fogos.

O abracei, cerrando os olhos com força. Ele subiu e explodiu. Inflei o peito, orgulhosa, vendo as luzes e ouvindo a barulheira. Então me ergui e olhei por entre a arvore. O lobisomem, muito na frente dos amigos, estava correndo pra lá. Mas Tiago e Sirius estavam indo atrás. Por que?

Ai droga! Bati a mão na testa. Eles também achavam que os fogos vinham dali, e temiam por quem quer que os tivesse soltado.

Droga, droga, droga, mil vezes droga!

**N/A: É, ela finalmente atualizou!**

**E é, o capitulo não ficou lá grandes coisas.**

**Mas é, ela quer review do mesmo jeito! xD**

**Gente, se deixarem muitas reviews, eu posto o próximo capitulo quarta/quinta que vem. Senão, só depois da minha viagem, ou seja, agosto. xD**

**E só pra lembrar, a Lílian e os meninos ainda estão em Hogsmeade. Muita gente tava confundindo, achando que eles estavam nos terrenos de Hogwarts, mas não é. A floresta em que ela estava se escondendo – que não aparece nos livros, pq a JK é teimosa e não me dá ouvidos - fica perto da casa dos gritos.**

**E espero que tenham gostado da atitude da Lily. Mas agora ela ainda tem que resgatar os meninos. Mas o Remo vai ficar sozinho por aih? O que irá acontecer? xD **

**Agradecimentos muito especiais à: **Luuh Potter, tally _(oba, leitora nova! xD Eu sei que os capítulos são curtos, mas é simplesmente o estilo dessa fic...Desistir dela? Nunca! Continue acompanhando!)_nezinha, LaH tHe BeSt, Bia LupinJhU Radcliffe, GaBi, tatymoluka, Cecelitxa E. BlackMoniMione, Moons Girls, Larii _(não se preocupe, não vou abandonar! Beijos),_ Lih Potter, Mily McMilt_(vem logo a atualizaçao de Princesinha)_miss Jane Poltergeist, julinha, Paty Evans, Lena, .Miss.H.Granger.BellaTBArthurCadarn, Pikena, Clarice, mayara, Fini Feltongaby-fdj-black

**Beijos e até mais!**


	24. Casa dos Gritos II

Ai, Diário, porque essa droga de Escola bruxa não ensina coisas úteis, como se comunicar com os seus coleguinhas telepaticamente para que vocês possam fazer um plano para escapar do lobisomem que por acaso é um amiguinho seu, hein?

Quando voltarmos para Hogwarts, terei que ter uma conversinha muito seria a respeito da grade escolar com o professor Dumbledore, francamente.

Mas o problema não era esse, naquela hora. O problema era que Tiago e Sirius estavam indo, nas formas animagas, atrás do Remo-lobisomem.

Antes de pensar – na verdade, quando eu penso antes de fazer alguma coisa? – saí correndo do meu esconderijo. Graças a Merlin, o curioso lobisomem já estava longe, mas os dois animagos estavam bem mais atrás, parecendo cansados.

'- Ei. – falei o mais alto e mais baixo que consegui. Não, não deu muito certo. Não tentem isso em casa, crianças.

Por sorte, - Merlin está de bom humor – apenas Tiago e Sirius ouviram, e se viraram. Foi muito engraçado ver um cervo e um cachorro se entreolhando como se fossem gente.

'- Tiago, Sirius, vocês estão bem? – perguntei, arfando, quando cheguei perto o suficiente. Outra troca de olhares, extremamente apreensiva e espantada dessa vez.

'- É, eu sei que são vocês. Andem, voltem as suas formas humanas. Vocês precisam descansar! – falei, começando a ficar impaciente.

Alguns instantes – muito longos, na minha humilde opinião que aparentemente não vale uma migalha de pão seco– depois, no lugar dos dois animais se encontravam os dois garotos mais disputados de Hogwarts. Parte das suas vestes estava rasgada, a aparência deles era cansada, e eu podia ver muitos arranhões e machucados pelo corpo de ambos. Meu coração se apertou ao imaginar como Remo estava.

Puxei a varinha das vestes e toquei um ferimento especialmente feio de Sirius, que sangrava sem parar.

'- Não se preocupem, a área para onde Remo foi está deserta. Vocês precisam se recuperar um pouco antes de irem busca-lo. Vai dar tempo dele se acalmar. – falei, enquanto a pele de Sirius se fechava. Eu sabia que o curso intensivo da Madame Ponfrey viria a calhar um dia. Mentira, eu só fiz porque minha intenção era ser curandeira.

'- Lily, como você— começou Sirius, mas Tiago o interrompeu:

'- Lily, você não pode falar para ninguém sobre isso, e deve ir para o castelo o mais rápido possível. Você tem cinco minutos para usar a passagem da Casa dos Gritos, nem um segundo a mais.

Preciso dizer que quase desmaiei com aquele tom autoritário? Era _incrivelmente sexy!_

'- Onde fica a passagem? – perguntei, controlando os meus impulsos e tocando com a varinha em um machucado dele.

Tiago me explicou, e eu tentava gravar tudo enquanto me concentrava em tentar curar seus machucados. Depois de repetir o que eu faria para eles, falei:

'- Os curativos não durarão muito tempo. Amanha vocês devem ir para a Ala Hospitalar, o que eu fiz é só temporário. Boa sorte com o Remo.

'- Obrigado, Lily. – falou Sirius, com um brilho novo nos olhos. Graças a Merlin, tinha dado certo: cura-los, mesmo que temporariamente, tinha renovado suas forças.

'- Cuidado. – falou Tiago, baixinho. Então ele se aproximou um pouco mais (já estávamos muito próximos, para desespero de todos os meus hormônios rebeldes) e me deu um beijo. Só encostou os lábios quentes e deliciosos nos meus por dois segundos, mas imediatamente ascendeu um fogo dentro de mim.

Céus, esse menino não sabe o poder que tem.

'- Tchau, ruiva. – disse Sirius, se aproximando da minha pessoa ainda totalmente em choque e paralisada e me dando um beijo na testa, fraternal.

E então eles novamente se transformaram – eu nunca vou me esquecer desse processo. É simplesmente fascinante vê-los criar pêlo, encurvar, criar garras. As mãos de tornam patas, a roupa rasga mais um pouco, o rosto cria um focinho, os cabelos do Tiago ficam finos e longos, tornando-se chifres. É incrível. – e eu acordei e corri para a Casa dos Gritos. Pelo que eles haviam dito, eu tinha que ser extremamente rápida para encontrar a passagem e correr todo o caminho para Hogwarts, pois era pra lá que eles teriam que levar Remo.

Pulei a cerca da Casa dos Gritos, sentindo um arrepio involuntário por estar entrando no terreno da Casa mais mal-assombrada da Grã-Bretanha. A casa de madeira, decadente, em cima do morro, com a Lua Cheia em cima, realmente dava medo só de olhar.

Entrei pela janela com cuidado para não me cortar nos cacos. A Casa estava escura, mas o luar entrava e iluminava parcialmente o local onde o pobre Remo passava tantas noites de sofrimento e dor. Os sofás estavam arranhados, assim como o papel de parede. Uma ou duas cadeiras tinham sido completamente trucidadas. A mesa estava caída, sem dois pés e um pedaço do tampo.

Um uivo me acordou novamente. Tiago e Sirius deviam ter encontrado Remo. Eu não tinha muito tempo. Muito menos para entrar em estupor cada vez que o garoto por quem eu sou apaixonada me beija, ou cada vez que eu entro em um cômodo diferente da casa.

Corri da sala para a entrada meio estreita que Tiago e Sirius tinham indicado. Entrei e fechei-a, como tinham mandado. Assim atrasaria Remo se eles chegassem logo e o lobisomem ainda conseguisse sentir meu cheiro.

O caminho era úmido, estreito e escuro, mas eu o percorri correndo o tempo todo. Até bater a cabeça em algum lugar, indicando que o túnel tinha acabado. Será que eu seria ouvida se sugerisse uma placa de néon dizendo "Fim de Linha! Cuidado com a cabeça!"? Duvido.

Sai com certa dificuldade – afinal, o que é que eu faço sem dificuldade? – e corri para longe da saída, já que tinha sido alertada de que estava perigosamente próxima ao Salgueiro Lutador.

Quando finalmente pude olhar com cuidado a minha volta, vi um par de olhos me encarando espantadamente. Muito bom, Lílian. Não foi pega pela briga de hoje de manha, nem por matar as aulas, nem por ir para Hogsmeade sem permissão, nem por brigar com Comensais fora de hora, nem por quase ser morta por um lobisomem, mas conseguiu ser flagrada exatamente no momento que está de volta. Eu tinha pelo menos cinco melhores motivos para ficar de detenção. Mas seria exatamente por estar fora da cama depois da hora. Bravo, Lílian.

**N/A: Gente, eu ia postar esse capitulo antes da viagem, mas eu irmão se apropriou do computador, então só posso da-lo agora, na volta. Não fiquem chateados, não foi minha culpa. **

**Eu realmente não gosto muito dessa parte da historia. Dá muito pouco espaço para as piadas e comentários engraçadinhos da Lílian. Mas logo melhora, finalmente acabou. Então, mandem muitas reviews, para que eu volte a postar os capítulos engraçados e malucos característicos dessa fic, certo? Beijos!**

**E muito obrigada pelas reviews! Continuem mandando que eu atualizo mais rápido (dessa vez o próximo capitulo está pronto). Agradecimentos: Gabriela Black **_(outro capitulo pequeninho xD),_**gaby-fdj-black **_(a demora é culpa do meu irmão, briga com ele xD), _**Fini Felton (**_capítulos pequenos são meu carma, infelizmente), _**miss Jane Poltergeist **_(pois é, pobrezinho do seu Remus...),_**Paty Evans **_(pois é, chega a Lily com um super plano e os meninos vão e 'estragam' tudo...xD), _**Lena (**_eu não quero que você fique com problemas de vista, então não atualizo mais todas as fics de uma só vez xD),_**MoniMione **_(pois não é? Bem fácil essa parte da botânica, na minha opinião xD), _**Lyla Evans Higurashi **_(que gracinha, você fala pros outros da minha fic xD), _**julinha **_(espero que continue acompanhando a fic xD), _**Juh**_ (sabe, eu também acabei descobrindo que tem muitos traços dessa Lily em mim...Alias, em qualquer uma, não? xD), _**Pikena**_ (Sim, atualizei xD E você comentou! xD),_**Lara B. Potter **_(assim que possível, atualizo minha leitura na sua fic xD),_**jehssik **_(logo logo os problemas e confusões da Lily vão ser mais engraçados, pode deixar xD), _**tally **_(fogos de artifício são realmente legais, mas eu sou meio...assustadiça. xD),_**celáh **_(atualizei xD), _**JhU Radcliffe **_(viu, não foi em agosto! xD De qualquer forma, não foi antes por causa do meu irmão, briga com ele!)_**, tatymoluka **_(a viagem foi boa, obrigada xD E na verdade, ela atirou para longe, de forma que o lobisomem foi para onde tiveram as explosões, e não de onde partiram xD),_**Cecelitxa E. Black **_(seus olhinhos Gato de Botas não funcionaram, xubis. Sorry xD),_**Laude Potter **_(é muito__ bom descobrir que alguém lê a nossa fic, sabia? Espero que continue acompanhando. xD),_**Bruna B. T. Black **_(sim, senhora, atualizado xD),_**Sara Black Potter **_(oba, leitora nova! xD Nossa, achei maravilhoso você ter sido compreensiva quanto ao tamanho dos capítulos. Tem gente que simplesmente não entende que os capítulos de fato são curtos. Mesmo assim, eu me esforço para aumenta-los, mas é difícil. Continue acompanhando! xD),_**Luci E. Potter **_(você atualizou suas fics enquanto eu tava viajando! Fiquei atrasada de novo! Só tive tempo de dar uma olhada na CMQ...Você foi assaltada? Fran! Que horror! Com direito a arma na cabeça e tudo? Credo! Depois você me conta como foi? Beijos e melhoras xD),_**Lih Potter (**_de forma alguma que eu quero perder você como leitora! Mas meu irmão não entende isso, de forma que demorei um pouco xD),_**Pris Black **_(que bom que te faço rir xD Continue lendo),_**S2-SaKy-S2 **_(não acho que esteja me seguindo, mas se estiver não tem problema xD E obrigada pelos elogios! Fez meu dia! Quanto ao garoto misterioso, creio que vai aparecer de novo. Não agora, nesses momentos de crise, claro, mas logo. Beijos!)._

**PS: Gente, sabiam que estamos perto das 500 reviews? _Estamos, _porque não sou eu quem faz isso, são vocês, pessoas que lêem isso. Então vou tentar escrever um capitulo mais especial para quando chegarmos lá. Para isso, gostaria que dissessem o que mais querem ler. Outra briga com a Walsh? Um pouquinho de Sirius/Juliet? Uma briga Lily/Tiago? Ceninhas de ciúmes? Beijos? Pirraça? Marotos? Hogsmeade? Tudo isso? Vocês decidem. Deixem suas opiniões desde já, para que eu possa pensar num capitulo e encaixa-lo no cronograma da fic. Beijos!**

**PPS: Atulizaçoes das outras fics em breve, ok?**


	25. Contrariando as leis da metafísica

De onde viemos, para onde vamos, quem somos nós, existe um Deus, como surgiu o Universo, o que há após a morte? Essas são algumas das perguntas que assolam as grandes mentes pensadoras do futuro, passado e presente de todas as civilizações. E eu gostaria de acrescentar mais uma pergunta cuja resposta é obscura e desconhecida à essa ilustre lista:

Como, diabos, eu confundi Filch com Pedro Pettigrew?

'- Pedro? – falei, em duvida, tentando me certificar se de fato não era o Filch mais baixo, mais gordo e com mais cabelo. – Pedro! – exclamei em seguida, aliviada ao reconhece-lo. – Graças a Merlin! Por um momento pensei que fosse o Filch!

'- Lílian... O que você... Quero dizer... Por que... – ele babulciou. Acompanhando seu olhar da arvore para mim e fazendo o caminho inverso, entendi sua confusão. E lembrei da adrenalina do momento.

'- Pedro! – exclamei novamente, mas num tom totalmente diferente, assustando-o ligeiramente. – Você também é... Você sabe... Como o Tiago e o Sirius? – perguntei, lembrando-me dos apelidos.

Aluado por causa da condição de lobisomem do Remo, essa eu já sabia. Pontas, provavelmente por causa da ponta dos chifres do cervo em que Tiago se transforma. Almofadinhas não era, como ele disse, por causa das bochechas grandes. Mas possivelmente por causa das patas. E Rabicho? Bem, vamos descobrir.

'- O que quer dizer? – perguntou ele, pálido.

'- Animago. – sussurrei. – Se for, creio que os meninos estejam esperando por você. Eles estão com problemas para controlar Remo.

Se Pedro ficou espantado com o que eu sabia, não demostrou demais. Ele assentiu com a cabeça e se dirigiu ao Salgueiro Lutador. Parou no meio do caminho, no entanto, e me entregou uma capa que estava segurando.

'- Não sei como sabe tudo isso, Lílian, mas se os meninos confiam tanto em você, eu também devo confiar. Essa capa é especial, e pertence ao Tiago. Leve-a com você, por favor, eu não quero deixa-la em qualquer lugar.

'- Porque é especial? – perguntei, pegando a capa. Era muito bonita, de fato. Era meio furtacor, e o tecido era levíssimo, mas meio aveludado. Será que era uma capa da sorte ou coisa assim?

'- Não sabe o que ela é? – ele perguntou. – É uma capa da invisibilidade.

Oh.

Então, enquanto eu olhava assombrada para a preciosa capa nas minhas mãos, Pedro simplesmente sumiu. Quando ergui os olhos, ele não estava mais lá. Virou pó!

Ainda meio chocada, comecei a andar em direção ao castelo, observando a capa nas minhas mãos. Delicadamente, cobri minha mão com ela, e só o que vi foi a grama sob mim. Encantada, fiz um rodopio com a capa e me cobri. Comecei a andar mais rápido para o castelo, me sentindo muito especial sabendo que estava invisível, sentindo meu cabelo voar atrás de mim, vendo a marca que meus pés invisíveis faziam na grama, ouvindo a respiração de ninguém visível. Aquilo era realmente legal.

Cheguei rapidamente à Sala Comunal deserta e subi com cuidado até o dormitório feminino.

Como eu imaginei, todas estavam dormindo. Apenas duas camas estavam com o cortinado aberto: a minha, ainda arrumada, e a de Juliet. A própria estava deitada de mal jeito, ainda vestida (não, ela não dorme pelada. Você me entendeu!), com uma revista pendendo na mão. Meu coração se apertou ao ver que ela tinha me esperado!

Dobrei a Capa e a coloquei em cima da minha cama. Me aproximei de Juliet com cuidado. Infelizmente, todo mundo sabe que eu sou ligeiramente muito desastrada, e ao chegar perto, esbarrei na revista que Juliet segurava frouxamente. Mas a peguei antes que chegasse ao chão, com medo de que o simples barulho de paginas voando ou sei lá fizesse as outras ocupantes do quarto acordarem.

Infelizmente, com o malabarismo que eu fiz, acabei, de alguma forma que nem Einstein explicaria, esbarrando no abajour, que caiu no chão com estardalhaço, no mesmo instante em que eu pisava com força no cortinado de Juliet e fazia-o despencar, causando, obviamente, barulho e confusão.

Claro, se eu quisesse acordar todas as meninas de uma vez achando que o céu estava despencando, teria tido muito sucesso. Mas pra quem só queria acordar Juliet cuidadosamente sem atrapalhar ninguém mais, acho que eu meio que fracassei.

Depois de assegurar a quem tinha acordado que o castelo estava intacto e que tinha sido só um pequeno acidente enquanto eu tentava pegar um copo de água – estavam sonolentas demais pra notar o estado das minhas roupas, que alias não eram pijamas. Mas de qualquer forma, eu estava coberta por um cortinado vermelho recém-caído. – puxei Juliet para fora do dormitório em silencio, pegando a Capa dobrada antes.

Sem falar nada, fomos para o dormitório masculino do sétimo ano, onde, por sorte, apenas os Marotos dormiam, o que significava que estaria vazio, e portanto mais seguro de conversarmos.

'- Desculpe te fazer esperar, Ju. – eu disse, assim que entramos.

'- Lily, o que estamos fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou, olhando ainda meio sonolenta em volta.

'- Bom, não dava pra conversarmos no nosso dormitório direito, então lembrei do dormitório dos meninos, que devia estar vazio. – expliquei.

'- E... por que deveria estar vazio? – ela perguntou, começando a despertar.

'- Bem... – falei lentamente. – É uma longa historia.

'- Então pode começar a partir do ponto em que deixamos você e o Potter na Ala Hospitalar, quando ele estava terminando com a Walsh. – ela disse, decidida, andando até o banheiro. Eu já disse que Juliet é a garota mais patty da escola? Daquelas que ninguém nunca viu com uma mecha de cabelo no lugar errado, que nunca se vestiu mal, que não tem uma historia vergonhosa de atitude, comportamento ou aparência para contar? Pois ela é dessas. Impecável.

Enquanto Juliet penteava os cabelos lisos cor de mel, lavava o rosto e exercia outros truques de beleza, eu me sentei em uma cama, ao lado da Capa dobrada, e comecei a contar tudo, a partir do momento que Juliet pedira. Quando falei que eu o convidei para Hogsmeade ilegalmente indiretamente, ela ergueu uma sombracelha. Quando falei da parte do lago, ela sorriu marota. Quando falei dos beijos, ela me interrompeu animadamente para eu descreve-los e dar a nota ("vi estrelas"). Quando falei dos Comensais, ela ficou extremamente tensa e se sentou ao meu lado durante essa parte. E foi aí que eu parei. Eu não podia, afinal de contas, falar do Remo para ela. De forma alguma.

Lógico, me senti mal por isso. E também por não ter contado que eu tinha quebrado a unha. Mas eu simplesmente não podia. Em ambos os casos.

Então, Juliet disse, no final:

'- Foi um dia extremamente cansativo para você, Lily. Mas eu ainda tenho uma pergunta: o que isso tem a ver com os Marotos não estarem aqui?

Respirei profundamente. Então respondi:

'- Isso é outra historia. Bem longa. Que eu não posso contar por ora. Sinto muito.

'- Tudo bem. – ela respondeu, depois de um instante olhando para o chão. – Mas acho que é melhor dormirmos, não?

Provavelmente ela viu que eu fiquei sentada hesitante quando ela se levantou, porque disse:

'- Mas se quiser esperar por eles, eu espero com você. Que tal dormirmos aqui?

Sorri fracamente em resposta. Estava realmente cansada. Então, me deitei em uma das camas, e Juliet deitou em outra. Antes de apagar a luz, ela virou-se pra mim de bruços e falou, sorrindo:

'- Você acha que Sirius Black está a fim de mim?

Sorri de volta, também de bruços, e respondi:

'- Se ele tiver algum neurônio atrás do rostinho bonito, então sim.

Então, apagamos as luzes e eu finalmente dei um fim àquele dia infernalmente longo.

**N/A: Capitulo não tão pequeno, certo? E bem melhor também, certo? Mais engraçado, mais leve. De qualquer forma, agora tudo melhora. E complica, também, eu acho. Mas enfim. Imaginem a reação do Tiago ao ver a Lílian ali, toda fofa, dormindo na cama de um deles! Podem deixar, eu vou dar um jeito de descrever a cena pra vocês.**

**Espero que gostem. Eu nem demorei tanto. Então, muitas reviews por próximo capitulo chegar rapidinho, correto? Correto!**

**Mui gracias à:**

Gabriela Black (síndrome de irmão, roubar o computador quando a gente precisa)

gaby-fdj-black (que bom que achou o outro engraçado. Mas eu sinceramente preferi esse. Beijos)

nezinha (sim, perto das quinhentas! Posso contar com a sua ajuda? Beijos)

Paty Evans (não demorei, viu? E verei o que posso fazer com suas preferências xD Beijos)

Lyla Evans Higurashi (ainda não tenho certeza se a Juliet vai realmente ficar com o Sirius...Mas alguns momentos eles podem ter xD Beijos)

Bia Lupin (adorei o jeito da sua review! Falando de você em terceira pessoa é tão fofo! Beijos)

DarkyAnge (suas preferências foram anotadas xD Beijos)

22K (realmente, na margem das 500 e ainda com brigas? Mas a gente dá um jeito xD Beijos)

GaBi Black (não se preocupe, por enquanto a fic não acaba. E já estamos saindo da parte lobisomem-voldemort-coisas tristes e voltando às piadas. Beijos)

Bruna B. T. Black (suas preferencias foram anotadas xD Beijos)

Pikena (também foi minha parte preferida xD Beijos)

Cecelitxa E. Black (desculpe pelas respostas sem graça, mas é que eu não faço respostas grandes pra ninguém ultimamente, de pressa...fica chato fazer só pra você...Mesmo assim, eu te amoo! Beijos)

Lika Slytherin (verdade, ano de vest...eu vou enlouquecer ano que vem xD Mas td bem, desde que consiga acompanhar e deixar reviews de vez em quando xD E sim, eu te mando um e-mail qdo atualizar xD Beijos)

MiniMione (mesmo que aprende alguma coisa nessa inutilidade que eu chamo de fic? Wow! Que bom! XD Beijos)

miss Jane Poltergeist (juro que eu pensei, qdo perguntei as preferencias: a Miss Jane é facil saber...Remo! Acertei! xD Farei o possível! Beijos!)

JhU Radcliffe (a Lily realmente tem a capacidade de ter os pensamentos mais improváveis, não é? Mas tudo bem. Ah, não sei se meu irmão ficou com medo, mas mesmo assim, gostei da idéia de empurra-lo da cadeira. Na verdade, foi porque segui sua dica que estou aqui agora xD Beijos!)


	26. Dormindo Juntos

'- O que a minha Lílian está fazendo aqui? – uma voz incrédula e aparentemente cansada me despertou, mas eu continuei de olhos fechados.

'- Não se—Ei, o que a Juliet está fazendo aqui? – perguntou outra voz, espantada.

'- Sei lá. Mas elas não estão na _minha_ cama, e eu tô cansado demais pra ajudar vocês. Alem disso, vocês se viram melhor sem mim. Boa noite. – falou outra voz. Chutei, apesar de meu cérebro estar realmente lerdo e imbecil, que a primeira voz pertencia à Potter, a segunda à Black, e a terceira à Pettigrew. Lógico, para chegar à essa conclusão, antes eu chutei que o primeiro era o Indiana Jones, o segundo o Clive Owen **((N/A: Esqueçam a época, meros detalhes))** e o terceiro era o Mickey Mouse.

'- Bom, eu posso dormir na cama do Aluado. – disse Sirius.

'- Claro, e eu fico com o chão duro. – Tiago falou, irritado. Então acrescentou, muito baixinho:

- O que eu não faço por você, Lily...

Oh, merda, agora eu não conseguiria voltar a dormir. Seria peso demais pra uma só consciência.

Sentei-me na cama devagar, com a cabeça doendo ligeiramente. Tiago estava montando uma pequena cama com varias colchas no chão. Que gracinha, não?

'- Tigago? – chamei, imbecilmente. É Tiago, sua burra!

Ele se virou, espantado.

'- Desculpe, eu não queria roubar sua cama. Pode dei...dei...deitar. – terminei, bocejando.

'- Não, Lily, pode ficar. – ele falou, carinhosamente. – Eu nem estou com sono...

'- Tigago, eu posso nem conseguir falar direito quando eu to morrendo de sono, mas eu não sou re...reta...retrada...burra! – falei. Então, eu disse uma das coisas mais imbecis e geniais que eu já disse nos meus estados de sonolência interrompida:

'- A cama é grande o suficiente pra dois, sabia?

O choque estava estampado no rosto dele. Fazer o que? É como eu sempre digo: ta no inferno, abraça o diabo. Nesse caso, eu possivelmente abraçaria Tiago, mas isso são meros detalhes.

'- Eu... Lily, acho que você está com muito sono... Por que você não se deita...? – ele falou, tentando me fazer deitar.

Mas eu me orgulho em dizer que eu fui muito firme e me deitei sem reagir, e fui categórica ao dizer que nem uma monga:

'- Olha, eu não estou chapada nem nada. Eu sei os riscos que eu estou correndo, me deitando com Tigago Potter. Mas eu confio em você, ta legal? E não vou ao menos conseguir drormir, digo, dormir, sabendo que um dos caras mais cojarosos, digo, corajosos, e legais dessa escola ta dormindo no chão por minha causa. Então, para de bancar o maricas e deita logo nessa cama, que eu to morrendo de sono. Digo, nosso. Merda, é sono mesmo.

Certo, minha confusão com letras e palavras tirou parte da força da minha mensagem, mas o que importa é que eu consegui falar tudo sem bocejar, certo? Certo!

Então, para alegria geral da nação e contentamento total da população, ele aceitou!

Meio receoso e tal, mas aceitou. E é claro que não rolou nada, cada um se virou pra um lado, e dormimos imediatamente, porque estávamos podres de cansaço e sono. Mas mesmo assim. É alguma coisa, certo? Certíssimo!

Só que, na manha seguinte, não estávamos cada um pro seu lado mais. Sabe como é, a velha historia de duas pessoas que não têm nada uma com a outra dormindo juntas e acordando abraçadas? Então... Quando eu comecei a despertar, minhas mãos estavam repousadas nos deliciosos músculos do abdômen do Tiago. Uma das minhas pernas estava sensualmente entrelaçada entre as pernas dele, e seu braço ma-ra-vi-lho-so estava me abraçando carinhosamente.

Merlin, como eu queria voltar a dormir! Daquele jeito, agarradinha com Tiago Potter.

Eu estou me tornando muito pervertida, não estou?

Então, percebi que ele estava se mexendo, muito devagar, tentando se desvencilhar de mim com cuidado.

Mas eu sou perita em tentar fazer coisas fisicamente difíceis com cuidado, e o resultado daquilo estava muito claro pra mim: logo logo, meu príncipe encantado estaria estatelado no chão.

Então, para facilitar a vida dele – e pra ele não ficar mais machucado que já estava, é um pecado estragar aquele corpo de deus com hematomas e feridas – eu comecei a fingir que acordava. Isso fez ele paralisar imediatamente.

Com pesar, eu abri devagar os olhos e olhei pra ele, fingindo perfeitamente bem espanto – eu sou uma atriz e tanto!

Surpresa, recuei, me soltando – com _muito_ pesar, já mencionei? – dele, e infelizmente, caindo da cama pelo outro lado.

Isso que dá tentar poupar o seu amor de uma queda. Um bumbum roxo. Saco.

'- Lily? – a cabeça do Tiago, meigamente preocupada, surgiu por cima da cama. – Você está bem?

'- Se não contarmos o fato de que estou passada, com a mesma roupa desde ontem de manha, e que acabei de cair da cama, pode-se dizer que sim. – murmurei, massageando a bunda. Ele riu e estendeu a mão. Eu a peguei e me levantei, olhando em volta. Sirius, Juliet e Pedro já tinham se mandado.

'- Acho que estamos atrasados. – comentei, estupidamente.

'- Hoje é quinta. Só temos aula quatro da tarde hoje. – ele me lembrou.

'- É mesmo. Bom, acho que vou para o meu dormitório. E...desculpe ter feito você dividir a sua cama comigo essa noite. – eu falei, corando.

'- Não foi nada. – ele disse, abrindo um sorriso maroto, que me deixou ainda mais corada. Então, murmurando coisas incompreensíveis, eu saí do dormitório. Por sorte a Sala Comunal estava vazia, senão a fofoca ia rolar solta: eu e o Tiago matamos todas as aulas juntos e eu ainda sou vista saindo do dormitório masculino com a roupa de ontem no corpo.

Subi para o dormitório, tomei um banho revigorante – essa palavra não é engraçada? Como será que eu digo ela quando estou bêbada de sono? – me troquei e pesquei os cadernos da Juliet. Peguei meu material e fui para a biblioteca, pôr em dia o que eu tinha perdido. Só porque eu estou fazendo todas essas coisas erradas – tipo matar aula, brigar com Comensais e não dormir no dormitório – não quer dizer que eu não tenha mais um pingo de juízo na cabeça, ta?

Passei a matéria de DCAT que eu tinha perdido e vi que havia um questionário ao final. Ligeiramente aborrecida, me levantei e fui andando até a parte da biblioteca destinada ao assunto. Em um lugar muito alto, vi o livro que eu queria. Fiquei nas pontas dos pés e tentei pega-lo.

Mas, como sempre, a gravidade não está do meu lado. Acabei derrubando um livro de duas mil paginas bem no meu pé, e como o ser humano que sou, é compreensível que eu tenha proferido um impropério em voz alta.

Era a atitude normal a ser tomada nesse caso, mas a Madame Pince não gostou muito e fez uma cara muito feia pra mim.

'- Então! – alguém exclamou. Assustada, quase deixei o livro cair novamente no meu pé. Olhei pra frente e vi o rosto sorridente de Juliet, no outro lado da prateleira. – O que você disse pra deixar a Madame Pince tão brava?

'- Eu disse: puta merda, maldito Oliver Pendleton. – respondi.

'- Quem é Oliver Pendleton? – perguntou Juliet, confusa.

'- O autor dessa bíblia que amassou meu pé. – resmunguei, mostrando o livro.

'- Ah. Certo. Bem, ele está aqui. Achei que gostaria de saber. – Juliet disse. Foi minha vez de ficar confusa.

'- Quem? Oliver Pendleton?

Juliet riu:

'- Não, boba. Tiago Potter.

**N/A: Hey! Demorei um pouco, mas o capitulo não foi tão pequeno, foi? E então? O que acharam? Ah, e lembrem-se de uma coisa: a cama de solteiro de Hogwarts é solteirão, ta? Ela é grande, a Lílian não foi malvada. Na verdade, o Tiaguito não poderia querer nada melhor. E ela dormiu lá porque ela queria se certificar de que eles chegariam bem, e o dormitório é bem melhor que o Salão Comunal e seus sofás. Só queria deixar isso claro, apesar de que esses pontos serão retomados mais na frente. **

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews, mas infelizmente não tenho tempo nem para os agradecimentos nesse capitulo. Mas saibam que li todas, com muito carinho. Espero receber muitas reviews nesse cap, eu realmente estou precisando muito me animar.**

**Beijos!**


	27. Conversa!

'- Acho que ele está te procurando. – continuou Juliet. Agora sim, o livro extra grande tamanho família caiu no meu pé outra vez. Mas eu consegui segurar minha língua, em parte por causa do olhar furioso da Madame Pince, em parte porque agora eu podia ver Tiago (muito meigo, olhando em volta) e podia ver também que Sirius, Pedro e Remo se aproximavam dele.

'- Shh. – fiz pra Juliet, andando cuidadosamente nas pontas dos pés para trás da estante, de modo que nenhum dos quatro pudesse me ver apesar de eu poder ver os quatro.

Parei no meio do caminho, entretanto, ao perceber que Juliet não vinha comigo. Me virei e sussurrei:

'- Venha! Por que você está parada aí?

Juliet apenas me olhou por um segundo e veio andando normalmente, falando:

'- Eu simplesmente não vejo necessidade de andar que nem desenho animado.

Indignada, desfiz a minha pose de "eu sou espiã" (certo, totalmente desenho animado) e falei:

'- Eu não estava andando que nem desenho animado.

'- Lily. – Juliet disse, falsamente carinhosa. – Nós não somos as Panteras, ok?

'- Uma garota não pode sonhar? – perguntei, chateada, seguindo-a até onde pudéssemos ouvir os rapazes, atrás de uma estante.

Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Pedro tinham escolhido uma mesa isolada, e mesmo assim conversavam muito próximos e em voz baixa. Eu me pergunto porque, se a conversa era tão importante, eles estavam em um lugar publico. E foi o que perguntei, aos sussurros, para Juliet, que, tendo uma vasta experiência no que diz respeito a conversas particulares e secretas que ninguém deve ouvir, seja no modo de fofocas quentíssimas ou finais de relacionamentos, me respondeu:

'- Quanto menos você quer que ouçam, em um lugar mais agitado você deve ir. Assim, se alguém quiser ouvir, encontrará dificuldades.

'- Certo. – eu disse, me virando pra eles de novo. Mas logo me voltei outra vez para o lado, falando:

'- Mas dessa forma eles estão se contradizendo, oras. Eles seguiram essa regra, mas estão no lugar mais isolado e calmo do lugar publico que escolheram.

Bom, a paciência de Juliet tinha acabado, então ela apenas me ignorou, de modo que eu voltei toda a minha atenção para a conversa ultra-mega-secreta-top-confidencial dos Marotos.

'- Mas como ela lançou foguetes? Ela é maluca? – perguntou Pedro.

Maluca, eu!

'- Não. Quero dizer, ela é meio maluca, sim, de um jeitinho legal... – disse Sirius.

Eu não sou maluca!

'- Ela foi bem cuidadosa, na realidade. – Olha, é o Tiago falando! – Ela disparou um tipo de foguete que não deixa rastro, de modo que o lobisomem não iria até ela, e sim até o local da explosão, mais longe dali.

Dá-lhe Tiago! Defensor das ruivas soltadoras de foguetes com um super plano genial e incompreendido por trás!

'- Mas e se houvesse alguém lá? Embaixo de onde os fogos estouraram, quero dizer. – perguntou Remo, angustiado.

Alguém poderia, por gentileza, dizer a ele que eu sabia perfeitamente que ali há um descampado, tipo assim, há séculos?

'- Há um descampado naquela área. Inabitado há muito tempo. – falou o Tiago.

Obrigada, querido.

'- E se alguém do povoado ouvisse e resolvesse averiguar? Acabariam dando de cara com um lobisomem transformado e sedento de sangue! – replicou Remo. Credo, parece até que ele queria que alguém o encontrasse! Bem, talvez ele realmente quisesse. Vai ver ele estava com fome, afinal. Ou talvez ele seja apenas muito sensato.

Bom, mas ele podia ficar tranqüilo. Depois dos ataques comensais, ninguém daria a menor bola para fogos de artifício trouxas sobre um descampado. E ninguém ficaria tentado a tirar o pijama quentinho e sair de perto da lareira confortável para verificar, pode apostar.

'- Aluado, você acha mesmo que depois dos ataques comensais alguém ligaria para fogos trouxas em um descampado?

Tiaguito, nossa telepatia está a mil!

Então, Remo, quero ver! Faz outra pergunta! Faz! Faz! Vamos ver quem vai vencer! Você não é páreo para o Casal-Mente-Unida, admita!

'- Tiago, você nem sabe se a Evans pensou nisso tudo! – riu Pedro.

Diz pra ele que você _sabe_ que eu pensei tudo isso porque estamos ligados por uma relação formada num plano superior, uma coisa nobre nascida no espírito, e que não tem lugar no plano metafísico, a não ser para uns amassos, se quiser, é claro, foi o que eu disse para o nó da minha gravata, até notar que eu não estava de uniforme, e portanto não usava a gravata. Então, quando eu estava decidindo meu próximo interlocutor – os concorrentes eram uma traça de livros e os meus cadarços – percebi que a conversa começou a tomar outro rumo, e o que o Tiago disse foi:

'- Não é só porque estou apaixonado pela Lílian que meu senso de julgamento está adulterado.

Sirius e Remo, pelo que pude ver entre "_Os trigos verdes da mata amarela_" e "_Quem procura, perde tempo_", se entreolharam divertidos.

E o que era pra ser uma séria conferência sobre problemas marotos secretos se tornou, de repente, um debate sobre a minha humilde pessoa.

'- E então, como foi a noite com a nossa pequena ruivinha? – perguntou Sirius, com um sorriso cachorro.

Meu rosto queimou, mas ninguém viu, claro.

'- Foi... boa. – falou Tiago, pensativo, abrindo um sorriso. Ei! Pode parar com esses pensamentos pervertidos sobre a minha pessoa, Potter! Agora mesmo!

'- Levou mais algum fora? – perguntou Pedro, enquanto Sirius gargalhava alto.

'- Claro que não, Rabicho. O Pontas agora tem medo de chamar a Lílian pra sair... – respondeu Sirius, ainda rindo.

Certo, eu as vezes posso ser meio perigosa em meio aos meus ataques de loucura, mas não precisa ter medo!

'- Claro que não. – respondeu Tiago. – Faz tempo que eu não a chamo pra sair.

Isso é bem verdade. Se eu não me engano, a ultima vez que ele me convidou para sair foi... no dia em que eu descobri que estava apaixonada.

O destino é engraçado, não?

'- Mas vocês saíram... – lembrou Pedro, pensativo.

'- Mas eu não tinha convidado ela. Na verdade, ela que me chamou. – respondeu o Tiago.

'- Ih, tá se achando agora, hein... – riu Sirius. Eu, obviamente, não gostei disso. Oras, assim ficava parecendo que era só ele parar de me convidar pra sair que eu caia aos seus pés! E não era _bem_ assim.

'- Você disse ontem que o dia tinha sido otimo. Mas não disse o que aconteceu quando vocês foram pra Hogsmeade. – disse Remo, abrindo um sorriso maroto, idêntico aos sorrisos de Sirius, Tiago e Pedro. É um sorriso branco, bonito, meio de lado, cheio de segundas intenções, e incrivelmente sexy também.

Só que, naquele momento, eu achei um pouquinho assustador também.

'- Ah... – fez Tiago, manhoso. – Não sei se quero compartilhar essa informação com vocês...

'- É! Até parece! Você é louco pela Evans faz séculos! O que quer que tenham feito, você vai acabar contando. – debochou Pedro.

Gente. Ele é louco por mim há séculos!

Eu acho. Quero dizer, será que tem outra Evans na escola?

'- Desembucha. Você conseguiu o que queria? – perguntou Remo.

'- Fala serio, Aluado! – riu Sirius. – O que ele quer é casar com a Evans, e acho que eles não ficaram noivos ontem.

Que saco, por que eles não falam direito? Tipo "Ele quer é casar com a Lilian Evans, dezessete anos, sétimo ano da Grifinoria, aniversariante no dia vinte e três de setembro, ruiva, olhos verdes, um e setenta de altura, cinqüenta e dois quilos."?

Oh céus. Ele quer casar comigo?

'- Mas vocês se beijaram? – perguntou Pedro, parecendo ansioso. Houve um pequeno momento de silêncio, expectativa e tensão, no qual o mundo inteiro pareceu congelar instantaneamente à espera das palavras que poderiam mudar o curso de milhares de vidas, de geração a geração – é, eu tenho tendências a exagerar, e daí? - , no qual Tiago parecia se divertir com o suspense. Então ele respondeu:

'- Bem... pode-se dizer que ela se contradisse ontem, quanto ao quinto ano, quando disse que preferia comer vidro a me beijar por livre e espontânea vontade.

Ei, eu disse mesmo isso!

Será que foi antes ou depois de dizer que eu preferia comer ovos fritos no cabelo de Snape a beijar Tiago?

'- Não acredito! – exclamou Sirius, dando um tapa na mesa, com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

'- É, meu caro. As coisas finalmente estão se encaminhando com a Lílian. – disse Tiago, satisfeito.

'- Quem sabe agora você consegue esquecer ela. – falou Pedro.

'- Esquecer? – bradou Sirius. – Depois de tudo isso? Cara, - acrescentou, voltando-se para Tiago. – se você tentar esquece-la depois de tudo o que passou, eu juro que te dou um murro!

'- Mas sabe... – começou Remo, pensativo. – Talvez Pedro esteja certo. Talvez Tiago queira esquece-la. Já conseguiu o que queria. Talvez seja como as outras garotas. Depois de um mês, ele as esquece.

Não. Não, não, não. Isso não iria acontecer. Não podia acontecer. Tiago não podia fazer isso comigo. Ele não faria uma coisa dessas.

Por outro lado... Ele sempre foi assim. Um galinha que esquecia as meninas depois de um mês, quero dizer. Que conseguia o que queria e caia fora. Ele tinha sido assim até ter levado o primeiro toco da vida dele. Vindo de mim.

Desde então, ele começou a me perseguir. Primeiro, creio que para encher o saco. Depois, por honra e orgulho. Até o dia em que eu, como todas as garotas da escola, cai nas garras de seu charme. E me tornei só mais uma.

Eu sei, ele disse que estava apaixonado. Mas... E se ele tivesse se apaixonado por todas? E se ele só pensasse que tivesse se apaixonado, simplesmente porque eu era a única garota que o recusava?

E se, agora que ele me ganhou, eu o perdesse?

De repente, percebi que minhas mãos estavam tremendo, e minhas pernas ficaram bambas de uma hora pra outra. Meus olhos começaram a arder, e eu me afastei da prateleira, com o coração batendo forte demais. Com apenas uma noção de que Juliet estava ali, comecei a sair do corredor que duas estantes formavam. Mas eu estava meio alterada, e bati em alguém.

Alguém que carregava muitos livros. Livros que caíram com muito barulho. Barulho que chamou atenção de quem estava perto.

Sem me importar muito, continuei andando, quase correndo. Não queria que _ele_ me visse chorando.

Atrás de mim, ouvi Juliet dizendo, com uma voz falsamente alegre e descontraída:

'- Melanie! Que coincidência te encontrar na seção de... er... "Lixo impresso"!

**N/A: Mais uma crise da Lílian. Pobrezinha, não? Só que as coisas vão acabar tomando um rumo, não precisam se desesperar. Alias, as vezes acho que quanto mais brava ou chateada com ele a Lílian fica, mais momentos rolam entre eles.**

**De qualquer forma, o próximo capitulo só vem se um montão de reviews chegarem na minha caixinha de e-mails, ok? To falando sério.**

**Eu quero mandar um beijo pra mamãe, pro papai, pra Xuxa e pra todas essas pessoinhas gracinhas que comentaram:** _Lellys Evans Potter__, Pikena, Gabriela, __Lika Slytherin, __Bia Lupin, __miss Jane Poltergeist__, tally, __Julinha Potter, __Lyla Evans Higurashi, __Tahh Black__, Bruna B T Black, __Nymph Nif__, celáh, Karol, __Paty Evans, __JhU Radcliffe, __Sara Black Potter, __Rose Samartinne__, sassah potter, __Fini Felton__ Lena, Nah _**e **_J. Hillstone_**. Foram vinte e cinco adoráveis reviews, e quero mais um monte nesse capitulo, de presente - meu aniversario é sexta que vem! Eu mereço um monte de presentes, nao acham? Beijos enormes!**


	28. Acidente Literário

** Capitulo especialmente dedicado à Isabel, que tem sangue mafioso correndo pelas veias, que veio de Treviso - ou coisa assim -, onde sua familia representava a Máfia, mas que eu amo mesmo assim, sendo caloteira que só ela.**

Então lá estava eu, cercada por todos os lados por aqueles mafiosos italianos com cara de maus, com suas metralhadoras reluzentes italianas nas mãos, vestidos com seus caros ternos italianos de bom corte...

Ops, historia errada. Perdão.

Onde eu estava mesmo?

Ah, claro. Eu estava saindo quase correndo da biblioteca, certo? Sinceramente, eu preferia estar no meio de mafiosos perigosos. Mas não, na minha vida nada é assim tão simples!

Vou te contar o que foi que aconteceu na biblioteca, e você poderá concordar comigo quanto aos mafiosos e talvez até juntar uma graninha pra me mandar pra Itália.

Pois bem, depois que eu esbarrei na tal de Melanie, amiga da Juliet, e derrubei todos os livros que ela carregava, eu dei um encontrão meio de lado em uma amiga dela.

Acontece que essa garota não conseguiu se equilibrar a tempo, e esbarrou em um garoto que passava, com uma pilha de livros nos braços. Esse garoto tentou equilibrar a pilha, cambaleando, e acabou pisando com tudo no rabo de um gato. E o gato pulou na cara de um menino, que tinha ailurofobia¹ (ou talvez fossem as garras cravadas em seu rosto) porque ele deu uns passos pra trás e bateu com tudo em uma das grandes estantes de livros da biblioteca.

Foi como num filme sobre mafiosos, nos quais eles invadem um restaurante e atiram e tudo e em todos, e a cena fica em câmera lenta, e meio que sem som, e a gente vê a cara de mau deles e as metralhadoras cuspindo balas. A prateleira começou a tombar pra trás, lenta e silenciosamente.

Todos na biblioteca congelaram, assistindo com horror a estante bater em outra, que também caiu devagar e pesadamente e bateu em outra, e assim sucessivamente, no conhecido _efeito dominó._

Antes que a quinta estante fosse atingida, porem, um grito agudo cortou o silencio. Era Madame Pince, que saiu correndo e se postou heroicamente na frente da próxima vitima, com os braços esticados, para impedir a continuação daquele cruel genocídio.

Foi uma cena _totalmente_ da Máfia. Sabe quando tem um cara novo na parada, de quem todos desconfiam das reais intenções (com razão) e em determinado momento o amigo dele (o único que acreditou nele e coisa e tal, e quando esse cara é um infiltrado da policia, significa que esse amigo dele é exatamente o que ele devia vigiar) vai ser metralhado por uma gangue de outra facção da Máfia italiana, e ele se joga na frente e toma os tiros pelo amigo? Pois é. Foi totalmente isso.

Só que foi bem idiota da parte da Madame Pince.

Porque a quinta estante era a ultima estante.

E, quando ela inevitavelmente foi atingida e começou a cair, foi como se aqueles bracinhos magrelos vestidos com roupa de freira nem estivessem ali. E Madame Pince foi soterrada.

Oh, não. Eu matei Madame Pince.

¹Ailurofobia: fobia de gatos

**N/A: Eu sei, um capitulo extremamente pequeno até para os meus padrões, depois de realmente muito tempo sem postar. Eu juro que tenho minhas razões, mas de certa forma, não estou com animo de escreve-las aqui. Sinto muito mesmo. Como pedido de desculpas (tanto pelo capitulo micro quanto pela demora maxi) o próximo capitulo (um pouquinho maior e mais emocionante) não vai demorar a chegar. Ele está pronto e já está nos documentos da minha conta aqui, só esperando para ser postado. E vamos fazer assim: se eu receber muitas reviews me desculpando, ele vem segunda-feira. E por "muitas" eu tenho um numero estipulado na minha mente insana.**

**E muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews! Foram mais de quarenta, quase todas me desejando feliz aniversario, implorando para eu não desistir, desejando feliz Natal e Ano Novo e até uma especialmente desejando boa sorte no exame que fiz no fim do ano. Sinceramente, nem consigo expressar minha decepção comigo mesma por responder a tanto carinho com um capitulo pequeno desses.**

**Depois do capitulo novo (segunda, se forem bonzinhos comigo ;D) eu vou viajar – na verdade, vou estar em viagem segunda, mas dou um jeito de postar – e só volto no dia 18, mais ou menos. O que significa que atualizações só lá pelo dia 20, 20 e poucos. Mas juro que não vou enrolar mil anos de novo.**

**E por ultimo, um trechinho do próximo capitulo:**

_McGonagall ainda não demonstrava qualquer tipo de reação. Eu podia ver que praticamente todos ali, ao invés dos olhos esbugalados do inicio do meu discurso, estavam sorrindo bastante. E quando algumas palmas para mim começaram a surgir, cortei, meio desesperada, antes que se intensificassem (...)._

I**nfelizmente, só posso dar isso sem entregar o ouro todo ;D**

**Beijos, e mais uma vez, desculpem.**

Flavinha


	29. Salva pela adrenalina

A cena toda já começava a desenrolar na minha cabeça. Depois do instante de silencio aterrador, ia começar o pânico e o corre-corre. Considerando a incopetencia daquele povinho lerdo, Madame Pince demoraria para ser retirada de onde estava, mas quando acontecesse, as coisas não iam correr nem um pouquinho bem para o meu lado. Se ela sobrevivesse, duvido imensamente que se colocasse ao meu favor. E se não sobrevivesse, aí sim _ninguém_ ficaria ao meu favor. De um jeito ou de outro, em algum momento, iam chegar em mim, a causadora do acidente, e eu estaria _totalmente_ ferrada.

A não ser, claro, que eu me colocasse em outra posição. Metaforicamente falando, quero dizer. Não adiantaria de nada eu ir me esconder debaixo da mesa, embora ainda assim a idéia fosse tentadora.

Não. O que eu tinha que fazer era simples: sabe aquele silencio aterrador, que vinha antes do pânico e tal? Então. Era nesse pedacinho da historia que eu tinha que interceder, e tentar melhorar pelo menos um pouquinho a minha participação na situação caótica.

E ninguém pode dizer que eu sou lenta. Eu até que funciono bem em crises, sabe. Isso tudo que eu expliquei passou pela minha cabeça em questão de centésimos de segundos. E, como a conclusão muito clara na minha cabeça, eu exclamei – quase soando como um grito, naquele silêncio todo:

'- Ei, acordem!

Todos olharam para mim, totalmente desnorteados e confusos. De repente senti uma imensa vontade de comer marshemellow, mas joguei esse pensamento pra escanteio.

'- Temos que fazer alguma coisa. – falei o obvio. As feições lerdas não se modificaram. Segurei-me para não bufar.

Decidida, caminhei com cuidado entre os livros, mas rapidamente, e apontei para três garotos altos, falando, com uma dose calculada de calma, doçura e ordem:

'- Vocês, com cuidado, tentem tirar a estante de cima da Madame Pince.

Como cachorrinhos, os três imediatamente se puseram ao trabalho.

Será que os elfos conseguiriam me arranjar aqueles marshmellows rosinhas com azul, branco e amarelo? São tão gostosos. Lílian, contentre-se!

'- Com cuidado! – lembrei, assustada. Se ela não estivesse morta – muito difícil – um trabalho desajeitado poderia quebrar um braço ou perfurar um pulmão, sei lá.

'- E vocês. – chamei, olhando para um quarteto de garotas do terceiro ano, que tomaram um susto. – Venham aqui. Tirem esses livros daqui, para facilitar o trabalho dos garotos – e apontei em volta do local de onde o corpo devia estar.

'- Você, – falei pra um garoto do quinto ano. – por favor, chame a Madame Ponfrey, e diga que é urgente. E você, – apontei para uma garota do quarto. – chame qualquer professor que encontrar pela escola.

'- Lílian? – ouvi alguém chamar, baixinho. Me virei e vi uma garota pálida, que falou timidamente:

'- O que posso fazer... Pra ajudar?

Olhei em volta e vi que todos da biblioteca estavam me olhando, simplesmente esperando uma ordem minha, uma função, algo que pudessem fazer para ajudar também. Fiquei espantada. Quero dizer, eu estava sendo muito objetiva e segura de mim e tal, mas toda essa confiança era meio que para esconder a insegurança, o medo e o pânico que viria logo, com certeza, se eu não tivesse agido.

'- O resto pode, por favor, tentar recolher os livros e levantar as outras estantes?

Imediatamente houve um rebuliço, todos prontamente me obedecendo. Um garoto do sexto ano pareceu embaraçado quando perguntou, desmanchando a imagem de um castelo feito de marshmellow que se formara em algum lugar da minha mente:

'- Evans, será que não podemos usar magia? Seria mais rápido, e mais fácil...

'- Vocês podem usar magia, sim. – falei, para o "mutirão". – Mas vocês – e me virei para os que trabalhavam perto de onde Madame Pince estava – é melhor não usar magia, para não acabar causando um estrago ainda maior.

E me juntei à eles, recolhendo alguns livros para facilitar o levantamento da estante, o que não estava nem um pouco fácil.

Logo, porem, chegou a professora McGonagal, acompanhada pela garotinha que tinha ido buscar ajuda. Atrás dela, a corpulenta enfermeira tentava passar, aflita. Afastei-me, de repente me sentindo cansada. Em poucos minutos, Madame Pince foi removida, e pode acreditar que cada célula do meu corpo fez o possível para não olhar para o seu corpo morto. Então, inevitavelmente, a professora olhou para todos na biblioteca (que fora fechada) e mandou:

'- Devo dizer que estou extremamente satisfeita com todos vocês. De acordo com que fui informada agora mesmo, ninguém que estava aqui quando este lamentável acidente ocorreu se retirou, e vejo que mantiveram a calma, trabalharam em equipe e se ajudaram mutuamente.

Eu não me surpreenderia se alguém me dissesse que minha boca estava pingando. Eu estava atônita! Como ela podia se orgulhar da nossa _calma_ e _trabalho em equipe exemplar_ quando uma coisa tão horrível tinha acabado de acontecer?

'- Na verdade... – ouvi a voz da garota que perguntara o que poderia fazer para ajudar – Foi Lilian Evans que nos liderou. Ela foi a única que manteve a calma e distribuiu as tarefas.

Houve concordância entre os outros alunos, e mesmo ainda meio fora de ar pelo que a McGonagall dissera, eu corei.

'- Muito bem, senhorita Evans. – a professora falou, orgulhosa. – Ficarei satisfeita em lhe retribuir da forma que quiser.

Continuei calada, olhando para ela, confusa.

'- Como um premio, uma recompensa pelo feito. Alem, é claro, de cinqüenta pontos para a Grifinoria.

Ainda mais atônita, de repente me vi falando:

'- Como é? Desculpe, professora, acho que não entendi muito bem. A senhora está sugerindo que eu tenho à minha escolha uma _recompensa?_

'- Precisamente. – respondeu McGonagall, um pouco confusa pela minha reação. Ela devia estar imaginando pulinhos de alegria ou algo assim. O que ela definitivamente não iria receber de mim.

Por um segundo, eu tentei. Juro que tentei. Eu tentei me segurar, não falar nada, baixar a cabeça e simplesmente agradecer, mas recusar. Eu até tentei pedir um saco dos grandes de marshmellow. Só que não deu. De repente, eu não me importava mais tanto assim com isso – não com o marshmellow, claro, mas com a situação toda. Eu estava tendo uma _merda_ de semana. Eu tinha brigado a tapas com uma garota. Eu tinha beijado um cara maravilhoso, que eu passara anos desprezando e por quem me descobri agora apaixonada, e pior, _gostei_. Eu duelei contra Voldemort e seus discípulos, bati um papinho com ele e até fiz piadinhas. Eu vi uma das pessoas mais doces, razoáveis e adoráveis que conheço em um estado terrível, cheio de dor e sofrimento. Eu ouvi escondida uma conversa sobre mim que conseguiu simplesmente quebrar meu coração de um jeito que eu nunca imaginei possível. Eu causei um acidente que resultou em uma morte. E agora a professora mais razoável da escola me oferecia uma droga de _recompensa_ porque eu fizera o mínimo que podia.

É serio, qualquer um teria perdido as estribeiras lá pelo encontro com Voldemort! Eu não. Eu agüentei até aqui. Alguém pode me culpar por simplesmente ter me _cansado_ dessa idiotice? Não? Ninguém? Foi o que eu pensei.

Então, um milésimo de segundo depois de eu ter segurado a minha língua, eu decidi que não queria segura-la mais.

'- Aconteceu um acidente terrível nessa biblioteca, que se não custou a vida de alguém, custou no mínimo muitos ossos quebrados, e a senhora está me oferecendo uma _recompensa?_ A bibliotecária dessa escola, que já trabalha aqui há mais de dez anos, está em estado grave de saúde, e a senhora está perguntando o que eu quero de _recompensa?_ A única coisa que eu fiz foi pedir pra alguém chamar a enfermeira e para ajudarem a recolher as coisas! Porque o Michael, o Steve e o Alan não recebem uma recompensa? Eles tiveram que levantar aquela estante de cima da Madame Pince com todo o cuidado da face da Terra para não machuca-la mais, e eu sei que foi difícil porque é pesadíssima! E o George, que levou menos de três minutos para arrastar a Madame Ponfrey aqui, vinda da Ala Hospitalar, do outro lado do castelo! Ela não merece uma recompensa? E a Audrey, a Stella, a Mary Ann, que tiveram todo o cuidado de retirar os adorados e preciosos livros da acidentada de perto, para que não atrapalhassem ninguém? Não merecem recompensa? E a Milenna, que veio perguntar como poderia ajudar, apesar de obviamente estar passando tão mal que poderia vomitar a qualquer instante? Ela vai receber uma recompensa? E todo o resto das pessoas aqui, que não reclamaram em nenhum momento, e fizeram tudo o que podiam para facilitar as coisas, ao invés de sair correndo pelo castelo para contar que testemunharam em primeira mão o Efeito Domino na Biblioteca? Nenhum deles merece uma recompensa também?

Assim que terminei, ouvi um "uuh" baixinho, vindo de todos os lados. Obviamente, ninguém estava acreditando na minha audácia, de ser tão grossa com a professora, questiona-la com tanta intensidade e falta de tato.

Mas eu ainda não tinha terminado.

'- Não se trata de quem foi que organizou os alunos, quem distribuiu as tarefas. Se trata de quem acatou de bom grado e fez sua parte e mais um pouquinho, com cuidado e carinho. Não adiantaria nada eu falar pra eles fazerem as coisas se eles simplesmente me ignorassem. Tudo o que eu fiz foi acordar o povo do transe. O que eles fizeram foi por eles mesmos, e eu não tenho absolutamente nada a ver com isso, a não ser um empurrinho inicial indireto. Então, não me pergunte o que eu quero de recompensa, porque pra começar, um pouquinho de justiça seria bom!

McGonagall ainda não demonstrava qualquer tipo de reação. Eu podia ver que praticamente todos ali, ao invés dos olhos esbugalados do inicio do meu discurso, estavam sorrindo bastante. E quando algumas palmas para mim começaram a surgir, cortei, meio desesperada, antes que se intensificassem:

'- Oh, não, não, não me aplaudam. Aplaudam vocês mesmos!

E bati palmas, e todos me acompanharam, com direito até mesmo a alguns urras e vivas e afins.

Finalmente, a professora deu sinal de vida. Mandou que todos se calassem, falou para eu ir para a sala do diretor com ela e ordenou que o resto voltasse a organizar a biblioteca.

Eu meio que me arrependi de não ter simplesmente pedido um pacote de marshmellow. Porque, mais uma vez, eu não ia sair tão cedo daquela biblioteca...

**N/Bel:**

**Mesmo estando confinada, enclausurada e com sono, eu, Isabel, acordo nada mais, nada menos que dez e meia com o intuito de postar essa fic no prazo e não sujar o nome da minha querida e difamadora -vide capítulo anterior-amiga Flavinha, mas eu dormi de novo. Sorry, ressaca. **

A Flavinha mandou dizer que ela leu todas as reviews-amou todas-, mas não tinha como responder. Ela na vida boa enquanto eu não saio nem para a padaria. Isso que é injustiça!

Quase que eu me esqueci! Feliz ano novo para vocês, muita paz, saúde, felicidade, dinheiro, amor e malucas.  
Meu Desejo de fim de ano é que a senhorita Flavinha poste com mais freqüência que os capítulos sejam mais avantajados.

**Obrigada pela paciência com essa pessoa estranha,**

**Isabel**

**P.S.:O nome desse capítulo é provisório**


	30. McGonagall, a Fera Monstruosa

Então, pela segunda vez, me vi impedida de deixar a biblioteca. Antes que eu me retirasse, _aquela_ voz se pronunciou.

E não, não era Merlin pedindo desculpas por todas as inconveniências que eu vinha sofrendo tipo desde o dia em que a Sra. Sarah Evans deu à luz.

Era Tiago Potter (que raios o partam em mil pedacinhos assimétricos!) que decidira se pronunciar.

- Professora? – ele chamou. Alguém me explica, por gentileza, _por que_ meu coração disparou? Mas eu só aceito respostas que me agradem.

- Sim, Sr. Potter? – atendeu a professora, lenta e mortalmente. Mesmo que a situação não me agradasse de modo algum, tive que admitir que o cara é muito corajoso. Ou muito idiota, ainda não me decidi. Mas a McGonagall parecia pior do que o Fred e o Jason _juntos_! Algumas mechas grisalhas escaparam do coque apertado e caiam no rosto impassivelmente furioso. Seus olhos, apesar de ameaçadoramente semi-cerrados, deixavam passar um brilho perigoso. Seus lábios, de tão apertados, eram inexistentes. E a explosão que estava a caminho deixou a mim e as minhas crises no chinelo.

_Oh-oh_, pensei_. Recuar. Repito. Recuar_.

- Eu acho que a Evans está certa. – ele falou, firme, sem se encolher nem um milímetro diante da Fera. Novamente: bravo ou burro?

- Acha? – perguntou a dita cuja, num tom letal.

_Atenção, todas as unidades. Abortar missão._

- Acho. E acho também que ela não merece ir para a sala do diretor apenas por expressar sua opinião e seu desejo de que a justiça seja feita. – ele discursou, calmo mas seguro.

Oh, dilema. Burro ou bravo? Bravo ou burro?

- Algo mais a acrescentar, Sr. Potter? – a Besta perguntou, também calmamente.

_Emergência! Bater em retirada! Urgente!_

- Bom... Minhas congratulações a Evans, por ter se expressado sem medo. E aos alunos, claro.

Hm, _dois_ dilemas. _Eu_ sou burra ou brava? E ele foi sincero ou irônico? Mais dois grandes mistérios para Hamlet filosofar daquele jeito macabro.

- Muito bem. – _May day! __May day!_ - Se isso for tudo, peço que vá com a srta Evans direto para o diretor.

_Abandonar os postos! Toda resistência é inútil! Abandonar os postos!_

- E se alguém mais discordar das medidas tomadas – continuou o Monstro. – _fiquem calados._

Uh, McGonagall ditadora? Essa é nova pra mim. Pensei que vivêssemos em uma democracia. Exijo os meus direitos! Vamos nos rebelar, cidadãos! Temos que lutar pela nossa liberdade! Vamos pendurar calcinhas e soutiens nas estátuas!

Ou talvez ela esteja de TPM. Nesse caso eu perdôo; sem revoluções. Minhas crises dão de 1000 x 0 nas dela. Apesar de a Minnie não ter perdoado a vez que pendurei Potter de cabeça pra baixo no lustre mais alto do Salão Principal porque ele tinha acabado com a tigela mais próxima de purê de berinjela, ela deixou passar a vez que joguei os três ratos (que seriam usados para a aula de Transfigurações) mais próximos no cabelo da Barbie Walsh porque ela tinha tossido em cima do meu cabelo de propósito.

Girei nos meus calcanhares e _finalmente_ pude sair da biblioteca, apesar de Potter estar atrás de mim, o que não constava nos meus planos.

_Foi um prazer servir com os senhores, cavalheiros._

**N/A: Se alguém tiver visitado meu profile (er, duvido), sabe que eu tive um sééério problema com o PC, que foi mandado pro concerto sem meu conhecimento, e voltou antes que eu pudesse digerir a informação. Então eu descobri que eu tinha perdido absolutamente TUDO o que eu tinha: músicas, trabalhos, fotos, programas, e claro, fics. Fiquei bravissima, porque eu estava numa política de escrever um capitulo por dia, e estava dando certo: eu já tinha um primeiro capitulo de uma fic que está pra sair e três capítulos novos de Maluca, todos bem legais e grandes, diga-se de passagem. Alem disso, tinha perdido centenas de paginas de outras fics que não estão on-line. Isso de certa forma me deixou tão chateada que eu perdi a vontade de escrever. Felizmente, só durou uma semana, já que eu descobri um CD meio antigo onde eu tinha gravado, no ano passado, vários arquivos. Mas ainda estava tendo dificuldades, já que o encontro tão esperado de Pena e Pergaminho, então com 17 paginas, não estava no CD. Só que o Ser Superior que rege o Universo me ama, porque eu encontrei um disquete que continha até a ultima linha do capitulo perdido. Aí eu me animei novamente, e escrevi o quanto antes esse capitulo. O outro estava melhor, maior e mais engraçado, mas eu acabei de me recuperar de um trauma, vamos com calma, né?**

**Essa, então, é a minha desculpa, 100 por cento verdadeira. Lamento muito de fiz alguém esperar, mas tive minhas razoes. Os próximos capítulos, bom, não prometo nada, já que acabei de começar meu terceiro ano do segundo grau, mas como já tenho eles na cabeça, não devem demorar tanto. Sem garantias, hein. Sabe-se lá o que pode acontecer agora. Parece que tudo conspira contra minha vontade de escrever.**

**Muito obrigada à quem deixou reviews no ultimo capitulo. Não vou responder individualmente às reviews porque, como o Universo é uma grande conspiração contra mim, minha internet está problemática, me estressando muito. Só pra entrar aqui e postar custou mais de meia hora tentando acessar o site.**

**Até mais, e outra vez peço desculpas. Alias, pode ter certeza de que reviews serão bem vindas e ajudarão no progresso da fic. ;D**

**Beijos**


	31. Desfile Presidencial

_Mantra_: Sílabas ou frases especiais as quais, por seu uso milenar aliado a energias positivas, tenham uma particular capacidade de sintonizar as atmosferas espirituais (egrégora) correspondentes. Podem ser usados para defesa, saídas do corpo, evocações, etc.

Idiotamente, por um momento pensei que, se funciona para aqueles monges tibetanos todos nas suas greves de fome e buscas do Nirvana, haveria de funcionar para mim. Tudo muito lindo e meigo na teoria. E espetacularmente fadado ao fracasso na prática.

O primeiro mantra que escolhi foi bem simples, básico e resumido.

_Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda._

Certo, não era exatamente uma palavra que poderia ser usada para defesa ou evocações. Mas que resumia perfeitamente bem todos os meus pensamentos naquele momento, resumia.

E é obvio que não funcionou.

'- Lílian.

Isso, senhoras e senhores, foi Tiago Potter, alguns passos atrás, me chamando.

E a reação da que vos escreve, senhoras e senhores, foi apressar o passo, logicamente.

O segundo mantra da lista foi um pouco mais próximo do verdadeiro conceito de mantra.

_Por favor, faça o Potter desaparecer. Por favor, faça o Potter desaparecer. Por favor, faça o Potter desaparecer. Por favor, faça o Potter desaparecer. Por favor, faça o Potter desaparecer. Por favor, faça o Potter desaparecer._

'- Lílian!

Eu não disse que se aproximou da função do mantra, disse? Pois bem, _não_ aproximou. Eu tinha certeza de que a peste ainda estava lá, inteirinha e em perfeito estado, para meu sofrimento.

O próximo mantra também não prestou absolutamente para nada.

_Não olha para ele. Não olha para ele. Não olha para ele. Não olha para ele. Não olha para ele. Não olha para ele. Não olha para ele._

'- Evans!

Eu me virei.

Viu como não funcionam? Então, se você estiver confiando em mantras para não matar alguém, para parar de bater no seu irmão, para ir bem em uma prova, desista e vá até o posto de atendimento ao consumidor mais próximo de você delatar esses monges que espalham propagandas enganosas.

'- Que é? – perguntei, entre cansada, irritada, furiosa e apaixonada, combinação nunca mais atingida por nenhum ser considerado vivo.

'- Calma aí. Eu só queria saber o que foi que aconteceu. – ele falou, com as mãos erguidas.

Abri a boca. Estava prestes a falar algo como "Aconteceu o que você viu, Potter, e anda logo." Mas o mesmo sentimento que eu tinha experimentado na biblioteca se apossou de mim. A mesma coisa que me fez falar tudo aquilo pra McGonagall (e que, consequentemente tinha me enviado para a sala do diretor) estava de volta. Era uma vontade de simplesmente falar. Vontade de não me reprimir mais. E, como da outra vez (apesar dos resultados desastrosos para o meu histórico escolar), eu não lutei contra essa vontade. O que saiu da minha boca foi:

'- O que aconteceu? Você quer saber o que aconteceu? Eu te digo o que aconteceu. Tudo começou numa bela porcaria de linda manhã, quando eu percebi, para o meu total desespero e pânico, que eu tinha me apaixonado. E sabe por quem? Pelo cara mais imbecil, galinha e insensível da escola, o cara que corria atrás de mim, o desafio do século, há três anos. E sabe o pior? Eu comecei a vê-lo com outros olhos. Ele era engraçado, inteligente, e gato demais para uma mortal como eu resistir. E, pra completar, ele começou a se mostrar outra pessoa. Bondoso, fofo, leal. Meu conceito sobre ele, afinal, estava desatualizadíssimo. E eu estava cada vez mais apaixonada. Até que, um belo dia, a gente começou a se dar bem. E antes que eu me desse conta, eu tinha parado de resistir e tinha saído com ele. E, cara, foi _perfeito!_ Mas depois eu finalmente me dei conta da merda toda. Vamos encarar os fatos, uma vez galinha, sempre galinha. Por que logo eu, a maluca da Evans, conseguiria encoleirar um cara desses? Foi nessa parte que meu coração se despedaçou e eu pirei totalmente. E se você não se importa, Potter, temos que ir até o escritório do diretor.

Sem fôlego, com lágrimas nos olhos, me virei imediatamente. Faltavam quatro passos para a sala do diretor. Tiago estava sem fala, e se Merlin estivesse ao meu lado, chegaríamos no escritório do diretor antes que ele a recuperasse.

Mas à essa altura acho que já ficou bem claro que Merlin simplesmente não vai com a minha cara e adora rir às minhas custas.

Traduzindo, Potter me pegou pelo braço e eu me virei violentamente, apesar de ele não ter usado força quase nenhuma. Mas nesse drama todo que eu fiz – criada a base de novela mexicana, sabe como é – meu cabelo voou.

Acontece que eu não sou muito boa em geometria espacial e nós não estávamos a quatro passos das gárgulas que guardavam o escritório de Dumbledore. Estávamos a um passo delas. E com o piti que eu dei, meu cabelo prendeu dolorosamente nessas gárgulas cheias de pontas para cima.

É claro que, depois de sete anos de convivência com a _patty mor_ da escola no cargo de melhor amiga, eu tinha que ter aprendido alguma coisa, então eu soltei um gritinho. Mas é claro que convivendo com os Marotos e sendo apaixonada por um deles, eu também tinha que ter aprendido outra coisa, então depois de gritar eu soltei um palavrão.

Podemos dizer que eu sou bem eclética.

Recapitulando: Potter segurou meu braço, eu pulei dezesseis centímetros para o alto e cerca de vinte e dois para o lado, meu cabelo ficou enroscado nas gárgulas idiotas que guardam o escritório do diretor da escola, eu gritei e depois falei um palavrão.

E depois dizem que eu sempre quebro a solenidades dos momentos. Que bobagem.

Enquanto eu tentava, corajosamente, acrobaticamente, soltar minhas lindas madeixas ruivas, vi de relance que Tiago Potter parecia _divertido. _Como pode? Eu estou em meio de uma crise e o cara acha engraçado? É brincadeira, viu!

'- Do que está rindo? – perguntei, carrancuda. Potter continuou tentando segurar o riso, mas fracassou em segundos. Sua risada ecoou no corredor por um momento, quase irreal em meio a tanto drama. Por um momento, fiquei encantada por aquele som tão alegre, espontâneo. Depois, me dei conta de que a situação era, sim, um pouco engraçada. Por talvez dois segundos, consegui me segurar, mas depois caí na gargalhada com ele.

Aos poucos, paramos de rir. Meu cabelo finalmente tinha se soltado. Potter se aproximou e encostou a mão no meu rosto, no que senti minhas bochechas corarem. Aquele toque era incrivelmente sexy e singelo, ao mesmo tempo. Tiago sussurrou, como se estivesse conversando sozinho:

'- Eu adoro a sua risada. Adoro quando eu te faço rir.

Por um momento, o chão fugiu sob meus pés. Cara, aquilo era _tão_ lindo! Como eu posso resistir a um cara tão gato e tão sexy, falando daquele jeitinho baixinho e rouco, tão perto de mim, palavras tão adoráveis?

Eu _duvido_ que as torturas usadas na Segunda Guerra Mundial fossem assim tão horríveis. Isso que eu tenho que sofrer é humanamente cruel demais.

Mas algumas coisas simplesmente acontecem sem motivo nenhum, sem explicação, sem documentação assinada pelos supervisores com comprovante da hipoteca em três vias.

Naquele momento, em que eu estava me dando por perdida, fui jogada em direção à parede com muita força, por trás.

Bem, na verdade isso tinha uma explicação, sim. É que as gárgulas do escritório do diretor tinham se afastado para dar passagem à comitiva presidencial.

E eu não estou brincando, era mesmo uma comitiva presidencial.

Liderando a fila, o supremo bruxo mais supimpa do planeta, atual diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, com um modelito tradicional de vestes longas negras e o chapéu alto cônico. Seguido de perto por ninguém menos que o atual e bastante encrencado Ministro da Magia, elegantemente vestido de azul-banana, a cor da estação. E por ultimo e provavelmente menos importante e alias também mais mal-vestido, um cara jovem com uma prancheta não mão. Calças caqui, infelizmente uma péssima combinação com a camisa rosa-bebê e sapatos de verniz pretos, o novo branco, não se esqueçam. Obrigado por terem acompanhado o Desfile Comitiva Presidencial conosco, esperamos que tenham gostado. Cobertura de Lílian Evans. Filmagens por Tiago Potter. Até a próxima semana fashion, no mesmo bat-canal, no mesmo bat-horário, mas em outra data, de acordo com as leis de física temporal.

Quero ver dizerem agora que eu não tenho futuro. Oras.

Ei. Peraí... Ele...

Caramba! O que que o ministro da magia está fazendo aqui! E por que eu ainda estou esmagada atrás da gárgula!

**N/A: Eu achei esse capitulo particularmente engraçado, alem de grandinho ;D O que é bom, porque todo o tom que caracteriza essa fic estava se perdendo, e eu não queria isso. Então, se vocês concordarem (ou não) deixem reviews. **

**Bom, eu consegui dar uma escapada (alias, sabem qual é a origem dessa palavra? Eu tenho um professor horriiiivel – morro de medo dele, de verdade – que explicou um dia. É que quando alguém era perseguido e conseguia fugir, só o que o perseguidor conseguia ver – pela lógica – era a capa. Legal e idiota ao mesmo tempo, na minha opinião.) e terminei correndo esse capitulo pra postar hoje. Mas tenho duas boas noticias: Primeiro, há grandes indícios na minha vida pessoal de que a fic retomará, como eu disse, seu ar mais alegre, maluco e divertido; segundo, eu tinha sido separada, na ano passado, da minha amiga que inspirou a _patty mor_ da escola, mas esse ano estamos na mesma sala de novo e retomamos o convívio. E mais Juliet significa mais Sirius. ;D**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, mas minha mãe está chegando e se eu for pega no PC ela me mata, então não posso responder adequadamente.**

**Beijos!**


	32. SÓ um desafio?

**N/A: Só pra relembrar – eu sei, faz muito tempo desde o ultimo capitulo – a Lily escutou escondida uma conversa entre os Marotos (na biblioteca) e fica transtornada, cheia de dúvidas com relação ao Tiago. Lily sai à beira das lagrimas e causa um acidente na biblioteca: as fileiras de prateleiras vão caindo em seqüência domino, finalizando em cima da bibliotecária. Lily lidera a galera em uma equipe de reorganização e ajuda, e quando a McGonagall chega – depois de a bibliotecária ter sido removida de lá – elogia a Lily. Com peso na consciência, a ruivinha diz que todos ajudaram e fizeram sua parte e que McGonagall é injusta. A professora a manda para a sala do diretor. Tiago se mete na briga e é mandado para o diretor também. No caminho, Lily não controla a língua e conta, reclamando, que está apaixonada por ele. A gárgula do escritório do diretor se abre dando passagem ao diretor, ao Ministro da Magia e a um homem desconhecido, interrompendo o momento pré-beijo entre Lily e Tiago e prendendo a ruiva na parede. É quando acaba o último capitulo, e a partir de onde retoma esse. Boa leitura.**

* * *

O diretor Dumbledore volta-se para Tiago, surpreso. Segue-se o seguinte diálogo:

_Dumbledore_: Oh, pelas barbas do profeta, se não é Tiago Potter!

_Tiago_: Sim, meu velho amigo, sou mesmo eu! Seus olhos não te enganam.

_Ministro_: Esperem um minuto. "Tiago Potter", você disse? Filho da maravilhosa e angelical Marilyn e do valente e grandioso Julius?

_Tiago_: Pois sim, sou eu mesmo.

_Ministro:_ Oras, pela careca do oráculo, não é que é mesmo! Tens a mesma elegância da sua mãe, porem o mesmo porte do seu pai, jovem Potter.

_Pessoa que eu ainda não sei quem é_: Como vai, sou Cornelio Fudge.

_Tiago_: É um prazer imenso conhece-lo, Cornelius. Então, Alvo, sinto se atrapalhei seu caminho. Foi um enorme prazer encontra-los, sem sombra de duvidas, mas creio estar tomando seu sabidamente precioso tempo.

_Ministro_: De fato, o rapaz é um cavalheiro. Bom, não se preocupe, Tiago. Dumbledore e eu não nos demoraremos, e então poderá tratar com ele dos seus próprios assuntos pendentes.

_Dumbledore_: Não se preocupe, Tiago. Cornélio disse certo. Apenas os levarei até a saída, e ao voltar poderemos tratar do que quer que esteja martelando sua jovem cabeça.

É claro que foi tudo menos rebuscado; eu só tentei alegrar um pouco as coisas. De qualquer forma, foi precisamente esse o momento em que eu consegui me soltar da gárgula, o que eu estava tentando fazer até então sem chamar atenção. Só que, assim que consegui me desesmagar da parede, os quatro pares de olhos se voltaram para minha humilde pessoa. Passei uma das mãos pelo cabelo e outra pela saia, me arrumando rapidamente e sorrindo cheia de graça e encanto, como só uma ruiva recém-saida de uma prensa contra a parede consegue fazer.

O dialogo prosseguiu-se:

_Dumbledore_: Oh, srta Lílian, não a tinha visto.

_Eu_: Pois é, eu estava... bem... sabe como é.

_Dumbledore_: Murtagh, essa é a adorável Lílian Evans.

_Ministro_: Evans? Não consigo recordar-me de nenhum feito de algum Evans...

_Eu_: Talvez porque meus pais não são bruxos.

_Ministro_: Entendo. Nesse caso, não há nenhuma chance de seu pai ser Stuart Evans, há?

_Eu_: Na verdade, Stuart é precisamente o nome do meu pai.

_Ministro_: Oh, mas que coincidência incrível! Há muitos anos conheci seu pai em um jantar entre não-bruxos. Ele e sua mãe, aquela mulher adorável, Helen, me cativaram por completo. Ótimas pessoas.

_Eu_: Obrigada, Ministro. Passarei seus elogios.

_Ministro_: Sabia que a senhorita possui a beleza estonteante de Helen? Seria uma combinação explosiva se tivesse a mente afiada de Stu também.

_Tiago_: Põe explosivo nisso.

_Dumbledore_: Pra falar a verdade, Lílian é uma das nossas melhores alunas. Brilhante, de fato.

_Eu_: Muito obrigada, diretor.

_Cornélio:_ Foi um prazer, Potter, Lílian, mas temo que estejamos atrasados, Ministro.

_Ministro_: Esse Cornélio... Sempre apressado. É que a cada segundo ele fica mais próximo de ter um cargo realmente significativo nos bancos do poder do Ministério.

_Dumbledore_: Então, eu os acompanharei até a porta e voltarei para conversamos, meus caros alunos. Enquanto isso, fiquem a vontade para entrar no escritório.

_Tiago_: Obrigado, diretor. Adeus, Ministro.

_Eu_: _Au revoir_!

Outra vez, dei uma melhorada na conversa. Mas a essência é essa, deu pra captar.

Então, enquanto Dumbledore se retirava com sua comitiva, eu me virei, olhei feio para as gárgulas e me pus a subir o mais rápido possível as escadas em caracol sem pisar em falso e sair rolando ribanceira abaixo. O que não foi fácil, pode crer.

Quando chegamos, me joguei em uma das cadeiras a frente da escrivaninha do diretor. Sempre que eu ia para aquele escritório, ficava fascinada com os objetos esquisitos – olhando só de longe, claro; com a minha super habilidade de ser desastrada, é melhor não arriscar. Mas hoje, eu só tentava fazer de tudo para não olhar para o Tiago.

- Lily? – o próprio me chamou. Obviamente, nós temos que trabalhar nesse aspecto de eu tentar evita-lo e ele não colaborar.

- Hm? – grunhi em resposta, sem olhar pra ele.

- Sobre lá embaixo...

Outro gemido da minha parte, meio que de dor.

- Eu queria...

Ah, Merlin, lá vem. Ele vai pedir pra eu escrever tudo o que eu disse e assinar, pra ele pendurar num quadro e colocar na prateleira de troféus da casa dele. Ou talvez ele peça para eu apenas repetir a declaração em um microfone no Salão Principal na hora do jantar. Ou quem sabe ele seja bonzinho e só peça para eu autenticar uma declaração que prove que eu de fato caí na dele.

Fecho os olhos, esperando.

- Eu queria saber se é verdade mesmo. – ele completa, baixinho.

Viro pra ele rapidamente por dois motivos. Um: ele é bem exigente, não? Que absurdo, eu não só me entreguei completamente, ele tem que se assegurar que é verdade antes de espalhar por aí que a panaca da Evans caiu na dele? E dois: Ele falou baixinho. Tiago Potter me fez uma pergunta em voz baixa. Você ta entendendo a situação? Estamos falando do cara que uma vez gritou do outro lado do Salão Principal a fatídica "Evans, quer sair comigo?" em plena hora de almoço. Está notando uma discrepância aí?

- Como? – perguntei, incrédula.

Ele repetiu a pergunta, sem me olhar nos olhos.

Pisquei algumas vezes, sem saber o que responder. Dizer que era verdade, sim, para dar a ele um pouco mais do gosto da vitória? Por outro lado, me parecia uma maldade dizer que não, quando ele estava tão... desarmado.

Acabei respondendo, muito confusa:

- É claro que era verdade, Potter. Por que eu diria aquilo se não fosse?

Ele finalmente levantou os olhos – pareceu que uma descarga elétrica atravessou meu corpo quando nossos olhos se encontraram – com um sorriso enorme. Percebi, ainda mais confusa, que não era um sorriso tipo "ahá, os Marotos não vão acreditar quando eu contar". Foi mais do tipo...

... "Não acredito que eu não estou sonhando".

O que o tornou ainda mais incrivelmente irresistível para mim, como você deve imaginar.

Então ele falou:

- Lily, você não faz idéia, simplesmente não faz idéia de como me deixou feliz. Quer dizer que... Você está _apaixonada_ por mim?

Juliet sempre diz que eu sou muito cabeça-dura. Minha mãe também. Alias, acho que é a única coisa em que concordam, considerando que minha mãe não faz idéia do que seja cashmere e Juliet nem tenha pista de como se faz um bolo de chocolate.

De qualquer forma, eu devo ser de fato cabeça-dura. Ou talvez, pelo contrario, eu seja muito influenciável, e de tanto que elas falaram isso, eu me influenciei e fiquei cabeça-dura.

O fato é que eu falei:

- É, Potter, é isso aí. Diz logo onde eu assino pra você poder mostrar pra todo mundo que você é irresistível até pra maluca da Evans!

Então ele pareceu confuso.

- Do que você está falando?

- De você ter finalmente conquistado, ganhado, ultrapassado ou sei lá o que se faz com um desafio! Já pode me deixar em paz, também. – falei, com muita raiva e sentindo, para meu desespero, as lagrimas chegarem.

- Desafio! – Potter exclamou, e ele pareceu bravo, impaciente, meio de dar medo, mesmo. – Você acha que você é só um desafio, Evans?

Oh-oh. Me chamou de Evans. O negocio vai ficar feio pro meu lado.

- Eu não sei você, mas _desafios_ não me fazem perder o sono, o apetite, a vontade de fazer coisas que antes me davam prazer. _Desafios_ não aparecem na minha cabeça sempre que eu fecho os olhos. _Desafios _não me atrapalham da hora de estudar, de fazer prova, de conversar. Quando _desafios_ passam por mim, eu não fico idiota, tentando chamar atenção, não perco o fio da meada, não tremo, não coro. _Desafios_ não fazem meu coração pular, não fazem meu estomago se contorcer e não fazem minhas mãos suarem.

A essa altura, as lagrimas tinham congelado antes de sair a tona, tamanho meu choque. Eu não me mexera, não tirara os olhos dele, nem ao menos me dera ao trabalho de fechar minha boca. Porque Tiago Potter estava, de fato, se declarando!

- E – ele continuou – eu não costumo me apaixonar por meros _desafios._

Então ele se levantou, apoiou as mãos nos braços da cadeira em que eu estava sentada e aproximou o rosto do meu. Totalmente em choque mesmo, eu não me afastei. De algum modo – pensei que eu tivesse perdido o dom da fala -, eu sussurrei:

- Então eu sou um desafio e tanto, não?

E acreditem se quiser: eu coloquei minhas mãos finas e pequenas (em comparação com as dele, pelo menos) em seu rosto e o beijei.

* * *

**N/A: Ahá! E aí? Eu escrevi o começo desse capitulo umas quatro vezes. Até que eu desisti de narrar uma conversa normal e lembrei que quem tá narrando simplesmente não é muito normal, então sentei no PC e saiu isso, e consequentemente o resto do capitulo desempacou. Em comparação com a chatice que os outros diálogos estavam, ficou melhor assim.**

**Gostaram? Eu sei que demorei, mas gente, lembrem-se: terceiro ano. Eu tenho a ultima etapa do PAS e eu tenho o vestibular. Alem de ter um pai e uma mãe malvados enchendo o saco. Vidinha complicada, cara.**

**De qualquer modo, espero que tenham gostado.**

**Beijos enormes e não esqueçam das reviews! Eu preciso mesmo de um encorajamento ;)**

**Sem review, sem atualização.**

_Flavinha_

**Respostas das reviews do ultimo capitulo (claro que eu não esqueci!) aos não-loggados (o resto vai estar na sua caixinha de e-mail):**

Clarice: Eu realmente não vou negar que a Lily é doida ;) Mas fala sério, a vida fica mais divertida do jeito dela, não acha? Beijos e continue acompanhando.

Lena: Leninha, que saudade! ;) Sabe, eu tinha um amigo meio bitolado que resolveu que, se ele não era negro (na verdade, ele era quase albino), então ele tinha um belo tom de azul-banana. Foi daí que eu tirei ;) Beijos e continue acompanhando.

Mah: Sem sombra de duvidas que a Lily precisa de um terapeuta. Pensando bem, acho que ela é um caso perdido, pobrezinha ;) Sobre Pena e Pergaminho, estou escrevendo (ainda!) o capitulo do encontro, mas espero que não demore muito pra terminar. Beijos e continue acompanhando.

Karol: Sua review me fez rir, sabia? E ta que eu sou boba e tenho riso frouxo, mas mesmo assim ;) A parada do azul-banana, que muita gente perguntou, é assim: eu tinha um amigo meio bitolado que resolveu que, se ele não era discriminado por ser negro (na verdade, ele era quase albino), então ele era azul-banana. Foi daí que eu tirei ;) Beijos!

Isabella: Olá! Obrigada pelos elogios ;) Espero que continue acompanhando, beijos!

Thais: Olá! Nossa, de forma alguma que eu vou abandonar essa fic! Mas infelizmente também não vou escreve-la até a morte da Lílian e do Tiago; na verdade, vou parar antes mesmo do fim do ano. Mesmo assim, espero que continue acompanhando! Beijos!

Bru: Oi! Obrigada pelos elogios e desculpa a demora. Beijos ;)

Ina: Desculpe a demora, mas aí está a atualização. Continue comentando e acompanhando, beijos!

Cedrella Yaxley: Demorou pra descobrir a fic, mas o que importa é que descobriu, não? ;) Continue acompanhando ;) Beijos!

Daniele: Olá, Dani ;) Obrigada pelos elogios, mesmo ;) Espero que continue acompanhando. Beijos ;)

**Até a próxima, folks. ;)**


	33. Um besouro de cabeça para baixo

Merlin. Beijar Tiago Potter era como ir ao céu e voltar. É sério! De zero a dez, eu daria tipo nota onze. Como eu podia ter _esquecido_ como era seu beijo? Como eu pude viver todos esse anos da minha vida sem _isso_?

Juro que não julgo a Barbie Walsh por ter derramado rios de lágrimas quando ele deu um pé na bunda rebolante dela. Sério, a perda é duzentos por cento dela!

E sabe o que é melhor disso tudo? Ele está A P A I X O N A D O por mim!

É claro que eu não pensei em nada disso quando estávamos nos beijando: meu cérebro simplesmente parou de funcionar. Meu corpo, por outro lado... digamos que ficou bem _aceso._

Só quando ouvimos passos se aproximando que nos separamos, depois de muito tempo de beijo. Pelo menos o suficiente para Dumbledore ir e voltar da entrada do castelo. Tiago saltou para um lado da sala e eu me joguei contra o encosto da cadeira. Afinal, estávamos nos pegando no escritório do diretor da escola, por Merlin!

Infelizmente, sem a força que as mãos do Tiago estavam imprimindo à cadeira antes, parece que esta ficou realmente leve de repente. Porque, assim que me joguei contra seu encosto, a cadeira simplesmente tombou para trás, comigo em cima. E obviamente, no momento em que a porta dava passagem ao diretor, que teve uma bela visão de uma Lílian com uma cara de pânico cômica, suponho, cair com tudo da cadeira.

E não foi só isso. Não bastasse eu cair junto, eu ainda fiquei... entalada. Não conseguia, por nada nesse mundo, fazer a cadeira voltar para a frente, é claro. E estava tendo certas dificuldades em sair dela sem arruinar ainda mais meu pobre estilhaçado orgulho. Mas acalme-se, ainda fica pior. Sabe qual foi a única reação que a imbecil que vos fala teve? Ficar balançando as perninhas no ar, pateticamente, como um besouro de cabeça para baixo.

Por fim, graças a Merlin cansando-se de ver, possivelmente, minhas adoráveis calcinhas (hoje, laranjadas com uma carinha de óculos de sol), meu corpo voltou à vida e eu consegui jogar meu peso pra trás e desentalar dando uma cambalhota de costas. O que não é uma solução exatamente imprevisível, mas eu sou tonta demais pra pensar nela antes.

Sinceramente, foi uma grande sorte eu não ter acertado nenhum artefato mágico no processo, causando um feitiço acidental que nos mandasse para um universo paralelo. O que seria péssimo, já que Tiago acabou de se declarar pra mim.

Para finalizar o show, e de algum modo dar mostras de que a sessão "As trapalhadas de Lílian" havia acabado, falei, sem-graça:

'- Não se preocupem, foi tudo planejado.

Os dois caíam na gargalhada, ao passo que eu sorri, dei de ombros e comecei a erguer a cadeira, completando:

'- É sério. Era pra quebrar o gelo, entendem?

Por fim, todos pararam de rir e se acomodaram. Dumbledore nos informou:

'- Acabei de encontrar-me com Minerva, a caminho daqui.

Prendi a respiração, me perguntando se era possível que a TPM da professora tivesse acabado no intervalo de tempo entre nossa "expulsão" da biblioteca e o relato ao diretor.

'- Vou fazer uma pergunta, e quero toda a sinceridade na resposta de vocês.

Escorreguei a bunda um pouco mais pra frente da cadeira, curiosa e apreensiva. O que ele ia perguntar? Se já temos algum advogado em mente para nos defender por matarmos Madame Pince (tudo bem, só eu a matei)? Ou talvez se estávamos nos beijando quando ele entrou e se o casamento tem data marcada (sabe como são essas pessoas ocupadas, né?)? Ou quem sabe se a Juliet sabe que eu ainda não tive tempo de lixar a minha unha quebrada? Ou ainda se eu gosto de sorvete de limão? Porque eu adoro, sabe?

'- Essa semana...

Ai, Merlin... Cheguei mais pra frente, pensando em novas possibilidades para serem encaixadas nesse início. "...Voces já foram ao banheiro fazer numero dois?" "...Passou aquele documentario especial sobre as Fadas Rebeldes?"

'- ...voces por acaso...

Minha bunda foi ainda mais pra ponta do assento. Os nós dos meus dedos já estavam ficando brancos. O quê, homem? O quê!?

Então, acabando com o suspense, ele soltou de uma vez:

'-...foram clandestinamente para Hogsmeade?

Era o incentivo necessário. Minha bunda saiu por completo da cadeira e eu cái no chão como uma jaca.

Sob olhares espantados, me levantei e me sentei com cuidado _no fundo da cadeira_.

'- Por essa eu não esperava. – me desculpei, rapidamente.

'- Devo ressaltar – o diretor lembrou – que espero sinceridade total.

'- Sim. – respondeu Tiago, cheio de culpa, mas de um jeito muito maduro. – E eu assumo toda a responsabilidade.

'- De forma alguma. – protestei, também muito séria. É, pasmem, eu também consigo ficar séria. Quando a situação exige. E depois de cair duas vezes da cadeira. – Nós fomos mesmo, diretor, e sentimos muito, de verdade, mas a culpa não foi só do Tiago.

'- Fico satisfeito por confessarem, mas estou desapontado além do que posso expressar. – falou o diretor. – Vocês desobedeceram à um regulamente rígido, claro e para o seu próprio bem estar e segurança por motivos frívolos. Correram riscos desnecessários sem pensar nas conseqüências dos seus atos, senão a vocês, aos que os cercam e os amam. Foram egoístas, tolos, subseqüentes e irresponsáveis de um modo que eu não esperava que fossem. – Eu estava quase chorando! Quase não agüentava de culpa! A voz do diretor era tão baixa e decepcionada que dava vontade de implorar por seu perdão e abraça-lo às lágrimas. – Mas, principalmente, estou orgulhosíssimo do modo com o qual enfrentaram o perigo repentino, lutaram bravamente e mostraram suas habilidades de modo admirável até mesmo para bruxos adultos.

Ergui os olhos, espantadíssima, para o pequeno sorriso do diretor. Eu ouvi direito?

'- Vejam bem, não estou os encorajando para que façam isso novamente...

'- Não faremos. – dissemos rapidamente eu e Tiago, ao mesmo tempo.

'- Bom. Mas estou de fato orgulhoso perante à performance de vocês.

'- Como o senhor...? – começou Tiago.

'- Descobri? Havia testemunhas, Tiago. Elas os descreveram, assim como o modo com a qual vocês lutaram bravamente, e Madame Rosmerta confirmou, confidencialmente, a identidade de vocês quando a questionei. E ela mandou lembranças e um pedido de desculpas por tê-los entregue, aliás.

'- Não posso – continuou Dumbledore. – recriminar ou puni-los por terem lutado, por que não foi em terreno da Escola. Mas devo dizer que vocês se meteram em encrencas sérias. Não gosto nem de imaginar o perigo em que se meteram ao discutir e duelar com Voldemort em pessoa.

'- Nenhum perigo maior do que já estávamos, creio. – respondi, pensativa. - Voldemort nos quer em seu "exército", e cedo ou tarde teria que ouvir a nossa negativa.

Dumbledore abriu um sorriso quase imperceptível, e continuou:

'- É uma sorte que Rosmerta esteja disposta a cobrir a identidade de vocês.

Isso ele não precisava explicar: imagina a repercussão se todos soubessem que dois alunos de Hogwarts escaparam da vigilância da Escola e se meteram no meio de um atentado comensal, envolvendo-se diretamente? Dezenas de pais tirariam seus filhos daqui, e isso não seria nada bom: esse é o lugar mais seguro para se estar agora.

'- Mas conversamos com Voldemort, ele sabe quem somos. – falei, alarmada. – Então seus Comensais também sabem, e eles podem nos delatar...

'- Não. – Tiago respondeu, pensativo. – Se eles nos identificassem, teriam que assumir que estiveram lá, no dia do ataque, e seria o mesmo de confessar serem Comensais.

'- Como podem ver, - retomou Dumbledore. – estamos em uma situação perigosa, mas por enquanto estão seguros. Imagino que estejam cansados. Gostaria, no entanto, que viessem ao meu escritório amanhã para relatarem, em primeira mão, o encontro que tiveram com Voldemort.

Levantei-me com cuidado, com medo de fazer a cadeira virar pó, ou explodir ou coisa assim, e nos despedimos do diretor. Ele nos acompanhou até a saída, e eu lancei meu pior olhar para aquelas gárgulas imbecis.

Então, percebi repentinamente, eu e Tiago estávamos sozinhos no corredor.

**N/A: Oh céus! E agora, o que poderá acontecer? Lílian matará Tiago? Tiago beijará Lílian? Cada um irá para um lado sem falar nada? **

**Tantas perguntas, nenhuma resposta. +mão dramaticamente na testa+**

**Sim, eu adoro um drama. ;)**

**Então, o que acharam do capitulo? Eu demorei, verdade, mas não tanto. Pelo menos não para alguém com a vida tão empatada quanto a minha está, sinceramente.**

**Enfim, hoje não tenho muitos recados. Viu no que dar não demorar pra atualizar?**

**De qualquer forma, queria agradecer as reviews que recebi. Não poderei responder uma por uma porque senão só terei tempo de atualizar na semana que vem.**

**Então, muitíssimo obrigada à:** **ika, ****fla marley****, tahh halliwell ², ****Rose Samartinne, ****Thaty, ****Melina Black** (acredite, eu ainda vou deixar uma review em todos os capítulos de Lua Cheia que eu ainda não comentei xD), **July Prongs**(está acabando, sim, mas terá continuação, espero ;D)**22K, ****Lyla Evans Higurashi**(o segundo é bem foda, mas o negocio do terceiro é a pressão terrível o tempo todo. Fora isso, é divertidíssimo! ;D), **Nah Potter., ****Pikena, ****.-.-Snake's Princess-.-.****, ina **(estou tentando atualizar com mais freqüência, mas as vezes fica difícil. Esse cap, por exemplo, veio até rápido, e eu me desdobrei para isso), **Pastelona** (quem não ama o Tiago?), **MoniMione** (Juliet está voltando em breve), **Jaque Weasley**(oh, espero mesmo que o vestibular valha a pena esse estresse ;D), **Bruna Perazolo** (ganhei uma fã? ;D Que ótimo!), **Lulu Star, ****Analu-san** (oba, uma fã ;D), **Liikaa **(nops, Pena e Pergaminho não acabou. Estamos chegando na melhor parte, na verdade ;D Só estou meio enrolada com ela), **Cecelitxa E. Black** (uhul, gostosaa!), **Carol Ann Potter, ****Fini Felton, ****Mady Potter Black****, Bella Potter **(que gracinha! Obrigada ;D), **Gabii Jaccoud, Lena, ****Darling Mimi**

_**PS: Bruna Black, cadê você? Só nesse capitulo duas pessoas contaram que leram a fic por indicação, direta ou indireta, sua, mas você mesma não apareceu :( De qualquer modo, obrigada ;))**_

**Muitos beijos, queridos leitores, e deixem reviews. Tudo faz parte de uma equação matemática: quanto mais aumenta R, que é o numero de reviews, menos o coeficiente F, que representa falta de animação, e consequentemente maior o numero de idéias, que por sua vez é indiretamente proporcional ao T (tempo de atualização), ou seja, o capitulo vem mais rápido. Acompanharam? ;))**

**Ou seja... (cerveja!)... reviews!**

_Flavinha _


	34. Chega de Agito

**No último capítulo...**

'- Como podem ver, - retomou Dumbledore. – estamos em uma situação perigosa, mas por enquanto estão seguros. Imagino que estejam cansados. Gostaria, no entanto, que viessem ao meu escritório amanhã para relatarem, em primeira mão, o encontro que tiveram com Voldemort.

Levantei-me com cuidado, com medo de fazer a cadeira virar pó, ou explodir ou coisa assim, e nos despedimos do diretor. Ele nos acompanhou até a saída, e eu lancei meu pior olhar para aquelas gárgulas imbecis.

Então, percebi repentinamente, eu e Tiago estávamos sozinhos no corredor.

* * *

**Maluca, eu ? !**

_by Flavinha Greeneye_

**Capítulo 33: Chega de agito**

Eu. Tiago. Corredor. Pânico.

Não me entendam mal, ontem mesmo minha fantasia era ficar sozinha com o Tiago em um corredor deserto, ou na torre de astronomia, ou numa nave espacial, ou na biblioteca. Mas as coisas mudaram totalmente desde que ele se declarou para mim, na sala do diretor. O que mudou, você se pergunta. Eu devia estar absolutamente extasiada agora, não?

Mas esse era o problema. Eu estava extasiada. Mas também estava com medo. E nervosa. E feliz. E muito, mas muito confusa mesmo.

Portanto, estar sozinha com Tiago depois de tudo isso, sem saber ainda como eu me sentia, me deixava simplesmente em pânico. Eu precisava de tempo, pra colocar meus pensamentos e minhas emoções no lugar, para entender tudo o que estava acontecendo, para assimilar as loucuras dos últimos dias. Tudo tinha mudado muito rápido, e eu precisava de _tempo_.

Abri a boca para colocar meu novo plano em prática, que consistia em falar muita, mas muita besteira, ininterruptamente, até que chegássemos ao Salão Comunal, onde eu poderia alegar cansaço e ir para o dormitório, fugindo assim de qualquer discussão séria que Tiago poderia querer ter no momento. Mas antes que eu pudesse dar início à minha tagarelice (que começaria com "E aí, você acha mesmo que a fênix do Dumbledore é a mesma, tipo, desde sempre? Porque eu tinha um peixinho dourado desde os meus três anos, e achava que ele era imortal, mas na verdade meus pais o trocavam por um novo quase todo ano", e ia ficando mais idiota a cada palavra), Tiago falou:

- Então, você viu o jogo dos Tornados no último Campeonato?

Fiquei com a boca aberta, confusa, por alguns instantes antes de responder, hesitante:

- Eu... não.

- Foi incrível. – Tiago prosseguiu, e a partir daí, a velocidade com que as palavras deixavam sua boca foi aumentando a ponto de se tornar quase incompreensível; não que importasse, porque eu não estava mesmo prestando atenção no assunto. Eu estava muito ocupada me dando conta do que ele estava fazendo.

Era o mesmo que _eu_ pretendia fazer. Ele estava tagarelando banalidades para evitar que falássemos sobre qualquer coisa realmente importante. Por um segundo, me senti aliviada por estarmos no mesmo barco: ele obviamente não queria ser forçado a tomar nenhuma atitude ou decisão agora. Mas no instante seguinte, senti um mal-estar profundo, quase físico: e se ele não estiver fazendo isso pelas mesmas razões que eu? Ele não podia estar confuso: ele que havia se declarado, e me beijado, e ele que me chamava para sair desde sempre. E se... ele tivesse mudado de idéia? E se ele tivesse desistido de mim?

Mas quando enfim cheguei a essa conclusão, já tínhamos chegado ao Salão Comunal, e antes que você pudesse dizer "Hanna Montana", Tiago já tinha se despedido e estava subindo para o dormitório.

Cansada, quase mecanicamente atravessei o Salão quase vazio até as escadas que levavam ao meu própiro dormitório e subi. Assim que cheguei, peguei a página de você, diário, em que eu narrava o ataque a Hogsmeade, fiz uma cópia (tirando as partes em que eu comentava sobre a gostosura da bunda do Potter) e mandei para Dumbledore. Seria mais útil do que eu contando pessoalmente. Ele poderia fazer as perguntas que quisesse depois.

E então, pus meu pijama, me escondi sob as cobertas, e dormi um sono sem sonhos por catorze horas seguidas.

* * *

Acordei suavemente com o canto dos pássaros e o leve som do vento batendo nas folhas do outono nas árvores lá fora. E, claro, com uma garota loira pulando desesperadamente em cima da minha cama, falando todos os palavrões que Juliet se dá ao luxo de falar, que são, basicamente bosta, cocô, budega e carambolas. Palavrões são deselegantes demais para uma dama, diz ela. Eu, que falo quase tanto palavrão quanto um marinheiro, costumo mandá-la tomar no cú quando ela diz isso. É uma relação bem saudável, essa que mantemos.

- Tá bom, ta bom! – gritei, tentando me levantar. – Já acordei, pronto.

Juliet parou de pular e sentou-se à minha frente, com os olhos cinzentos piscando com inocência e curiosidade. Encarei sua roupa nem um pouco amarrotada e absolutamente linda, com a maior cara de nova, seus cabelos lisos, com a franja presa no alto, totalmente intactos, apesar de que ela estava pulando que nem louca agora mesmo, e sua maquiagem natural e impecável, e fiz uma comparação mental comigo mesma: cabelos totalmente embaraçados e sujos, olhos meio inchados, maquiagem de ontem borrada, cara de sono. Ás vezes eu ainda me impressionava com o tanto que éramos diferentes.

- Perdeu o almoço, amiga. – Juliet falou, com cuidado. Eu já era perigosa ao acordar, imagina sem a perspectiva de comida? – Porque não toma um banho caprichado, se arruma e nós vamos à cozinha?

Eu estava com tanta fome que talvez toparia ir do jeito que estava mesmo, mas vi que Jules tinha razão. Fazia um bom tempo que eu não tinha tempo de sequer tomar um banho tranqüilo, quanto mais realmente me arrumar com uma roupa limpa e cheirosa, perfume, cabelos lavados e penteados, maquiagem. Talvez seria boa a idéia de me sentir uma garota outra vez. Diabos, seria bom me sentir _humana_ outra vez!

- Volto já. – falei, me levantando. Juliet fez o mesmo, sorrindo aliviada e dizendo:

- Sem pressa.

* * *

Tomei um banho relaxante e demorado, ensaboando cada centímetro do meu corpo e me concentrando nisso, sem pensar em mais nada. Lavei meus cabelos até chegar ao couro cabeludo e desembaracei com cuidado, tirando todos os nós. Hidratei o corpo, pus o conjunto certo de calcinha e soutien, escolhi uma roupa limpa, calcei as sandálias, passei a maquiagem leve, arrumei o cabelo e finalizei com um perfume. Uma hora depois, Juliet e eu estávamos descendo as escadas para o Salão Comunal vazio e indo para a cozinha. Já tinha matado as aulas da manhã, decidi que merecia uma folga das da tarde também.

- Então, - puxei assunto, enquanto íamos devagar para a cozinha. – onde estava ontem? Não te vi chegando.

- Bom, - Juliet fez suspense, sorrindo, obviamente feliz e doida para falar sobre aquilo. - eu estava no Salão Comunal te esperando quando Black entrou, parecendo chateado. Como você ainda não tinha chegado e eu já estava ficando preocupada, eu me levantei e fui até ele, perguntando se ele sabia onde estava o Tiago, se ele sabia se vocês estavam juntos, se ele sabia onde você estava e outras mil coisas.

Conhecendo Juliet como eu conheço, não duvido nada. Ela pode ser bem maternal quando quer.

- Black disse que não sabia onde vocês estavam, mas que estavam juntos e que eu não tinha com o que me preocupar, porque Tiago jamais deixaria alguma coisa ruim acontecer com você.

Meu coração deu um pequeno aperto, mas eu ignorei.

- Black falou mais algumas coisas para me tranqüilizar e quando eu comecei a relaxar, ele se despediu e começou a ir embora. Eu já estava subindo para o dormitório quando ele voltou e falou, e Lily, você tinha que ver, ele estava meio sem-graça, meio tímido, uma gracinha, e perguntou se por acaso eu não gostaria de acompanhá-lo até a cozinha. Eu hesitei, mas decidi que seria melhor do que ficar de pijamas lendo a última edição do catálogo da Barney's, então topei.

- Peraí, - interrompi, começando a gostar da historia. – você foi com Sirius Black para a cozinha às dez da noite?

- Um pouco antes das dez. – Juliet corrigiu. – Ainda podíamos sair com permissão.

- E aí? – perguntei, curiosa e animada. – Como foi?

- Foi maravilhoso, Lils! – Juliet exclamou. – Não faltou assunto em nenhum momento, e a conversa simplesmente fluía, e ele me fez rir tanto.

- Conheço a sensação. – sorri para Juliet, que tinha os olhos brilhando.

- Conversamos um tempão, enquanto comíamos, e chegamos a dividir um sorvete. Mas tudo que é doce acaba, e o sorvete acabou, assim como o momento. Não podíamos ficar na cozinha a noite inteira. E já eram quase duas horas da manhã.

- Uau. – exclamei. – Então vocês voltaram?

Juliet olhou para mim tentando esconder um sorriso radiante e confessou:

- Não! Nós começamos a voltar para o Salão Principal, e a conversa começou a morrer. Aí passamos por uma janela, e a lua estava linda, e os jardins e o Lago pareciam tão serenos... Que nós fomos pra lá.

- O que?! – quase gritei. – Pros jardins em plena madrugada? Com Sirius Black?

- Foi! – ela confirmou, sem tentar esconder o sorriso mais. – Passamos rapidamente no dormitório para que eu pegasse um casaco e fomos para os jardins. E a conversa voltou a fluir naturalmente assim que saímos do castelo. Mas dessa vez, foi mais pessoal, sabe? Quero dizer, eu contei pra ele como era minha família, e Sirius contou como era a família dele, e como é a relação dele com os Potters. E uau, Lils, seu namorado é um anjo.

- Ele não é meu namorado. – grunhi, mas nem liguei muito, porque estava espantada demais por Sirius ter se aberto com a minha amiga a respeito dos Black. Ao que eu sabia, ele não falava muito deles. Na verdade, Remo já comentou que ele evita o assunto até com Tiago. E mesmo assim, ele falou com Juliet. Eu tinha a forte impressão de que isso fora muito bom. Tem certos assuntos que um cara não pode falar com seu melhor amigo, mas faz bem em conversar com uma garota, e vice e versa. – E você? Falou sobre a sua família? Sabe, sobre...tudo?

Juliet pareceu um pouco constrangida, pela primeira vez, e respondeu:

- Falei. Incrível, não? Esse charme dos Marotos não é brincadeira, não.

Concordei, rindo.

A família de Juliet sempre foi um tema complicado pra ela. Seu pai e sua mãe praticamente não moram juntos, mas ainda são casados. Seu pai trabalha tanto que não passa mais do que um mês na própria casa por ano. E, apesar de ser discreto, Juliet e a mãe sabem que ele mantem uma amante em cada ponto. A mãe de Juliet, por outro lado, finge que não vê os deslizes do marido milionário, e ocupa todo o seu tempo sendo a perfeita dondoca da alta sociedade, freqüentando SPAs, dando festas de caridade, aparecendo ao lado do marido nos eventos corretos como um casal perfeito e basicamente negligenciando a filha no aspecto amoroso e tentando compensá-la materialmente, depositando uma mesada absurdamente alta no seu cartão e dando uma casa para Juliet antes mesmo de ela completar 21 anos.

- De qualquer modo, - Juliet prosseguiu, balançando a cabeça para afastar a sombra dos seus problemas familiares dos pensamentos. – conversamos sobre nossos passados, nossos futuros, sonhos, aspirações, tudo, enquanto passeávamos pelas estufas.

- Dentro das estufas? – perguntei, surpresa.

- Foi. Usei o truque que você me ensinou, com o grampo de cabelo, para abrir as trancas das portas, porque com varinha poderíamos ser descobertos. E devo acrescentar que Sirius ficou bem impressionado com as minhas habilidades. – riu Juliet.

- E depois? – perguntei, curiosa e satisfeita.

- Bom, saímos das estufas e fomos para a beira do Lago.

- Debaixo da árvore? – perguntei, já que era o _point _de quem queria namorar perto da Lago.

- Não. – Juliet tentou esconder o sorriso de novo. – Demos a volta no Lago e nos sentamos praticamente do outro lado, naquela parte que tem um monte de pedras enormes empilhadas.

Concordei com a cabeça, indicando que sabia onde era.

- Escalamos as pedras e nos sentamos nas mais altas, e ficamos lá, conversando sobre tudo e nada e observando o Lago e o castelo adormecido de outro ponto de vista. Merlin, Lily, foi maravilhoso.

Sorri para minha melhor amiga extasiada e falei:

- E então?

- Ficamos lá até umas cinco horas da manhã, só... conversando. Passamos para conversas mais amenas, e brincamos de vinte perguntas...

- O jogo de adivinhação? – interrompi, espantada. – Tipo, "É verde?", "Sim", "É alto?", "Sim", "É uma árvore?", "Acertou, minha vez"?

- Não, mongol! – Juliet se escandalizou. – Porque brincaríamos disso? Ele me fazia vinte perguntas pessoais e eu fazia a ele vinte perguntas pessoais.

- Exemplos, exemplos! – exclamei, animada.

- Bom, - ela ficou pensativa. – ele perguntou pra mim "Amor ou amizade? Qual o mais valioso?". Eu respondi amizade, é claro, e devolvi a pergunta, e ele também respondeu amizade. Ele perguntou Coca normal ou Coca Light, e eu perguntei se não podia ser Coca zero. Eu perguntei Coca normal ou Coca light e ele perguntou se não podia ser Fire Whisky.

Caí na gargalhada. Eles podiam ser tão parecidos e tão diferentes, ao mesmo tempo!

- Oh, Lily, e eu não fiquei com sono nenhuma vez, e nem ele, e conversamos até o sol raiar, e assistimos juntos ao nascer do sol. E depois voltamos para o castelo, em silêncio, e nos despedimos no Salão Comunal, e eu subi e...

- Peraí! – gritei. – Se despediram? Como? Com um abraço? Beijo na boca? Aperto da mão? Pacto de sangue?

Juliet revirou os olhos e disse:

- É, Evans, fizemos um pacto de sangue. "Juro que estou me despedindo de você para ir dormir". Foi só um beijo no rosto. Bom, era pra ser.

- O que? – gritei outra vez. – Aquele cachorro cafajeste! Ele te beijou na boca? Eu sabia! Sabia que ele não prestava! Vou ter uma conversa séria com aquele...

- Lily! – ela gritou de volta. – _Eu_ o beijei!

Parei de gritar para encarar perplexamente minha amiga promíscua.

- Ele se adiantou para beijar meu rosto, mas eu meio que virei de último minuto e beijei o canto da boca dele. Sem querer querendo.

Nos encaramos por um segundo e caímos na gargalhada juntas.

- Juliet, - declarei, enquanto voltávamos a andar, já que tínhamos ficado paradas boa parte da conversa – você não presta, amiga.

- Eu sei. – ela disse, sorrindo marotamente.

* * *

**N/A: Queridos leitores, faz mais de seis meses que não temos uma atualização dessa fic, e eu sinto muitíssimo. Eu estava fazendo cursinho pré-vestibular (não, não passei) e se alguém já fez cursinho, sabe a loucura que é. Minha cabeça estava bem longe das fics, mas não pensei em abandoná-las em nenhum momento. O capítulo de Pena e Pergaminho que está no forno faz quase dois anos está para vim também, só falta uma última revisão. A Princesinha, se alguém aí acompanha, está sendo reescrita e virá mil vezes melhor, com uma história quase totalmente diferente. E a própria Maluca, eu? ! está caminhando para o seu fim. Não sei quando isso será, mas creio que será no capítulo 40. **

**Muitíssimo obrigada por todo o apoio até aqui, e não me abandonem, por favor. Os próximos capítulos serão mais engraçados, mas esse, como dizem, foi um tipo de capítulo de transição. E também para matar a curiosidade e a vontade de Sirius/Juliet, finalmente. Teremos o ponto de vista dele em breve, também. **

**Muchas gracias: **Lulu Star, July Prongs, Carol Ann Potter, Analu-san, Fini Felton, Fla Marley, ina clara _(TRÊS vezes! Muito obrigada, muito mesmo!_), Bruna B. T. Black, Bela Moreira _(oba, leitora nova!)_, Nah Potter, Pastelona, Pikena _(sempre muito querida!),_ InfalibleGirl, Tais Penha, MoniMione _(Juliet de volta, mais Sirius. Gostou?),_ Juzinha87 (_Leitora nova!),_ DarkyAnge, Laude Evans Potter, Náh (_Outras atualizações a caminho)_, Lena _(você é tão querida! Veio duas vezes no mesmo capítulo!)_, DarkSideTM, Mady Potter Black, LilikinsLil, Larii (_duas vezes também! Muito obrigada mesmo!_), carol-malfoy, Ju Pillaw, Pedro _(uau! Um homem! Continue acompanhando!) _Mah, lyh, Taty Mello.

**Até semana que vem (oh yeah, isso aí, cap novo em uma semana).**

**Muitos beijos, e mostrem-me que ainda me amam :D**


	35. Príncipe Fujão

**Maluca, eu?!**

_by Flavinha Greeneye_

* * *

**Nos últimos capítulos...**

- O que aconteceu? Você quer saber o que aconteceu? Eu te digo o que aconteceu. Tudo começou numa bela porcaria de linda manhã, quando eu percebi, para o meu total desespero e pânico, que eu tinha me apaixonado. E sabe por quem? Pelo cara mais imbecil, galinha e insensível da escola, o cara que corria atrás de mim, o desafio do século, há três anos. E sabe o pior? Eu comecei a vê-lo com outros olhos. Ele era engraçado, inteligente, e gato demais para uma mortal como eu resistir. E, pra completar, ele começou a se mostrar outra pessoa. Bondoso, fofo, leal. Meu conceito sobre ele, afinal, estava desatualizadíssimo. E eu estava cada vez mais apaixonada. Até que, um belo dia, a gente começou a se dar bem. E antes que eu me desse conta, eu tinha parado de resistir e tinha saído com ele. E, cara, foi _perfeito!_ Mas depois eu finalmente me dei conta da merda toda. Vamos encarar os fatos, uma vez galinha, sempre galinha. Por que logo eu, a maluca da Evans, conseguiria encoleirar um cara desses?

* * *

- Eu não sei você, mas _desafios_ não me fazem perder o sono, o apetite, a vontade de fazer coisas que antes me davam prazer. _Desafios_ não aparecem na minha cabeça sempre que eu fecho os olhos. _Desafios _não me atrapalham da hora de estudar, de fazer prova, de conversar. Quando _desafios_ passam por mim, eu não fico idiota, tentando chamar atenção, não perco o fio da meada, não tremo, não coro. _Desafios_ não fazem meu coração pular, não fazem meu estomago se contorcer e não fazem minhas mãos suarem.

A essa altura, as lagrimas tinham congelado antes de sair a tona, tamanho meu choque. Eu não me mexera, não tirara os olhos dele, nem ao menos me dera ao trabalho de fechar minha boca. Porque Tiago Potter estava, de fato, se declarando!

- E – ele continuou – eu não costumo me apaixonar por meros _desafios._

* * *

- Não posso – continuou Dumbledore. – recriminar ou puni-los por terem lutado, por que não foi em terreno da Escola. Mas devo dizer que vocês se meteram em encrencas sérias. Não gosto nem de imaginar o perigo em que se meteram ao discutir e duelar com Voldemort em pessoa.

'- Nenhum perigo maior do que já estávamos, creio. – respondi, pensativa. - Voldemort nos quer em seu "exército", e cedo ou tarde teria que ouvir a nossa negativa.

* * *

Abri a boca para colocar meu novo plano em prática, que consistia em falar muita, mas muita besteira, ininterruptamente, até que chegássemos ao Salão Comunal, onde eu poderia alegar cansaço e ir para o dormitório, fugindo assim de qualquer discussão séria que Tiago poderia querer ter no momento. Mas antes que eu pudesse dar início à minha tagarelice (que começaria com "E aí, você acha mesmo que a fênix do Dumbledore é a mesma, tipo, desde sempre? Porque eu tinha um peixinho dourado desde os meus três anos, e achava que ele era imortal, mas na verdade meus pais o trocavam por um novo quase todo ano", e ia ficando mais idiota a cada palavra), Tiago falou:

- Então, você viu o jogo dos Tornados no último Campeonato?

* * *

- O que? – gritei outra vez. – Aquele cachorro cafajeste! Ele te beijou na boca? Eu sabia! Sabia que ele não prestava! Vou ter uma conversa séria com aquele...

- Lily! – ela gritou de volta. – _Eu_ o beijei!

Parei de gritar para encarar perplexamente minha amiga promíscua.

- Ele se adiantou para beijar meu rosto, mas eu meio que virei de último minuto e beijei o canto da boca dele. Sem querer querendo.

Nos encaramos por um segundo e caímos na gargalhada juntas.

- Juliet, - declarei, enquanto voltávamos a andar, já que tínhamos ficado paradas boa parte da conversa – você não presta, amiga.

- Eu sei. – ela disse, sorrindo marotamente.

* * *

**Capítulo 35: Príncipe Fujão**

Quinze dias.

Faz exatamente quinze dias desde que eu encontrei Tiago Potter pela última vez, desde que estivemos juntos na sala do diretor.

Faz quinze dias desde que resolvi evitá-lo como Petunia, minha irmã, evita entrar no meu quarto – apesar de que isso se deve ao feitiço que eu pus nele, claro, que faz com que ela tenha uma forte diarréia sempre que se aproxima demais das minhas coisas.

E faz apenas quinze minutos desde que percebi que _ele_ estava _me_ evitando.

_Quinze minutos antes..._

- Psiu.

Silencio.

- Pssssssssssiu.

Mais silencio.

- EI!

Juliet lançou-me um olhar irritado e entediado ao mesmo tempo.

- Não, Lily. Potter não está em nenhum lugar à vista. Ninguém está em nenhum lugar à vista, aliás. Como você mesma pode ver, estamos sozinhas na Sala Comunal.

Não totalmente tranqüila, deixei meu esconderijo, atrás de uma poltrona velha e solitária no canto esquerdo da sala, e fui até o sofá onde Juliet estava lendo uma revista. Sentei-me pesadamente ao seu lado, ainda olhando desconfiada para os lados, pronta para me jogar para debaixo da mesinha à nossa frente ao menor sinal de Tiago Potter, e disse:

- Não posso me arriscar, querida. A cautela é a última que morre.

- Pensei que fosse a esperança. – Juliet falou, levemente confusa e desinteressada ao mesmo tempo. Aparentemente hoje era dia de reações duplas.

- Hm. – considerei. – A cautela morreu de velha, então. Que seja, passei minha mensagem, não passei?

- Muito claramente. – Juliet gargalhou.

Imagino que ela esteja relembrando os acontecimentos da segunda-feira. Eu devia saber que Juliet não perdoaria um erro honesto como aquele. Bufei, emburrada, com as imagens que provavelmente povoavam a mente de Juliet passando pela minha cabeça também.

Na verdade, não fora nada demais. Eu, Juliet, Maggie, Sandra e Louise estávamos almoçando calmamente quando pensei ter avistado uma conhecida e alarmante massa de cabelos negros rebeldes passando por uma janela próxima, do lado de fora do castelo, obviamente vindo almoçar no Salão Principal. Então eu simplesmente fiz o que qualquer pessoa na minha situação teria feito. No momento em que o mais famoso quarteto de Hogwarts entrava no Salão, uma ruiva chamada Lílian se lançava janela afora.

Aparentemente, todas as minhas amigas, que supostamente deveriam me apoiar e toda essa merda sentimental, acharam especialmente engraçado o fato de eu ter me jogado à toa: a massa de cabelos rebeldes pertenciam a um garoto qualquer da Corvinal que acabara de voltar de um vôo de vassoura. O resto do castelo também achou engraçado, claro, mas eles não sabiam das minhas motivações, o que punha em dúvida minha sanidade mental.

- Oh, Lily. – Juliet falou, ainda risonha, quase que lendo meus pensamentos – Você é mesmo maluca.

- Maluca, eu? ! – indaguei, indignada. – Não diga bobagens, Juliet.

- Ótimo. Não julgo sua integridade psicológica se você tirar essa boina preta e limpar esses riscos pretos nas suas bochechas.

Resmunguei, mas me recusei a me desfazer do meu disfarce. Eu achava mais fácil – sem mencionar divertido ou apropriado – fugir de Tiago Potter se eu estivesse no clima de espiã.

Alguns minutos de silêncio se passaram até Juliet o quebrar, não mais divertida ou impaciente, mas cautelosa:

- Lily, até quando você vai continuar evitando Tiago?

Suspirei:

- Juliet, _não_ evitar Potter significa ter uma conversa para a qual eu ainda não estou pronta. Significa tomar decisões e assumir responsabilidades que ainda não estou certa de que quero tomar, significa ter que lidar com uma série de conseqüências e verdades que ainda não estou em condições de encarar.

Juliet virou-se para mim, no sofá, fechando a revista.

- Mas Lily, você vai simplesmente protelar isso para sempre? Pense bem, já faz duas semanas. Tudo bem que você quisesse um tempo para se recuperar e pôr seus pensamentos e sentimentos em ordem, se acostumar com os novos dados e decidir o que fazer a seguir. Mas... bem, já passou bastante tempo. E você ainda não decidiu nada.

- Bom, quem está com pressa? – perguntei, dando de ombros e me enterrando no sofá, tentando esconder dela o fato que eu simplesmente não conseguia chegar a uma solução, não conseguia pensar, não conseguia imaginar o que aconteceria dependendo da minha reação. Eu simplesmente mal conseguia pensar a respeito de nada. Era tão mais fácil ignorar tudo, fingir que nada acontecera, fingir que eu não tinha que decidir nada. E eu só conseguia me manter nesse estado de inanição se eu não me encontrasse com Tiago. Eu não me iludia; tinha certeza absoluta de que simplesmente olhá-lo faria todos os sentimentos que eu estava ignorando agora voltarem à tona, e isso exigiria uma atitude da minha parte.

Mais silencio antes de Juliet falar outra vez:

- Lils. Você não acha meio... estranho... que você e Tiago não tenham se esbarrado em todo esse tempo?

Suspirei:

-Juliet, qual é o seu problema? Eu estou evitando Tiago Potter, lembra? Evitar alguém consiste em não encontrar a pessoa que você está evitando. Céus, Sirius Black anda sugando seu cérebro ou o que?

Juliet revirou os olhos e se explicou:

- Lily, francamente, eu sou sua melhor amiga, o que me dá o direito de dizer o que eu vou dizer agora. Você é patética.

Olhei estática para ela, sem acreditar.

- Não! – ela se apressou – Não quis dizer isso. Você é patética tentando evitar alguém, Lils. Eu falo isso com amor, juro. Mas é verdade. Semana passada, você estava em uma ponta do corredor e Remo estava na outra, e assim que o viu, você deu meia volta e foi na direção oposta, só para o caso de Tiago estar com ele. _Todo mundo _percebeu, Lily. E o pior é que você voltou meio minuto depois, porque você e o Remo estavam indo para a mesma aula!

Abri a boca para me defender, mas Juliet ergueu a mão e prosseguiu, agitada:

- E aquele dia em que você achou que tivesse ouvido a voz do Tiago e tirou aquele quadro da parede e ficou segurando ele na sua frente? Não só dava pra ver seus pés debaixo da moldura, como seus dedos segurando o quadro nas laterais e o topo da sua cabeça no alto. E seus olhinhos ocasionalmente, quando você resolvia espiar.

- Bem. – admiti, relutantemente, sabendo que ela continuaria citando meus fracassos como fugitiva até me convencer. – Tudo bem. Talvez eu não seja muito boa nisso. Onde você quer chegar? Ou é só um ataque sem base, com intenção de me magoar?

- Não, não. É isso o que eu quero dizer. Você e Tiago não se esbarram faz duas semanas. E você não é lá grandes coisas em evitar as pessoas...

Eu podia não ser boa em evitar as pessoas, mas não era burra. Eu entendi perfeitamente bem onde Juliet queria chegar. E a conclusão me deixou absolutamente furiosa!

- Tiago Potter está _me_ evitando!?

* * *

Pobre Juliet. Passei os quinze minutos seguintes em um estado de fúria descontrolada. Eu devo estar na TPM, porque 'descontrolada' ainda parece fraco para a minha reação. Eu gritei, eu joguei todas as almofadas da Sala Comunal pela janela, eu quebrei uma mesa de centro, eu derrubei dois sofás e uma poltrona, e devo dizer que nem tudo isso foi feito com magia. Para nossa sorte, não havia ninguém conosco. Bom, para azar de Juliet, na verdade, que estava tendo que aturar sozinha todo meu ataque.

Mesmo assim, não creio que foi só a possibilidade de dividir esse fardo que deixou minha amiga tão alegre quando Sirius Black entrou na Sala Comunal, no exato instante em que uma cadeira ia ser lançada contra a parede de pedra.

Sirius entrou e parou ainda próximo ao retrato, aparentemente tentando absorver tudo o que via. Eu me recuperei antes de Juliet e andei até ele, pisando duro.

- Onde. Está. Tiago. Potter? – perguntei, com os dentes cerrados, meio esperando ver o dito cujo escondido atrás de Sirius. Este, por sua vez, encarava a cadeira, ainda suspensa no ar, a meio caminho de encontrar seu fim derradeiro. Sirius certamente se perguntava qual resposta evitaria que a cadeira mudasse de curso, em direção à cabeça dele.

- Eu... Não sei?

Soltei um grito de frustração, e a cadeira explodiu antes de chegar à parede. Com um movimento de varinha, Juliet apagou o fogo, não antes, porém, de Pedro Pettigrew entrar assoviando e comendo chocolate na Sala Comunal. Ele lançou um olhar arregalado para os restos da cadeira em chamas e depois para o estado de estrago do resto da Sala Comunal, e virou-se imediatamente para sair outra vez. Imagino que logo todo o castelo saberia que a maluca da Evans estava tendo outro ataque de fúria (aconteciam com freqüência o suficiente para serem conhecidos e evitados), de modo que ninguém viria para a torre até o inicio da noite, provavelmente.

Juliet interveio, entre preocupada e se desculpando. Deixei-a explicando a situação para Sirius, me virando e andando até a janela.

- Bem, Lily se deu conta de que... Bem... Tiago parece estar evitando ela, sabe?

Minha pobre amiga patricinha obviamente esperava que Sirius a contradissesse (ou, pelo menos, desejava que ele o fizesse), mas ele não correspondeu às expectativas:

- Ah. Isso. Nossa, Lily, demorou pra perceber, hein?

Com essa provocação, me afastei da janela e fui até os dois. A medida que eu passava, o fogo nas lareiras aumentava consideravelmente.

- Demorei porque _eu_ estava evitando ele, seu imbecil. Agora, que tal você parar de ser um bom amigo... – agarrei o colarinho de Sirius e o aproximei de mim - ...e me diz onde Tiago Potter está se escondendo agora?

Sirius piscou duas, três vezes, e comecei a me perguntar se não tinha ido longe demais. Sei lá, uma coisa é destruir a torre da Grifinória. Outra, completamente diferente, era tentar intimidar Sirius Black, o Maroto. Mas então, quando eu estava prestes a soltar, ele falou:

- Só porque eu gosto muito de você, Lílian, e porque o Pontas obviamente é apaixonado de verdade por você, só não é homem o bastante para admitir, e também porque Juliet está aqui, e nunca aceitaria sair comigo se algo acontecesse com a melhor amiga dela, eu vou te dizer onde está seu príncipe fujão. Mas antes, me solta que eu tenho que te contar uma coisa.

Soltei-o, aliviada, mas atenta para uma possível fuga. Nada o impedia, afinal, de sair correndo. Na verdade, _eu_ estava pensando em sair correndo. Ao invés disso, me sentei numa cadeira que atravessou a Sala Comunal para se postar atrás de mim. Sirius usou a varinha para arranjar uma cadeira para ele e outra para Juliet (não sem antes sugerir que ela se sentasse no colo dele, para minimizar o gasto de energia, já que ele precisaria de todo seu estoque para ajudá-la a arrumar a torre depois).

- Lily, por que você estava evitando o Pontas? – Sirius perguntou, sério.

Suspirei, me recusando a pensar que eu estava prestes a abrir meu coraçãozinho para o maior galinha da escola _e _melhor amigo daquele que me fazia sofrer as agruras que eu ia relatar, e falei:

- Oh, Sirius, está tudo indo depressa demais. Eu não tenho certeza de como agir agora. Tiago disse que gosta de mim, e eu acredito. E eu já disse que gosto dele, e acho que ele acredita também. Era pra ser tudo bem simples, mas... não sei. Com a gente, nada nunca é simples. – me lamentei. Quando ergui os olhos, Sirius estava sorrindo sedutoramente para Juliet, que estava lixando as unhas. – Ei! Um pouco de compaixão aqui seria legal!

Os dois se voltaram para mim, espantados, e Sirius falou:

- Bom, vocês são mais parecidos do que eu imaginava. Eu achei que você só estivesse fazendo doce. Sabe, fazendo joguinhos e tal.

Tanto Juliet quanto eu o encaramos com desdém. Sirius se apressou:

- Bom, o fato é que o idiota do Pontas tem te evitado porque... bem, é constrangedor pra mim falar isso. É bem coisa do viadinho mesmo.

- Sirius – interrompi – guarde seus comentários para você e explique o ponto de vista do seu amigo logo, sim?

- Tiago, ele... Ele está com medo.

Juliet olhou em volta, para a torre destruída, e soltou um muxuxo que pareceu "Minha nossa, eu me pergunto o porquê". Tudo bem, não _pareceu_, ela disse isso mesmo.

- Ele batalhou por você por tanto tempo que tem medo de que, agora que vocês estão na mesma página, agora que ele sabe que você se apaixonou por ele também, agora que você está disposta a dar uma chance para ele, para vocês... Ele tem medo de que ele estrague tudo. Uau. É bem simples, na verdade, né? – ele completou, sorrindo para Juliet como quem está altamente satisfeito com seu próprio desempenho.

Ignorando o sorriso que Juliet dava a ele, como uma mãe altamente satisfeita com o desempenho do filho, eu falei, com um sorriso malicioso se formando em meus lábios e um plano se arquitetando na minha cabeça, enquanto os objetos da sala voltavam magicamente para seus lugares e suas formas de origem:

- Oras. Então vamos simplesmente tornar difícil para Tiago Potter me evitar. Melhor. Vamos tornar impossível.

Sirius correspondeu um sorriso quase tão maligno quanto o meu, enquanto Juliet batia na própria testa, murmurando algo como "Ah, Merlin, como você pode ser tão sacana comigo?".

Tiago Potter, me aguarde.

* * *

**N/A: Olá! Demorou um pouquinho, mas veio um pouco mais comprido que o usual, né? Nossa, vocês não fazem idéia de como foi difícil pra mim começar esse capítulo. Eu tinha começado ele umas trinta vezes, de jeitos diferentes. Acho que a versão inicial tava bem mais engraçada, mas perdi na formatação do computador. Enfim, o que importa é que aí está, e a fic finalmente está indo para o seu final derradeiro (risada maléfica).**

**Então, reviews. Lembra? Aquele botão divertido ali embaixo. Ele é bacana. Juro.**

**Próximo capítulo: "O Ataque das Taradas Ensandecidas"**

* * *

**Respostas das reviews do capítulo passado:**

Analu-san: Como você pode ver, Lily e Tiago vão se entender em breve (graças a ela, pelo jeito, né?). Já a Juliet e o Sirius, veremos. Sabe como é, uma vez cachorrão, sempre cachorrão. Haha. Beijos.

Nah Potter.: Pois é, eu demoro décadas pra atualizar. Detesto isso. Haha. Mas o que importa é que minhas fics estão voltando à ativa, percebeu? Então, continue acompanhando. Beijos.

Nataliaa: Pode deixar, não vou abandonar a fic. E você não me abandone também, tá? Haha. Beijos.

Fini Felton: É, acho que agora as meninas que vão começar a tomar as rédeas da situação, né? A Juliet é quem beija o Sirius, a Lily que vai fazer alguma coisa com relação ao Potter... Girl Power, hein! Beijos.

Thelma: Não perca o capítulo que vem, então. Vamos ver se a Lily consegue pôr o Tiago na parede. Beijos.

Lulu Star: Oba, você ainda me ama? Haha. Então, tai sua resposta: é por isso que o Tiago começou a falar sem parar no corredor, capítulo passado. Beijos.

Lari: Que linda, você! Então, eu tenho a obrigação de terminar essa fic, né? Se foi a primeira que você leu, tem que ter um fim também. E muitíssimo obrigada pelos elogios. Beijos.

Ina Clara: Demorei um pouquinho, mas o que importa é que veio, né? Beijos.

Gabiih Malfoy: Muito meiga, você. Continue acompanhando. Beijos.

Srta D.E.S.A.B.U: Muito obrigada! Então, aí está a parte que a parte maluca e a normal de você queriam, haha. Beijos.

Lara Lynx Black: Obrigada, você é um amor. Continue acompanhando. Beijos.

: Demorei, mas o que importa é que veio, não? Haha. Beijos.

Lyh: Desejo realizado. Haha. Beijos.

marauders' writersP: Obrigada! Achei Juliet e Sirius meio clichê, então deixei bem claro que eles não tem nada a ver mesmo (ela é uma fútil com o coração no lugar, ele é... o Sirius.) Beijos.

Looh': Oba, mais uma que ainda me ama (com você, são duas! Haha) Beijão.

Bella Swan: Brigada! Você é um amorzinho! Beijos.

BellaBlack15: Aun, e eu amo você! Haha. Beijos.

taiis fernandes: Oba, oba, leitora nova? Maravilha! Continue acompanhando. Beijos.

Jamile: Você é muito meiga! Leu a fic desde o início (de novo, como descobrimos no capítulo11) e ainda comentou NOVE vezes! Obrigada! Continue acompanhando. Beijos.

Lena: Graaande Lena, capítulo de Maluca sem comentários seus não é a mesma coisa. Haha. Obrigada, linda. Beijos.

Lygia: Acho melhor deixar em hiatus do que ficar enrolando assim, mas pelo menos não estão abandonadas, né? Haha. Beijos.

Bia: Seu desejo é uma ordem. Aí está a atualização. Haha. Beijos.


	36. O Ataque das Taradas Insandecidas

_**Maluca, eu?!**_

_**By Flavinha Greeneye**_

* * *

Anteriormente: Nossa Lily maluquinha e nosso adorável Tiago foram a Hogsmeade em um momento de loucura e estresse com a vida. Se divertiram e estavam no maior amasso quando a vila foi invadida por Comensais da Morte, contra os quais eles lutaram. Ao retornar para o castelo, em dois momentos diferentes, os dois confessaram que estavam apaixonados, mas Lílian ficou nervosa e passou a evitar Tiago. Ela percebeu, então, que _ele_ estava evitando ela a todo custo, e sã como é, ficou enfurecida e decidida a resolver a situação, conversou com Sirius. Esse tentou explicar que Tiago está inseguro, depois de tanto tempo gostando da Lílian, tem medo de botar tudo a perder fazendo alguma coisa errada, e para evitar esse risco, está evitando ela.

* * *

**Capítulo 36: O Ataque das Taradas Ensandecidas**

* * *

Tiago Potter estava me evitando, e convenhamos, ele era muito melhor nisso do que eu. Mas resolvi que eu ia tomar a situação nas minhas mãos, pra variar, e se eu não era boa em fugir das pessoas, bem, eu seria então _realmente boa _em persegui-las.

* * *

Parte um:

- Ei, Aly! – gritei. Alice Hale virou-se, no meio do corredor do terceiro andar, e esperou com uma expressão intrigada eu chegar até ela.

- Ei, Lily. Tudo bem? – ela perguntou, como sempre gentil e educada, mas ainda parecendo curiosa. Recuperando o folêgo, eu disse:

- Claro, claro, e você, tranquilo? O Frank também? Ótimo, coisa boa, isso! Agora, escuta, preciso falar com você. – falei rapidamente, sem dar tempo de nenhuma resposta. – Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

- Claro, com o que? – a fofinha perguntou, aceitando antes de saber o que era.

- É com relação ao Tiago. – falei, voltando a andar, com ela ao meu lado, indicando que podíamos prosseguir seu caminho.

- Eu notei que vocês não têm sido tão... barulhentos, ultimamente. Aliás, ele está bem sumido nesses últimos dias, não é? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela perguntou, ajeitando a mochila nos ombros, com os olhos demonstrando preocupação. Afastei seus receios com um movimento de pouco caso com a mão, falando:

- Besteira, nós meio que nos desentendemos. Bem, na verdade eu disse que estava apaixonada por ele e ele disse que estava apaixonado por mim, mas aí eu fiquei nervosa com isso tudo e comecei a evitá-lo, e ele ficou achando que ia pôr tudo a perder por alguma insegurança boba e agora _ele_ está me evitando.

Com os olhos arregalados, Alice só pôde soltar um "oh" antes de eu prosseguir:

- O que importa é que eu percebi a bobagem que estávamos fazendo, mas não consigo encontrá-lo nem ao menos para tentar conversar com ele, quanto mais tentar convencê-lo de que vai dar tudo certo. – exclamei, exasperada. A morena sorriu para mim, entre divertida e com pena.

- Ora, Lily, ele não pode te evitar para sempre. Uma hora você vai conseguir encontrá-lo fora de alguma aula, ou sem tanta gente por perto, e vocês vão conseguir conversar.

Agoniada, respondi:

- Eu _sei_, Aly, mas não aguento mais esperar... E é sobre isso que eu queria falar com você. Veja bem, eu tenho um plano, mas meio que preciso de ajuda...

A minha doce amiga Corvinal ouviu minha ideia e quando nos despedimos, na porta da biblioteca, ela tinha aceitado colaborar. Encontrei Juliet dez minutos depois e pudemos riscar os nomes de Alice Hale e dos gêmeos Prewett da minha lista. A parte um estava indo maravilhosamente bem.

* * *

Parte dois:

- Vamos, Sirius, por favor! – implorei mais uma vez. Sirius e eu estávamos andando em um corredor vazio (eu tinha pegado certa prática em encurralar pessoas nos corredores para ter conversas – uma pena que isso não funcionaria com o Tiago), entre a aula de Feitiços e a de Poções.

- Eu digo o que você quer saber se você me responder pra _que _você quer saber. – ele retrucou, no mesmo tom entre desinteressado e de quem está se divertindo terrivelmente às minhas custas. Isso porque ele provavelmente estava.

- Eu... Eu quero ter uma conversa... Privada... com o Potter. – respondi, evasiva e sem encará-lo.

Claro que sutileza _jamais_ seria o forte de Sirius Black.

- Quão _privada _essa conversa vai ser, ruiva? – ele perguntou, em um tom safado. – E desde quando estamos contando gemidos como palavras_?_

Inevitavelmente, corei, mas respondi sem pensar:

- Black, não seja patético. Não vou fazer sexo com o Tiago em uma sala indicada por _você._ Francamente, seria implorar por uma pegadinha em um momento completamente inoportuno...

Corando ainda mais, só parei de falar com a gargalhada de Sirius. Evitando qualquer comentário que ele viesse a fazer sobre meus pensamentos obviamente impuros com relação ao amigo dele, fiquei séria, parando de andar e fazendo minha expressão mais apelativa:

- Sirius, por favor. Eu só quero... Só quero resolver tudo isso. E preciso de um lugar em que ninguém vá entrar e dar a Tiago a chance de sair e deixar isso tudo inacabado mais uma vez. _Por favor._

Não mudei minha expressão de donzela em perigo enquanto Sirius não abrandava a sua própria expressão de firmeza. Sinceramente, olhos de cachorrinho abandonado são tiro e queda.

Isso e o fato de que ele quer que o amigo dele seja feliz, claro. Mas o negócio dos olhos de cachorrinho principalmente.

* * *

Parte três:

Certo, eu tinha pedido ajuda a Sirius para encontrar a sala perfeita para encurralar Tiago. Mas eu não ia confiar todo meu plano em um maroto.

-Sirius! - ouvi a voz de Juliet exclamar. - Que bom que te encontrei. Se incomoda em dar uma volta comigo?

- Uma volta... - ouvi a voz de Sirius responder, desconfiado. Revirei os olhos de onde eu estava (er... atrás das escadas que levavam ao dormitório masculino. Eu sei, eu sei, mas não seria encontrada, não se preocupe. Eu tinha feito minha pintura de guerra E tinha colado uma meia suja e velha na minha boina de espionagem. Você sabe, para que eu pudesse me camuflar se alguém entrasse no dormitório masculino), imaginando que Juliet estava fazendo o mesmo.

- Por "uma volta", obviamente quero dizer "vamos ali nos agarrar mas finja que vamos bater papo para que ninguém saiba".

- Claro! Foi o que eu imaginei! - Sirius exclamou (e juro que ele estaria abanando o rabinho se... bem, você entendeu).

Esperei alguns instantes e subi discretamente para o dormitório masculino do sexto ano. Obviamente Tiago não estava lá (fácil demais), mas não era ele que eu queria. Quer dizer, claro que eu queria, mas não naquele momento. Tinha uma meia na minha cabeça, por Merlin!

Não, eu sabia que ele estava em aula agora (francamente, quem é que estuda Runas? Digo, por livre e espontânea vontade? Sem arma na cabeça nem por coação nem nada?). O que eu queria era uma cueca dele para que eu pudesse fazer um voodoo. Ei, não posso ter um plano B?

Assim que eu estava saindo, com a cueca em mãos, no entanto, algo na cama do dito cujo me chamou atenção. Era um pergaminho velho e amarrotado que eu não tinha notado, mas agora que eu tinha passado do lado dele, pude ver que algo se movimentara em sua superfície. Levemente curiosa, lancei um olhar para a porta e me aproximei da cama de Tiago. O cheiro dele, que eu conhecia tão bem e do qual eu sentia tanta falta, me atingiu em cheio. Mas o choque ao notar o que aquele pergaminho era foi ainda maior.

Ah, eu não precisaria _mesmo_ confiar em um maroto para meus planos darem certo. Eu confiaria em um artefato confeccionado pelos quatro.

* * *

Parte quatro:

-Estou pronta. - falei para Juliet, resignada. Estava me sentindo como se fosse andar na prancha e ser jogada aos tubarões. Ou jacarés. Ou àquelas tartarugas marinhas enormes que podem-

- Evans, não seja ridícula. - Juliet revirou os olhos, exasperada pelos meus temores (sim, eu os admiti em voz alta. Ela nem sequer me deixou chegar nas gaivotas que tem bicos que-

Tudo bem, tudo bem, parei).

- Anda, vem logo. - ela disse, segurando aberta a porta de vidro escuro da loja. Dei uma última olhada para a rua quase deserta de paralelepípedos em que estávamos. Não havia quase ninguém por ali, talvez por ser uma loja afastada do centro comercial, talvez pela leve neblina que subia (é sério? Eu não estou em pânico o bastante? Além de tubarões, jacarés, tartarugas gigantes e gaivotas ainda teremos _Jack o estripador?!)_. Olhei para o interior da loja, escuro, sentindo o cheiro de baunilha e jasmin, doce mas leve, feminino e misterioso ao mesmo tempo. Respirei fundo e entrei enquanto Juliet me seguia batendo a porta atrás de nós e dizendo:

- Essa lingerie não vai se comprar sozinha.

* * *

N/A: WEEEEE, FINALMENTE! Não ficou gigante nem hilário, mas dá pra sobreviver, né? Estamos na reta final MESMO agora. Todas essas pecinhas do plano vão se juntar no próximo capítulo. Considerando que é a Lily, claro que não vai ser do jeito mais convencional que esperamos. E por ser a Lily, _definitivamente_ não vai ser do jeito que _ela_ espera, né.

Tá sendo dificil atualizar as coisas porque eu tenho passado por uns problemas pessoais meio pesados, e além disso, sério, gente, ALGUÉM LEU O PRIMEIRO CAPITULO DESSA FIC E CONTINUOU ACOMPANHANDO? Eu teria parado, certeza! Hahahaha Sei lá, era muito, mas muito pobre, mal escrita, mal desenvolvida (alguém notou que sei milhões de coisas aconteceram em UMA noite e UM dia? Briga, detenção, encontro, comensais, Dumbledore, confissões, TUDO). Enfim, por isso tô dando uma corridinha agora pro fim. Se acharem que tá parecendo mal feito ou tudo jogado, me falem. Sei que deixar incompleta tá fora de questão.

Sem mais delongas, obrigadíssima às reviews:

Kalyn love : não parei, tá aí! (:

Mariana : aí está! (:

IsadoraCGoss : Ebaa, leitora nova! Espero que continue lendo, aguenta aí que tá quase no fim!

Agatha Cacharrel : Ah, obrigada (: Espero que continue curtindo, beijos

Mari Potter: Melhor J/L? Uau, muito obrigada! Espero que continue curtindo! Beijão!

Mila Pink : Sua fofíssima, não se desespere, tá aí! (: Aliás, suas reviews foram sensacionais, eu adorei cada uma delas! Foi ótimo "reler" minha fic através das suas reações, haha

Vanessa S : Oh, brigada (:

BeelSUSHI: Haha, tá aí, leia a vontade! (:

Ju : eei, tá ai, não desiste (:

Dani Prongs : Ah sua fofa, muito obrigada! Também adoro as coisas aleatórias da Lily, tipo o azul-banana, haha

Bia: Demorei eras, né? Que vergonha! Mas tá aí, finalmente, e quase no fim agora! Beijo!

Anna freiatg : Haha, de louco todo mundo tem um pouco. A Lily que tem até demais, né!

Luu Potter : Postado! (:

padfoot's : Eei, relaxa, jamais que eu ia achar que você tinha plagiado ou algo assim (faz tempo, mas quando você comentou, você falou do seu James, na sua fic, evitando a sua Lily). Que bom que tá gostando (só porque não tem Marlene aqui, né? Hahaha) Beijão

gabi : Sua fofa! (:

Miss Debs : Infelizmente demorei horrores /: Mas antes tarde do que nunca, espero que continue gostando! (:

Gabiih Malfoy : Ah se você achou que demorou antes, imagina agora! Haha

Lygia : Haha, aguarde, você verá o ataque!

gaby granger : Eu entendo, até EU tive que reler pra lembrar algumas coisas, haha, espero que continue acompanhando!

Isabelle : Ei, espero que continue lendo, beijos

Sophie Granger P. W. Malfoy : O que eu mais amo é ler Lily e James e me colocar no lugar dela, é até sem querer, haha. Beijo

Mii Yamauti : Ei, que bom que curtiu! Espero que continue acompanhando! (:

taiis fernandes : Lily atacada pra sempre, agora, hahaha

Miss Sara Billford : Demorou ainda mais, espero que esteja ainda melhor agora! Haha, beijos

Lulu Star : Oii, fiquei até emocionada de ver review conhecida de tanto tempo atrás! (': hahaha, espero que continue lendo!

Melina Black : Noooossa, há quanto tempo! Amei achar uma review sua aqui depois de tantas eras! Haha


End file.
